50 después del 20 de
by sunandsurf
Summary: <html><head></head>Joven Christian</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_ ¡Grey! ¡Grey!

¡Mierda! Yo ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Quién me llama? Oh, Daniels de nuevo, el más antiguo miembro del equipo de remo y pronto a graduarse en su maestría. Puedo adivinar lo que quiere, pero es totalmente inadecuado para mí.

_ Todos vamos a tomar una copa en el Riverman. ¿Vienes?

_ No, gracias. Voy a correr.

Él me mira con asombro y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

_ Eres una maldita máquina Grey, dice y se va dejándome solo.

Así es como soy. Y sé lo que está pensando, que no soy buen jugador en equipo, que soy un bicho raro. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir a tomar, no después de dos horas de práctica de remo intensiva. Tengo que trabajar duro para mantenerme al día con el resto de ellos, para ser mejor que ellos. Aunque soy ágil, sigo siendo el más bajo, el más ligero y el más joven en el equipo. Creen que soy duro porque siempre voy a correr después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Tal vez lo sea, mis "sesiones" con Elena me han enseñado a soportar muchas cosas, a ocultar lo que siento. Yo estoy follando duro, nadie del equipo creería lo que puedo soportar. Tampoco hay manera de que pueda ducharme al mismo tiempo que el resto de ellos, no con las marcas que me deja la caña de Elena por toda la espalda y por mi culo. Sonrío para mis adentros. Eso, sin duda, levantaría algunas cejas.

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Es todavía difícil dejarla en Seattle, incluso después de casi dos años en Harvard. No la veo desde hace más de tres o cuatro semanas, empiezo a sentirme desconcentrado, en conflicto conmigo mismo. Sé que mis padres siguen preocupados por mí, no les gusta que esté aquí solo. Es jodidamente irritante, no paran de preguntarme si tengo "amigos". Creen que podría volver a beber, volver otra vez a las malas andanzas de una forma u otra. Eso no va a suceder. Elena me ha enseñado disciplina, en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Estoy aquí para trabajar. Eso es todo. Pero cada vez es más difícil, nada fácil. No sé por qué.

Llevo un par de kilómetros corriendo, decido lentamente ir de vuelta al vestuario del club de remo. Me despojo de mi camiseta sudorosa y con gratitud dejo correr el agua caliente sobre mí. Agua caliente, estar limpio, estos son placeres que nunca me cansaré de ellos. Tal vez sea porque no siempre los tuve. Sacudo la cabeza y relajo los músculos de los hombros para disipar la memoria.

Al cerrar el grifo Jeff Williams, el número cuatro, me está mirando con horror.

_ ¿Qué le pasó a tu espalda, hombre?

¡Mierda! Él ha visto los resultados del trabajo práctico de Elena. Estoy jodidamente furioso conmigo mismo por haber sido tan descuidado. Debí haber comprobado que todos se habían ido.

Lo miro sin inmutarme. He perfeccionado esta mirada desde los 15 años. Esa mirada que esconde lo que estoy pensando y que incomoda muy seriamente a la gente.

No puede mirarme a los ojos ya y los baja abruptamente. Agarro una toalla porque todavía está mirando directo a mi pecho en este momento. ¿Está lo suficientemente cerca para ver mis cicatrices? No lo sé, pero la idea me hace fruncir el ceño. Yo no quiero su lástima, no quiero ni necesito compasión de nadie. Esto no es de su jodida incumbencia. Sé que Williams es gay y es por eso que nunca se va con los demás a una de sus borracheras y de sus juergas mujeriegas. Yo tampoco, Elena me molería a palos si lo hiciera. Pero me doy cuenta de que él cree que soy gay, también. Es por eso que él me está esperando esta noche. Me gustaría que dejara de mirarme así, hay horror en su rostro y compasión en sus ojos, me está haciendo enojar.

Miro hacia atrás, manteniendo mi rostro tan inexpresivo como sea posible, pero mis ojos le intimidan y da un paso hacia atrás.

_ Lo siento, amigo. Yo sólo...

No puede terminar la frase, él mira hacia otro lado. Lanzo la toalla en una cesta y tiro de mis pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, luego me siento a ponerme los calcetines y las botas. El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, yo no lo voy a romper. Meto mi equipo en mi bolsa de deporte y salgo en silencio. Estoy fuera de la puerta cuando oigo que me siguen.

_ Christian, yo…

Lo ignoro y sigo caminando. Además, tengo una cita con ese inútil alienista que mi madre y mi padre insisten que vea. Era una de sus condiciones cuando me metí en una escuela a casi cinco mil kilómetros de casa.

Este último era un idiota "terapeuta oyente". Se supone que debo sentarme y hablar a la libre asociación. Al diablo con eso. Es al tercer especialista que he visto en los últimos dieciocho meses. Éste es un completo idiota. Me senté en silencio durante la primera sesión, mientras él esperaba a que yo hablara. No lo hice. Así que ahora piensa que es una batalla de voluntades, él piensa que me voy a romper y empezar a hablar con él. No lo haré, por supuesto. No tengo nada que decir a ese idiota de mierda. Me siento mal porque mis padres están pagando por este patético espacio de tiempo pero si dejo de ir, ellos interferirán y yo no quiero eso.

Además, me gusta estar aquí, en la medida de lo que me gusta estar en cualquier lugar. Nadie me molesta, no por ahora. Los primeros meses como estudiante de primer año en Harvard fueron jodidamente horribles, la gente me miraba todo el tiempo. Sí, sí, es sólo una cara bonita sobre una concha fea. Nadie querría llegar a conocerme. Varias de las chicas más valientes han intentado que me una a sus grupos para tomar alguna bebida, o para obtener ayuda con sus estudios o incluso sólo me han ofrecido sexo. Me negué a todas. Yo no quiero a ninguna de ellas, yo sólo quiero a Elena. Ahora me dejan en paz, aunque todavía me miran. Es irritante, pero eso es todo.

La enseñanza es variada, algunos profesores son buenos, en cambio otros son sorprendentemente mediocres. Pensé que Harvard me iba a impulsar un poco más, he conseguido bastante bien explorar mis límites en los últimos cinco años y medio. O mejor dicho Elena ha hecho bien en hacerme explorar mis límites. Aquí nadie ha llegado a saber, ni por casualidad, hasta dónde llegan mis límites.

Odio que mis padres estén pagando por mis estudios aquí porque eso significa que todavía tienen control sobre mí. Me encanta follar duro, y saben qué, ellos no saben nada sobre el verdadero yo, y yo trabajo muy duro para que siga siendo así.

Mi profesor favorito es la Profesora Mathers. Es profesora de Finanzas del Comportamiento y Macroeconomía. Es sencilla, inteligente y justa. Ella no se anda con tonterías, si no trabajas en su clase, te quedas fuera. No hay segundas posibilidades. A algunos de los otros estudiantes no les gusta el ritmo que ella marca, pero ella se adapta a mí, nadie más puede mantenerme el ritmo. Ella es una de esas personas que enseña porque cree en la transmisión de conocimientos a partir de la experiencia, no es una de esas personas que viven en su torre de marfil que nunca ha tenido éxito en el mundo real. Ella también es lesbiana lo que es un alivio, porque significa que ella no está intimidada o deslumbrada por mi aspecto. Puedo confiar ciegamente en lo que ella me da.

Así que me sorprendió cuando, una tarde en esta semana, después de otra sesión sin sentido con el psiquiatra de mierda, ella me pide que vaya a su oficina después de clase. Yo me he lucido en su última prueba, otra vez, y ella se ha puesto más exigente con cada ensayo que he escrito para ella. Pero no estoy contento con la última misión que nos ha dado, porque nos pide que trabajemos con un compañero de estudio. ¿Qué somos, niños de cinco acaso? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie y estoy seguro como la mierda que no necesito un amigo. Ya he tomado mi decisión de trabajar solo a pesar de lo que ella diga.

_ Sr. Grey, si pudiera tener un momento de su tiempo, por favor.

Nunca ningún profesor ha pedido hablar conmigo frente a frente, por lo que estoy preocupado.

Ella me dice "por favor", pero sé que es obligado, reconozco ese tono al instante. Los otros estudiantes me miran cuando salen de la sala de conferencias. Nunca la habían visto hablarme a mí de esa manera.

Cuando el último estudiante ha abandonado la sala. Ella me señala una silla frente a su escritorio.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, fue una interpretación muy interesante la que me dio sobre las consecuencias de la pérdida de las finanzas en su último trabajo. Un pensamiento muy original. Me gustó mucho.

_ Gracias.

Estoy sorprendido por el cumplido, pero contesto educadamente. Siempre educado.

_ Hay un gran potencial en usted, Sr. Grey, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Personas como usted son necesarias para conducir el futuro industrial de este país. Ahora bien, ¿ha decidido quién será su socio para esta próxima misión?

Por la expresión de mi rostro ya sabe la respuesta. Ya veo a dónde va esto y estoy sorprendido. Yo no creo que la profesora sea tan tonta para emparejarme con alguien sólo porque piense que soy un ser solitario. Yo soy una persona solitaria, pero es por decisión propia, por amor de Dios. Ella tiene la mirada impasible, sonriéndome con una irritante leve sonrisa de mierda. Sigo manteniendo mi cara cuidadosamente en blanco. Observo mientras ella entrecierra sus ojos.

_ El papel de un líder es guiar a la gente, no para retenerlos Sr. Grey. Aunque usted es brillante, tiene que ser capaz de trabajar con la gente. Estoy asumiendo que usted no ha seleccionado un socio para trabajar.

Ella toma mi silencio como una afirmación. Somos perturbados por un suave golpe en la puerta y ella asiente con la cabeza a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

_ Bueno, entonces, me he tomado la libertad de seleccionar un socio adecuado para usted. Adelante, Srta. Hill. Estábamos discutiendo la última asignación.

Shelly Hill entra. La reconozco. Ella se sienta en la parte trasera de mi clase de Macroeconomía. Ella no habla por hablar, eso me gusta. En realidad no la he mirado con atención antes, pero ahora lo hago. Tiene el pelo largo, castaño y ojos color avellana. Está vestida con pantalones vaqueros baratos y una holgada camiseta. Se ve enojada. Ella debe saber por qué está aquí y no está feliz con eso tampoco.

_ Srta. Hill, ¿conoce usted al Sr. Grey? Él va a ser su socio para la próxima misión. Estoy segura de que disfrutarán de trabajar juntos. Gracias a ambos por su tiempo.

Ella nos está despidiendo. ¡Mierda! Es hora de hablar.

_ ¡Profesora Mathers! prefiero terminar la asignación yo solo y creo que la señorita Hill también es lo que quiere.

La Profesora me sonríe con frialdad.

_ Estoy segura de que eso es así, pero acabo de explicarles que ese no será el caso en esta ocasión. Y no me gusta tener que repetirme, Sr. Grey. Buen día.

Me pongo de pie sin decir una palabra y abro la puerta para la silenciosa Srta. Hill, cortésmente, lo que le permite salir antes que yo. La sigo y al salir cierro la puerta.

En el pasillo, ella me mira como si fuera un jodido experimento científico que ha salido mal. Buena idea, cariño, porque no hay nada normal en mí.

_ Eso que nos dijo, ella dice, levantando una ceja delicada. Créeme, no tengo ganas de trabajar contigo tampoco, pero parece que no tenemos otra opción.

Suspiro.

_ No es nada personal. Yo prefiero trabajar solo.

_ Como yo, responde ella.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y poco a poco aparece un pálido rubor en las mejillas. Sí, sí, es la respuesta habitual. Ella mira hacia otro lado.

_ Vamos a tomar un café, murmura, así podremos dividir el trabajo para que podamos vernos tan poco como sea posible.

No hay punto en ser una mierda.

_ Buena idea. Sonrío y ella me da una sonrisa de alivio.

Ella se dirige al comedor, un lugar que normalmente evito en la medida de lo posible.

_ ¿Por qué siento como si todo el mundo nos estuviera mirando?, susurra.

Me encojo de hombros. Me da igual. Ya me he acostumbrado a ello. Personas vacías impresionadas por mi apariencia exterior, sin preocuparles lo que hay bajo mi piel. Le pido una taza de café y lo llevo a una mesa vacía. Se ruboriza de nuevo. Cristo. Espero que no vaya a empezar a tener sentimientos hacia mí, por lo que le lanzo una mirada irritada. Ella cuadra sus pequeños hombros y me mira desafiante. Me hace sonreír y me mira con asombro antes de que ella comience a sonreír. Las mujeres por lo general no me hacen sonreír, esto es una novedad.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

_ Vamos a dividir esto, le digo rápidamente. Podemos hacer la introducción juntos, esta noche, si estás libre y entonces yo hago de la sección una a la cuatro y tú de la cinco a la ocho. Luego nos reunimos y elaboramos el resumen.

_ Eres muy mandón, dice en voz baja.

Eso me sorprende. Así soy yo.

_ Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?, le pregunto, irritado de nuevo.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira fijamente.

_ No, eso está bien. Solo que prefiero que me lo pidan en lugar de recibir una orden del alto mando.

No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas y ella me sonríe tímidamente.

_ Está bien, le digo, tienes toda la razón. ¿Quieres empezar a trabajar esta noche?

_ Por supuesto. Esta noche está bien. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación a eso de las 19:00? Mi compañera de cuarto no está generalmente, así que podemos trabajar.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Bueno, al menos si estoy en su habitación voy a poder marcharme cuando yo quiera.

_ Tengo una clase a las 18:30, no puedo estar allí antes las 19:45.

_ Oh. ¿Qué clase?

Me siento incómodo. No quiero contarle a esta chica la historia de mi vida, aunque ella parece como un ser humano racional.

_ Kickboxing, murmuro.

_ ¡Oh!, dice ella de nuevo. Está bien a las 19:45.

Ella me da la dirección y su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel.

La clase de kickboxing me ha permitido soltar un poco de vapor. Toqué al instructor hasta en su culo, algo que le molestó. Yo ni siquiera estaba en mi mejor forma, estaba distraído por los pensamientos de ver a la Srta. Hill más tarde. Voy a tener que encontrar un sitio un poco más difícil para entrenar. Corro a mi apartamento y me doy una ducha rápida.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero y segundo año, yo no vivo en el campus. Sigo teniendo pesadillas y mis padres no querían que tuviera que pasar por la humillación de despertarme gritando con un compañero de cuarto que no lo sepa. Ya es bastante malo cuando sucede en casa. Es jodidamente terrible, me despierto bañado en sudor, mi corazón martillando, temblores sacuden a través de mi cuerpo. Y los recuerdos. Siempre los recuerdos. Lo único que me tranquiliza es la música.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Shelly, llego a las 19.40. Pero es una chica rubia la que abre la puerta cuando llamo. Es alta y curvilínea e impresionante pero yo no estoy interesado.

_ ¿Estás aquí para ver a Shelly? Su tono es tan perplejo como su expresión.

_ ¡Hola, soy Christian! Shelly me llama desde el interior.

_ Entra.

La chica rubia se aparta para dejarme entrar, su expresión es francamente carnal. Estoy acostumbrado a ello, siempre es así. Por un momento, parece como si la muchacha rubia se fuera a quedar, pero luego Shelly dice: "Ten una buena noche, Hannah" y la ofrecida chica rubia nos deja solos.

Shelly se ve nerviosa pero me relajo cuando veo los libros de texto esparcidos por la mesa y la cama. Puedo decir por su leve rubor que le da vergüenza tenerme en su habitación. Sólo hay una silla, así que siempre cortés, cambia algunos libros sobre la cama para hacer un espacio para sentarme. Su sonrojo se incrementa. Para comenzar me ofrece un café y me siento aliviado de que ella quiera trabajar, no hablar.

Estoy gratamente sorprendido por lo astuta que es. Ella es tan tranquila en clase que nunca me había dado cuenta de que tiene un cerebro rápido y una manera lógica de pensar. Hay un aspecto creativo en ella, también. Y, para mi sorpresa, trabajamos bien juntos. Hay mucho más en la Srta. Hill de lo que parece. De una manera suave, discreta, me parece que ella es atractiva. Por un breve instante fantaseo pidiéndole una cita. Pero es sólo eso, una fantasía. Ninguna niña sana querría salir conmigo.

La asignación es abrumadoramente sencilla, para mí al menos. Implica mirar las historias en la vida real, de casos de empresas en bancarrota y sugiriendo cómo y por qué deben ser activadas. Es tan jodidamente obvio lo que hay que hacer, que es una tarea apasionante. Sorprendentemente, Shelly tiene pensamientos similares. No es la primera vez que me gustaría poder hacer esto en la vida real, en lugar de desarrollar un proyecto sólo en papel. Me gustaría salir y trabajar realmente, pero mis padres no admitirían cualquier sugerencia que no fuera graduarme en primer lugar.

Hemos estado trabajando sólidamente durante casi una hora cuando inesperadamente, oigo mi tono de teléfono con un mensaje de texto. Supongo que es Mía o Elliot, nadie más me envía mensajes. Pero cuando lo miro, ¡mierda! Es Elena.

***Estoy fuera de su apartamento. ¿Dónde diablos estás?***

Vete a la mierda. Estoy en problemas.

_ Me tengo que ir, le digo, poniéndome de pie rápidamente.

_ ¿Está todo bien?, pregunta Shelly, mirándome desconcertada.

_ Sí, pero me tengo que ir. Te veré en clase.

Abro la puerta y corro antes de que pueda contestar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Conduzco como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia mi apartamento. A Elena no le gusta esperar. Me pregunto qué está haciendo aquí. Ella no me había dicho que iba a venir. Pero sé que a ella le gusta hacer visitas sin previo aviso para mantenerme siempre prevenido, siempre alerta, ya que rara vez me deja saber cuándo tiene pensado visitarme. Esta es la primera vez en dos años que no me ha encontrado donde se supone que debo estar. Sus ojos me miran furiosos y fríos cuando salgo de mi coche.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? sisea.

_ Estaba estudiando.

_ ¿Solo?

Mierda.

_ No.

_ ¿Hombre o mujer?

Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

_ Elena, yo...

No me da la oportunidad de terminar la frase, ella me golpea con fuerza en la mejilla y luego me da un revés en la otra, siento todos sus nudillos impactar en mi labio. Luego me agarra la cabeza y tira de mí hacia abajo, besándome brutalmente. Puedo saborear la sangre en mi boca. Siento impulsos de deseo a través de mí, de besarla de nuevo y puedo sentir su lengua sondeando el corte que ha hecho. Pero entonces ella me empuja y me golpea duro otra vez. Me zumban los oídos.

_ No me gusta compartir, Christian, ella gruñe. Creo que esta vez te has estado portando mal todo el tiempo que he estado fuera. Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Entra en el coche.

En silencio, me dirijo a la puerta del copiloto de su coche de alquiler y hago lo que me dice. No sé dónde me llevará, pero ella está en un estado de ánimo furioso, por lo que probablemente va a ser algo vicioso. Como de costumbre, la idea me excita y mi polla empieza a empujar contra mis pantalones. Dios, es tan hermoso cuando está enfadada, sus fríos ojos azules se reducen en furia. No la he visto en tres semanas y estoy tan caliente como el infierno. Pero, de repente pienso en Shelly y sus ojos color avellana cálidos. El pensamiento me pone nervioso. ¿Qué? Esto es tan confuso. Quiero preguntar a dónde vamos, pero Elena no está de humor para conversar. Sé que va a ser malo.

Así que me sorprende cuando ella nos lleva a un área relativamente cutre y estaciona el auto en una calle secundaria.

_ Fuera, me ordena.

Me deslizo fuera del coche y la sigo a dos pasos por detrás como es el comportamiento apropiado para un sumiso. Pensé que iba a llevarme a un motel barato donde nadie nos oiga, o en todo caso a un lugar donde si nos oyen a la gente no le importe, pero me doy cuenta por la música palpitante, que se trata de un club nocturno. Mi respiración se hace más densa, tal vez sólo quiere bailar primero y follar después. Se detiene en la entrada y serpentea su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, empujando la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y apretando mi culo duro. Ella me está dejando saber que ella está a cargo. _Como si hubiera alguna duda al respecto._

La calle está llena de varios clubes y bares de mala muerte con ventanas sucias. Enfrente hay una escena donde un grupo de mujeres sacan a patadas a un pendenciero a la calle, mientras están riendo y hablando. Supongo que es un lugar donde las lesbianas pasan el rato. Por un segundo me divierte la idea que este lugar sería un santuario para mí. Sonrío sin permiso y puedo ver que la furia de Elena se dispara a otro nivel más alto. Mi sonrisa desaparece de mi cara; yo no estoy preparado para esto. Pero si estoy listo para esto: mi polla dando sacudidas por la anticipación, de nuevo.

Tardo sólo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que este es un club de BDSM. El supervisor de la puerta mira con recelo a mis jeans casuales y mi camiseta pero la mirada firme de dominante de Elena lo persuade para dejarnos entrar.

Ella no me ha llevado a muchos clubes, una vez en Seattle y un par de veces en Portland. Nunca hemos estado en uno en esta ciudad, por lo menos, yo no. En cambio no sé si Elena ha estado. Yo no sé ni quien la introdujo en todo esto. Ella nunca me lo ha dicho. Lo que es seguro es que no fue Linc, su marido. Él no tiene ni idea de lo que realmente le gusta. ¿O quién? Bendita mierda.

La música está vibrando fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para hablar, pero Elena no está interesada en hablar conmigo, no esta noche. Ella me saca a bailar y empezamos a movernos. Elena baila segura de sí misma, ella sabe bailar y ella me ha enseñado bien. De repente agarra del dobladillo de mi camiseta y tira de ella por encima de mi cabeza, metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Sé que mis ojos se han abierto aprensivamente, temo que me vaya a tocar.

Ella sabe lo que siento por eso, y, expuesto así, alguien podría tocarme. ¡Cristo, está muy enojada conmigo! Mi boca se seca y siento como se acelera mi frecuencia cardíaca.

Ella me mira con una expresión triunfal y cruel en el rostro. Puedo adivinar lo que vendrá después.

Agarra mi muñeca y me arrastra a través de la pista de baile, y luego habla con rapidez a uno de los empleados, una mujer rubia vestida con un traje brillante, de cuero rojo esclavitud.

Nos conduce a la escalera del fondo, creo que Elena ha reservado una habitación privada, un cuarto privado totalmente equipado. La rubia da a Elena una clave, lanza una mirada fría y calculadora sobre mí, y se va.

Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Me quito los pantalones y mis bóxer mientras ella me mira y me arrodillo junto a la puerta, con los ojos hacia abajo, con las manos en los muslos, las rodillas separadas y con una creciente erección.

_ Me has enfadado seriamente, dice en voz baja. Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer con eso?

_La pregunta es retórica: los dos sabemos lo que va a hacer._

_ Ve y ponte contra la pared, me dice ella.

Me levanto rápidamente y camino a la pared decorada con grilletes y la cara lejos de ella, mi respiración muy profunda. No ver lo que va a hacer me asusta y me excita.

Ella elige las esposas metálicas, son los dispositivos más brutales de restricción. Mierda. Voy a tener que usar mangas largas para los próximos quince días. Ella me asegura las muñecas y los tobillos, apretando las cadenas, hasta que me quedo despatarrado contra la pared. Tengo la madre de todas las erecciones.

Puedo oír a Elena desnudarse detrás de mí. Espero que ella esté usando su sexy y jodido sostén de satén y el corsé de cuero esclavitud. Toma algo de la pared. No puedo decir si es una fusta, vara o flogger. Pero cuando lo ondea por el aire, puedo decir que es un bastón. Vete a la mierda. Esto va a doler.

Ella empieza a darme golpes en la espalda, los hombros, las nalgas y las piernas. Obligo a mi mente que se quede vacía, que se dirija a un lugar oscuro donde el dolor no llega. Puedo tomar este tipo de contacto. Pero los golpes siguen, siguen y siguen. Sólo una vez antes ella me había golpeado así tan duro, y eso fue al principio de nuestra relación cuando me vio beber.

Mi mente se vuelve a encajar en mi cuerpo. Si esto no se detiene pronto, voy a tener que utilizar la palabra de seguridad. Ha sido un motivo de orgullo no tener que usarla con ella desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy luchando por respirar y mi cara está jodida por el dolor. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar y los puños se están reduciendo en las muñecas y los tobillos.

_ TU- ERES-MIO, ella gruñe mientras los golpes continúan.

Creo que me voy a desmayar. Pero de repente el castigo de la caña cesa. Ella pone sus manos en mi espalda y yo grito. No puedo soportar que me toquen, NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR. NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR. Dirige sus manos hacia mi pecho y es insoportable.

Quiero pedir ¡No, por favor ahí no!, pero yo no puedo decir nada. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo.

De repente, me mete un consolador por el culo. Es más grande de lo habitual, joder. Duele. La respiración silba entre mis dientes. Ella me gira sobre las cadenas, así que estoy frente a ella. Ella se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a chuparme mi polla. ¡Cristo! No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar. Trato de no correrme porque no me ha dado permiso. Pero estoy cerca, muy cerca. Miro mis uñas clavadas en las palmas de mis manos para distraerme.

Ella se detiene abruptamente y me agarra por las caderas yo sé la jodida mierda que ella quiere de mí. Duro. Ella se tira sobre mí, mi primera reacción es correrme en ese mismo instante, pero me las arreglo para contenerme, empujando duro, hasta que siento que su cuerpo se acelera a mi alrededor. Cuando ella grita en mi pecho yo por suerte me dejo ir en silencio. Ella cae lentamente al suelo y me deja sin aliento, todavía colgando.

Con el tiempo se recupera lo suficiente como para sentarse. Su rostro es duro e implacable. Sé que he recibido una mierda de castigo, pero no estoy seguro por qué. Ok, eso es falso; es por haber pasado tiempo con Shelly, a pesar de que era un trabajo y nada más. Elena no le gusta compartir. Ya lo sé. Se pone de pie y tira duramente de mis ataduras. ¡Cristo, eso duele! Por primera vez lo siento... no estoy seguro de lo que siento. ¿Ira, tal vez? Lo único que sé es que no quiero estar colgado así de esta manera nunca más, pero Elena no muestra ningún signo de que tenga la intención de liberarme. Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tener aquí?

Sin hablar ella se levanta y abre la puerta de nuestra habitación. Para mi horror, la mujer de rojo entra. Elena jamás ha hecho esto antes, ella nunca ha invitado a nadie a unirse a nuestras sesiones. Y yo sé por qué lo está haciendo ahora, para humillarme. Está funcionando, pero me siento jodidamente furioso, también.

La mujer de rojo, se pasea a mi alrededor. Sin duda, Elena va a dejar que me toque. Pero lo que hace me vuelve loco. Dirige una uña afilada pintada de rojo, por mi pecho y no puedo controlarme y le grito.

_ ¡Elena!

La mujer de rojo parpadea y mira a Elena, pero no hay cambio en su expresión por lo que la mujer continúa, tocándome por todas partes, pasando sus manos sobre las marcas de la caña. Elena sabe dónde se puede tocar, pero esta extraña no lo sabe. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que voy a desmayarme. No puedo soportarlo más. Grito de nuevo mientras me pasa la mano alrededor de la base del cuello y por la parte superior de mi espalda.

_ ¡Rojo! ¡Rojo! ¡Rojo!

La mujer mira desconcertada como me quedo sin fuerzas, mi cuerpo tembloroso, mis ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Esa es tu palabra de seguridad?

No puedo hablar y Elena le da una pequeña sonrisa.

_ No te preocupes por eso.

¡Mierda! ¡No!

_ ¡Elena, por favor! se lo ruego, mi voz débil y temblorosa, exenta de orgullo.

_ Esa es la palabra de seguridad, ¿no es así? La mujer exige. Cruza los brazos. Yo no voy a tocarlo si es así. Eres una perra dura, ¿lo sabías?, le dice a Elena con tono acusador y comienza a desencadenarme.

_ ¡Déjalo en paz! Escupe Elena.

_ No, no lo voy a dejar en paz, dice la mujer con firmeza. Hay reglas aquí, tú debes saber, tú lo sabes. O dejas que el chico se vaya o te echo de aquí, ¿entiendes?

Elena se queda quieta con una expresión dura mientras la mujer me suelta.

_ ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

Me acuesto en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a ninguna de las dos. Después de una pausa, la mujer sale de la habitación.

Elena me arroja mis jeans y mi camiseta encima de mí.

_ Vístete.

Sin sentir nada, me quito el consolador y me pongo mi ropa. Mis músculos están adoloridos por estar colgado durante tanto tiempo y tengo marcas profundas en los tobillos y en las muñecas por las esposas. Dios sabrá cómo estará mi espalda. No me importa eso. Pero sí me importó que dejase que esa mujer me tocara.

Elena me espera hasta que me pongo de pie. Cristo, todo duele y mi culo está en llamas. Caminar duele. La sigo por las escaleras y de nuevo a través de la pista de baile en silencio. Cuando salimos del club tomo grandes bocanadas de aire fresco nocturno.

Demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de que una de las mujeres del bar de enfrente me está mirando. A medida que mis ojos lentamente se centran, veo que es la profesora Mathers. Ella me mira horrorizada. Debo estar fatal.

Mierda. Yo no necesito esto.

Elena no se ha dado cuenta.

_ Al coche, me ordena.

Pero la profesora Mathers tiene su mirada fija en mí y cruza la calle hacia nosotros.

_ ¡Sr. Grey! ¡Christian!

Elena levanta la cabeza hacia ella.

_ ¿Quién diablos es?, sisea.

_ Una de mis maestros, le digo. Mi voz suena baja y ronca.

_ ¿Estás bien, Christian?, la voz de la profesora Mathers está llena de preocupación. Me recuerda la forma en que mi madre solía hablarme después de que me metía en otra pelea.

_ Está bien, dice Elena con frialdad.

_ Yo no te estoy preguntando a ti, responde la profesora Mathers en un tono cortante. ¿Christian?

_ Estoy bien, le susurro. No puedo mirarla a los ojos.

Ella pone su mano en mi brazo y me estremezco fuertemente, parpadeando hacia ella. Contempla los verdugones de mis muñecas, y puedo ver que ella se da cuenta de lo que me ha pasado. Ella sabe lo que soy. Aparto mis ojos de la profesora y con cautela entro en el coche de Elena. La última cosa que veo cuando nos alejamos es la compasión en el rostro de mi maestra.

Elena me deja en mi apartamento.

_ La jodida próxima vez espero que estés aquí, ella gruñe. Conozco todos tus movimientos. No me jodas otra vez.

Ella acelera hacia la noche. No tengo ni idea si se va a quedar en la zona o a tomar un avión de regreso a Seattle hoy mismo. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para preocuparme. Me arrastro escaleras arriba y me derrumbo en mi cama. Ni siquiera me molesto en desnudarme, en realidad ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me despierto gritando. Otra pesadilla de mierda. ¿Cuándo se detendrán? Cristo, están empeorando.

Cuando empiezo a sentarme todos mis músculos protestan. De camino hacia el baño me miro a mí mismo. Todavía estoy completamente vestido desde mi encuentro con Elena en el club. Me deshago de mi camiseta empapada por mi sudor y coloco el espejo de afeitar en ángulo, así me veo en el espejo del baño principal. Mi espalda es un desastre, en media docena de lugares se me ha roto la piel. Ella nunca había hecho esto antes, va a pasar más de un par de semanas antes de que desaparezcan las marcas.

Salgo de mis jeans y veo que las marcas de la caña continúan por la parte posterior de las piernas. Mierda. No voy poder llevar pantalones cortos. Me pregunto si voy a tener que cortar la práctica de remo por un tiempo y el kickboxing. Va a parecer muy extraño hacer eso con una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones largos.

Siento una rabia atroz por lo que Elena me ha hecho. Esto es nuevo. Siempre he disfrutado de su maldad delante de otra persona. O más bien, siempre me pareció una manera aceptable para estar cerca de alguien. Ayer por la noche no fue aceptable; dejó que esa mujer me tocara. Joder, odio ser tocado.

Niego con la cabeza. Es difícil pensar en todas estas sensaciones extrañas, sobre todo a las cuatro de la mañana. Vago dentro de mi pequeño apartamento, con una gran sensación de ansiedad, me siento enjaulado. Tal vez una ducha me ayudará a calmarme.

Siento las picaduras de agua caliente en muchos lugares, pero a la vez siento alivio también. Cuando la corriente de masaje se enfría, me tambaleo de la ducha para tumbarme boca abajo en la cama, pero no me duermo.

Al romper el amanecer me pongo un par de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. Mis músculos están doloridos, pero al menos el dolor en mi culo es menor. Creo que todo el entrenamiento ayuda. Corro lentamente por el parque tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden. No sé si Elena se encuentra todavía en la ciudad y si está pensando en verme esta noche. Al pensar en ella, mi polla hace lo que hace siempre, pero estoy irritado con la respuesta de mi cuerpo. No quiero pasar por lo que ella me ha hecho pasar la última noche de nuevo. El tacto es un límite duro. No. No voy a dejar que me haga eso otra vez. NUNCA.

Dejo de correr al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, de aquella revelación, y es que yo no quiero ser sumiso para Elena nunca más. No quiero ser un esclavo nunca más. Tengo que tener el control de mi vida ¡Joder necesito tener el control! Así nunca nadie me puede tocar. De repente, la imagen de Shelly revolotea en mi mente. Me imagino su cara dulce, jodida con el placer y el dolor; amarrada, ¡mierda, dándole unos azotes! Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Quiero dominar a las mujeres. Aunque tal vez Shelly no es una idea tan buena. Necesito a alguien ya en la escena.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo, dejando que el calor del ejercicio me invada. En el momento que vuelvo a mi apartamento, mi decisión está tomada. No más Elena. A menos que... es una idea loca, pero tal vez... a menos que ella quiera ser una sumisa para mí. ¿Se decidirá por eso? No lo puedo imaginar, pero tal vez. Ya veremos. Decido mandarle un mensaje a ella, a pesar de que va en contra de sus reglas cuidadosas.

* ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que verte otra vez. C. *

Voy a ducharme y vestirme de nuevo rápidamente con cuidado, una camisa blanca de manga larga con los puños abrochados para ocultar los moretones. Recojo mis libros para la clase y recuerdo que dejé colgada a Shelly anoche. Estábamos a punto de terminar, por lo que no nos debe tomar mucho tiempo ordenar nuestro trabajo. Y yo podría ser capaz de ir a la práctica de remo si me pongo bandas de sudor sobre mis muñecas y uso pantalones largos. Kickboxing está definitivamente descartado, aunque la idea me hace enojar.

Estúpidamente me he olvidado de la profesora Mathers. Ella está esperando por mí cuando entro a la sala de conferencias.

_ Me gustaría verlo en mi oficina ahora Sr. Grey, dice ella con su rostro severo.

Algunos de los otros estudiantes levantaron la vista ante su tono serio. En la parte trasera de la sala de conferencia puedo ver a Shelly que me mira mientras se está mordiendo el labio. Voy a tener que explicar las cosas, bueno, al menos dar algún tipo de explicación.

Yo paso dentro de la oficina de la profesora Mathers mientras cierra la puerta. Me recuerda las veces que fui expulsado por pelear cuando tenía 15 años, antes de que Elena tomara el control de mi vida.

_ Por favor, siéntate, Christian, dice en voz baja.

_¡Oh, no mejor llámeme Sr. Grey!_

Me siento en la silla frente a ella, echándome hacia atrás, vestido con mi máscara de arrogancia. Es la cara que más irrita a la gente. Mi lenguaje corporal es pasivamente agresivo.

Ella levanta las cejas cuando me mira. Ella está confundida. Sé lo que está pensando: anoche sumiso y ahora muy diferente.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Estoy bien, gracias.

_ No estabas muy bien anoche…

Ella deja la frase colgada, pero como ella no me ha hecho ninguna pregunta, no me molesto en contestar. Yo sólo la miro.

_ La mujer con la que estabas anoche... ¿ella es tu novia?

Casi me río. Elena definitivamente no es mi novia. Sé que la profesora Mathers está pensando en sus deberes pastorales hacia un estudiante, pero tengo que cerrar este tipo de preguntas.

_ No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada profesora.

Ella suspira. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver que esto no va a ninguna parte.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, espero que sepa que puede hablar conmigo si tiene alguna preocupación.

Esto va mejor. Su mirada se endurece y se mueve incómodamente en su silla.

_ Al ser su tutor personal, es mi responsabilidad profesional de informar a las autoridades de cualquier comportamiento que conlleve un riesgo para uno de mis alumnos.

_¡Mierda! ¡Ella va en serio!_

_ Y por lo que vi anoche... eso es ciertamente el caso con usted.

_ Yo no necesito su ayuda.

Mi voz está tranquila, pero puedo sentir como el control se escapa de mí, desbocado, galopando en una montura de ira.

_ Yo creo que sí, responde ella. Voy a hacer una recomendación formal para que hable con la Dra. Weitz, nuestra consejera, esta mañana. No es negociable. _Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo._ Me pongo de pie y la miro fijamente antes de darme marcharme.

_ ¡Déjeme jodidamente en paz! No necesito esto. ¡No necesito nada de esto! Me voy de aquí. Y me dirijo fuera de su oficina, dejándola sin habla.

He dicho las palabras que se han estado produciendo en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. He perdido la motivación de Harvard, estoy aburrido de los límites que tienen para ofrecerme. Quiero salir al mundo real y poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido en la teoría y poner en uso todos mis talentos dados por Dios. Él no me hizo un puto genio sin ninguna razón.

_ ¡Christian!

Arrugo mi gesto. No me gusta la gente que usa mi nombre de pila. Cuando volteo es Shelly, por supuesto.

_ ¿Qué? Ella palidece con mi tono.

_ ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste tan de repente anoche y te ves un poco perturbado.

_ Estoy bien, gracias. Pero tendrás que completar la tarea de la profesora Mathers con otra persona.

_ ¿Por qué?

Su voz suena tranquila y me duele haberla tratado tan mal, bajo mis ojos hacia ella suavizando mi postura enojada ligeramente.

_ Porque he decidido dejar Harvard, le confieso, casi amablemente.

Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock.

_ Pero ¿por qué? ¿No estarás teniendo problemas con tus calificaciones?

Sonrío hacia ella. ¡Oh no, nena, no hay problema! Me encojo de hombros.

_ He tenido suficiente.

_ Pero anoche... ella tartamudea y yo le frunzo el ceño. Anoche fue... muy bien, dice ella, vacilante.

Siento que voy a poner los ojos en blanco, pero no sería cortés.

_ ¡Cuídate, Shelly!, le digo por encima de mi hombro mientras me alejo.

Conduzco de regreso a mi apartamento, empaqueto toda mi jodida mierda, libros en su mayoría, CDs, y la ropa, y lo llevo a una empresa de transporte para enviarlo a mi casa. Cancelo el alquiler de mi apartamento y escribo una breve carta a la administración de Harvard. No voy a volver. Llevo mi Ford a un concesionario de coches usados y acepto la segunda oferta que me hacen.

Una hora más tarde, estoy esperando en el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo con dirección a Seattle. Mando un mensaje a Elliot y le pido que me vaya a buscar cuando aterrice, a las 7am. Él va a pensar que he vuelto a casa para un descanso de fin de semana. No hay necesidad de difundir la buena nueva de que he desertado, aún es demasiado pronto. Sé que va a ser una gran pelea con mis padres. Van a tratar de hablar conmigo y convencerme. Ellos no tendrán éxito. Odio la idea de que ellos se van a molestar mucho, especialmente mi madre, pero tengo que hacer esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Elliot me está esperando en el aeropuerto.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito! ¿Cómo estás?

Nos damos la mano mientras él me sonríe. Él sabe mejor que nadie que no me gusta que me abracen. Supongo que nuestro saludo se ve demasiado formal, pero Elliot tiene toda mi confianza. Siempre.

Frunce el ceño al ver que tengo mi maleta grande conmigo. Por lo general sólo viajo con una bolsa de equipaje de mano si sólo voy a estar en casa por unos días.

_ ¿Qué está pasando, hermano?

Típico de Elliot, ir al grano. Puedo parecer estar relajado pero él no es ningún tonto.

_ No voy a volver a Harvard. _Lo he dicho_.

Su reacción es predecible, se ve sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué diablos? ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le siento como suspira, pero sé que esto es sólo la versión _light_ de lo que cómo mis padres van a reaccionar, aunque ellos probablemente no van a maldecir en ningún momento. Me imagino que ahora podría ser un buen momento para practicar lo que voy a decir.

_ No pasó nada. Simplemente es que no quiero seguir allí. Sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y no es pasar un año más de estudio académico.

_ ¿Estás seguro de esto? Mamá y papá van a tener una crisis, me advierte mi hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Sí, lo sé. Niega con la cabeza y me da una palmada en el hombro.

_ Es tu funeral, sentencia soltando un suspiro.

Es tan fácil ser Elliot, es tan sencillo, lo que ves es lo que hay. No como yo, con mis retorcidas, depravadas y oscuras profundidades. Elliot sabe que no soy normal, pero él nunca me ha querido menos por eso, no entiendo por qué.

El estacionamiento en el aeropuerto de Seattle, el Sea-Tac, está tranquilo, así que no tenemos que esperar mucho. Durante el trayecto a Bellavue, Elliot habla de la constructora donde trabaja como gerente de proyectos.

_ Te digo, que no dudo de la calidad de la obra, el equipo es genial, pero la dirección está demasiado jodida. Intentaron comenzar los trabajos de fijación de la segunda planta, cuando aún no se habían terminado los de la primera. Parecía todo un zoológico, los chicos se tropezaban entre sí para conseguir terminar los trabajos. Incluso algunos de ellos se molestaron. Yo sé exactamente lo que hay que hacer, pero estos estúpidos de dirección no me dejan hacer mi trabajo.

Por extraño que parezcan las palabras de Elliot, reflejan mis propios pensamientos, yo sé lo que hay que hacer para arreglar una empresa quebrada. Lo veo, es como leer un libro... no, es más como escuchar a una orquesta y alguien toca una nota falsa. Puedo escoger entre un centenar de instrumentos, cambiar de nota, lo siento y sé cómo mierda arreglarlo.

_ Estoy pensando en comenzar mi propia empresa: Construcciones Grey, continúa Elliot. Tengo los contactos y conozco un par de buenos arquitectos y paisajistas con los que puedo trabajar. Mamá y papá dijeron que me ayudarían a ponerme en marcha... ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Por qué sonríes, hermanito?

_ Sí, te escucho, Elliot. Estoy sonriendo porque eso es exactamente lo que pretendo hacer, empezar mi propio negocio. Y principalmente por todas esas razones que tú acabas de dar. Me lanza una mirada de sorpresa.

_ ¿En serio?

_ En serio. Además... ¿te imaginas yo trabajando para alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar para que les diga que tienen una mierda por cerebro y me despidan? Se ríe a carcajadas.

_ Buen punto, bien hecho, hermanito. Mamá y papá van a intentar persuadirte, me dice cambiando de tono.

_ Lo sé.

Puedo ver que está rumiando lo que quiere decir.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa en la ciudad por unos días? Tengo un sofá libre... mamá y papá pueden necesitar... un poco de tiempo para...

Él no tiene por qué terminar la frase. Yo sé que tiene razón. Vamos a necesitar un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

_ Gracias, Elliot.

Él se detiene en el largo camino de entrada de nuestra casa familiar. Mi segunda familia. La de Elliot y Mía, también.

_ Voy a dejar mi maleta en el coche, le digo.

Elliot rueda los ojos.

_ Buena idea.

Mamá y papá están tan contentos de verme. Papá estrecha mi mano, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que mamá me agarra la otra mano y me la besa un centenar de veces. Me siento como una mierda. Voy a hacerles tanto, tanto daño.

Un chillido como si un tren de mercancías se hubiera descarrilado significa que Mía se ha dado cuenta que estoy en casa. Ella viene a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se estrella contra mí. Ella es la única de mi familia que corre el riesgo de tocarme.

Ella ha vuelto a crecer. Creo que va a ser alta. Veo la cara de palo de su amiga Lily, que está de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, agitando sus pestañas hacia mí. Por el amor de Dios. No quiero ni verla.

_ Christian, me amonesta Mía. Di hola a Lily o ella nunca me perdonará.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y Mía se ríe de mí.

_ ¡Hola, Lily!, le digo, dándole mi sorprendida sonrisa de-no-te-había-visto.

Ella sonríe afectada y se ruboriza. Dios, que molesta es.

_ Hola, Christian, me sonríe.

Era una niña infeliz y ahora ella es una adolescente vil. Dios sabe lo que ve en ella Mía. Pero han sido amigas desde que comenzaron la escuela primaria. Mujeres, todo un completo misterio.

_ ¡Nos vemos! grita Mía, mientras corre por las escaleras.

Mamá me lleva a la pequeña sala de estar y empieza a reclamarme.

_ Te ves cansado, Christian. ¿Estuvo horrible el vuelo? ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Te has tomado un pequeño descanso antes de los exámenes de fin de año?

Tomo una respiración profunda. Esto es todo.

_ En realidad... yo no voy a regresar. He abandonado Harvard.

Mamá jadea luego se produce un silencio sepulcral.

_ ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?, pregunta papá en voz baja, muy baja.

Me paso la mano por el pelo.

_ Yo no estaba aprendiendo nada nuevo, papá. Quiero empezar a vivir mi vida. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer, si se puede saber?, dice con la voz de abogado fríamente tranquila.

_ Quiero empezar mi propio negocio, fabricación de telecomunicaciones. Tengo un plan de negocios...

_ Vas a volver a Harvard. Fin de la historia.

_ No, papá, no voy a volver.

_ Pero, Christian, interviene mamá. Esto es una locura, estás a poco más de un año para graduarte. ¿Por qué quieres abandonar todo ahora, cariño? Mira, cualquier cosa que haya pasado, tu padre puede escribir al decano, podemos solucionarlo y...

_ No, mamá. No ha sucedido nada. Lo único que yo quiero…

_ ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres qué?, cuestiona papá. Puedo decir que está comenzando a echar humo. Aún eres un niño. ¿Cómo vas a manejar un negocio? No tienes ninguna experiencia. El único trabajo que has tenido fue en casa de los Lincoln y las prácticas del pasado verano con mis compañeros del bufete.

_ Yo sé lo que quiero hacer, papá.

_ Bueno, te lo prohíbo.

Siento que mi esmerado control cuidadoso está empezando a desaparecer.

_ Tú no me puedes detener.

_ Yo te daré una buena jodida razón para hacerlo, me ruge.

Su tono me sorprende. No me había gritado desde que tenía 15 años y nunca había blasfemado delante de mí. Tomo una respiración profunda.

_ Lo siento mamá, papá. Voy a estar en contacto.

_ ¡No salgas por esa maldita puerta!, me grita papá. ¡Si lo haces, eso es todo! Tu asignación, el dinero fiduciario para tu educación, ¡TODO! ¡NO VAS A RECIBIR UN CENTAVO!

_ ¡Cary!, la voz de mi madre me sorprende cuando salgo por la puerta. ¡Christian, por favor no te vayas, no así! ¡Tu padre no lo dice en serio!

Ella se aferra a mi brazo, me ruega. El rostro de Elliot está grave mientras me espera en la puerta principal.

_ Lo siento, mamá, le susurro.

La beso rápidamente y nos vamos. Caminamos hasta el coche en silencio.

_ Todo salió bien, dice Elliot.

Su ironía casi me hace sonreír. No creo que nada podría hacerme sonreír después de eso. Sé que los he lastimado.

_ Era lo que yo esperaba, le digo, sinceramente.

_ Vamos, hermano. Vamos a ir a mi casa y a emborracharnos. ¿Qué te parece?

_ Jodidamente bueno.

El apartamento de Elliot está en un edificio de ladrillos rojos que antes era un almacén. Me sorprende cómo puede tener todo en orden, Elliot no es muy doméstico. Él ve mi mirada y adivina correctamente lo que estoy pensando.

_ Tengo una ama de casa, dice. Ella trabaja para el bloque de apartamentos y hace todo, la limpieza, la lavandería, hasta las compras por un cargo adicional. Se encoge de hombros. Trabaja para mí. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, Christian?

_ Sí, ya lo sé. Él es mi hermano. Gracias, Elliot.

Yo tiro mi maleta en la esquina de la sala de estar. Ya me siento enjaulado aquí adentro. Menos mal que no estoy pensando en pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

_ Vamos, dice, hay un bar al final de la calle que vende buena cerveza de importación. Algunas chicas universitarias van a pasar el rato allí, los chicos también, añadió, levantando las cejas. Elliot aún no está seguro de si soy o no soy gay, pero esto es lo más cerca que ha llegado a hacerme una pregunta directa.

El bar está lleno de gente y ruido. Curiosamente, esto me ayuda a pensar. Elliot habla más sobre sus planes para la construcción Grey. Estoy algo sorprendido. Él, obviamente, ha pasado un montón de tiempo pensando en esto y él tiene en mente un negocio mejor si le conceden el crédito correspondiente. Él tiene su capital inicial de mamá y papá y está persiguiendo un contrato que podría abrirle las puertas. Está emocionado y hambriento ¿que puedo decir? Por primera vez veo que tenemos más en común que el amor por el senderismo y la vela. En realidad estoy jodidamente orgulloso de él.

Voy con mi segunda cerveza y Elliot se encuentra en su quinta cuando me doy cuenta de que un par de chicas con buenas tetas nos están mirando desde el otro lado de la barra. Una es rubia y curvilínea y sé que ella es del tipo de Elliot. Ha mantenido a la familia entretenida con un gran chorro de atractivas novias rubias. Su amiga tiene demasiado maquillaje y el pelo teñido con dureza. Pero no me importa. Si fuera Claudia Schiffer, tampoco estaría interesado.

¿Por qué no entonces? Me digo a mí mismo. He decidido que no voy a someterme a Elena nunca más. Pero la verdad es que esta mujer no hace que sienta nada en mí. Nada de ella me interesa. Y las cosas no han terminado entre Elena y yo aún. Tengo que hablar con ella.

_ ¡Hola, muchachos!, dice la rubia con valentía caminando hasta estar al lado de nuestros taburetes y se apoya en la barra. Está mostrando una cantidad indecente de escote y nos observa, tratando de decidir con cuál de nosotros se va a quedar.

_ Bueno, hola, dice Elliot. ¿Podemos mi hermano y yo invitarles algo de beber?

¡Vete a la mierda, Elliot! Le doy una mirada que trituraría el hormigón, pero él me guiña el ojo.

_ ¿Hermanos? ¡Qué lindo es eso! No se parecen en nada.

_ Yo soy el más apuesto, dice Elliot lo que les hace reír.

Siento los pasos de la del pelo teñido hasta que se pone a mi lado. Su proximidad me pone nervioso. Me pongo de pie automáticamente y le ofrezco mi taburete. Ella lo toma, mirándome con todo el aliento y la mirada de una hembra en celo. ¡Búscate una vida! Le grito en mi mente.

_ Elliot, ¿me prestas tu auto?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Me prestas el coche sólo por un par de horas?

Frunce el ceño, pero me entrega las llaves.

_ ¿Estás bien, hermano?

_ Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que salir de aquí. Nos vemos más tarde, Elliot. Y… protégete.

Él sabe lo que le estoy diciendo y sonríe.

_ Seguro, hermanito. No me esperes despierto.

La niña teñida me pone mala cara, pero realmente no me importa nada; perra tonta. Si ella supiera como soy realmente, ya llevaría corriendo más de un kilómetro y sin mirar hacia atrás. Le estoy haciendo un favor.

Camino de vuelta a casa de Elliot y subo a su coche en el garaje subterráneo. Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas y saco mi celular. Tengo que hablar con Elena, aún no he recibido ningún mensaje de ella. Ella responde a la segunda llamada.

_ ¡Christian! ¿Por qué diablos me estás llamando?

_ Tengo que verte. Ahora.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ya lo has oído, Elena. ¿Estás en casa?

_ ¿Estás en Seattle? Me pregunta ella.

_ Estoy allí en 10 minutos.

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

No me molesto en colgar antes de que ella lo haga, sonriendo para mis adentros. Ella va a estar realmente molesta ahora. ¡Listo para el desafío!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Estoy apoyado en el capó del coche de Elliot cuando Elena abre la puerta principal. La miro con mi rostro impasible mientras su expresión cambia de la furia a la cautela.

_ ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Sabes que no puedes venir aquí a menos que yo te lo diga. Parece que voy a tener que castigarte. ¡Otra vez!

Sus ojos se iluminan ante la perspectiva, pero ella frunce el ceño al ver como sonrío con frialdad hacia ella.

_ No. Las reglas han cambiado, Elena. No voy a ser tu sumiso para ti nunca más.

Toma una inhalación brusca, entonces acecha hacia mí, con los hombros hacia atrás, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante como un ave de presa, con su postura de Dominante. Ella estrecha sus ojos y veo cómo va a arremeter su brazo para golpearme. Puedo bloquear el golpe y agarro su muñeca, obligándola a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda. Estoy contento de ver cómo ella está sorprendida y me encuentro tremendamente bien con el control que me da. Yo realmente estoy jodidamente bien con ello.

_ No, Elena. No me vas a volver a golpear con tu jodida mierda sobre mi otra vez. Ya he terminado con eso.

_ Pero... pero tú tienes necesidades, Christian, ella dice. Soy la única que sabe lo que realmente necesitas. Y tú me necesitas, ¿verdad Christian? Necesitas lo que te puedo dar. Conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, yo sé cómo hacer que responda. Siempre. Su expresión casi me da ganas de reír. ¿Se está ofreciendo?

_ Es verdad. Y has sido una gran maestra. ... Pero ya no Elena. He terminado con todo eso.

_ Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme que… ¿para hacer este gran anuncio?, ella se burla.

_ No, no en realidad.

_ Bueno, ¿entonces?

_ Tengo un proyecto que deseo iniciar, aquí en Seattle.

_ ¿Proyecto? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hay de Harvard?

_ Lo he dejado.

_ ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?, ella frunce el ceño.

_ Ya he tenido suficiente. Quiero seguir con mi vida.

Me encojo de hombros. Ella no necesita conocer los detalles. Una lenta sonrisa se desliza por su rostro.

_ Bueno, no puedo decir que esto me sorprenda. Puede ser que me haya sorprendido que sea tan pronto, pensé que mientras estuvieras dentro de las bragas de mamá Grace tú ibas a conseguir tu graduación.

_ ¡No intentes joderme hablando así de ella!

Ahora estoy jodidamente furioso. Veo el disfrute en sus ojos azules fríos. Ella quiere que me vuelva loco, quiere que pierda el control. Mis manos automáticamente se aprietan sobre la de ella y veo un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. No quiero asustarla... o tal vez sí. Vete a la mierda. Esto es confuso. La dejo ir y ella se está riendo jodidamente de mí.

_ ¡Oh, sí! Un "proyecto" aquí en Seattle, ella hace comillas en el aire. "Un master del universo de mierda" ¿no es cierto, Christian?

_ Todavía no, le respondo de manera uniforme. Pero por lo menos no voy a ser una jodida y aburrida ama de casa que termina seduciendo a un chico de 15 años para obtener su propio placer.

Ella está tan jodidamente loca, se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un accidente cerebrovascular. Oh, sí. Lámeme el culo nena.

_ Y creo que voy a encontrar una sumisa joven y agradable, para los fines de semana.

_ ¿Crees que puedes ser un Dominante, Christian?, susurra ella, la furia está grabada en cada palabra. No sabrías por dónde empezar. Pero yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Yo lo haré.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Seré tu sumisa.

Mi boca se abre con asombro. Da un paso hacia mí y descansa sus manos en mis brazos.

_ Quiero que me hagas daño, Christian. Quiero que me castigues... duro…

Mi boca está abierta y ella deja caer las manos lentamente, bajando sobre sus pechos, las partes superiores de los muslos, frotándose a sí misma. Y estoy tan jodidamente encendido que apenas puedo dejar de saltar sobre ella allí mismo delante de su casa. De repente, se separa unos pasos de mí.

_ Linc estará en casa pronto. Tienes que irte. Elige un lugar en la ciudad y voy a ir a verte y podremos comenzar tu nueva formación.

Ella me está despidiendo. Esto no es como yo me lo esperaba, esta conversación, por un momento, me hace sentir que estoy perdido.

_ Por cierto, dice ella, distraída por un pensamiento repentino. ¿Cómo vas a financiar ese proyecto exactamente? ¿Tienes capital para hacerlo?

No es realmente de su incumbencia, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a contarle todo a Elena que no puedo mantenerme callado.

_ Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado… así que voy a empezar con eso. Ella estrecha sus ojos y se queda mirándome pensativa.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras un montón de dinero?

_ Esa es mi intención. Ella se ríe de forma natural.

_ Estoy segura de que sí, pero ¿qué pasaría si tu tuvieras un capital de, por ejemplo, 100.000 dólares para tu comienzo?

Yo la miro boquiabierto.

_ ¿Así que tú quieres... ayudarme... con el dinero de Linc? Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y se ríe con incredulidad.

_ Llámame cuando estés listo, Christian. Voy a dar orden en el banco para que te transfieran el dinero por la mañana. Se da media vuelta y regresa a su casa y yo tengo la mayor sonrisa de mierda en la cara.

Conduzco de regreso al apartamento de Elliot como en un sueño. Yo todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó con Elena. Esa fue una reacción jodidamente fuera de lo normal. No dudo por un momento que ella esté hablando en serio. Elena nunca me ha mentido. Es una de las cosas que la hacen especial, y yo confío en ella.

En el momento en que estoy de vuelta en el apartamento ya tengo el desarrollo de los detalles de un plan. Conozco desde hace mucho tiempo el tipo de empresa en la que estoy interesado y hace un par de días lo encontré. Es una pequeña empresa de telecomunicaciones. Su retorno de la inversión es lastimosamente pequeño y si continúan fallando, seguramente pasen a ser historia en seis meses, a menos que alguien, es decir yo, pueda darle la vuelta. Tienen una buena investigación y desarrollo, hasta un gran producto, pero sus ventas son lamentables. Eso me dice dos cosas: o bien la dirección no sabe que tienen un buen producto, o no saben lo que realmente se traen entre manos.

Voy a necesitar unos 175 mil dólares para comprar una participación de control. Ahora que Elena me va a prestar los primeros 100 mil dólares, debería ser mucho más fácil conseguir un préstamo bancario para el resto. Este va a ser el truco. Tengo un caso de negocio grande y puedo demostrar que P & L tiene un futuro rentable, pero los bancos van a fijarse en mi edad y en mi falta de experiencia dándome seguramente un buen tirón de orejas. A menos que pueda convencerlos de que su dinero estará a salvo. Lo que significa que la mayoría de los grandes bancos están descartados, porque son demasiados rígidos por su propia burocracia para moverse con rapidez y evaluar el tipo de riesgo que van a ver en mí. Pero hay un banco más pequeño que realiza un historial documentado de los riesgos. Tengo que admitir que tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ellos. Ese es el plan A. El plan B es quitarle la empresa al hijo de puta.

Me siento muy cansado después de mi largo viaje y la horrible lucha que he tenido con mis padres, pero cuando abro la puerta de la casa de Elliot, yo sé que habrá pocas posibilidades de conciliar el sueño. Una mujer, probablemente la rubia del bar, se encuentra en pleno proceso muy ruidoso de pasión. Elliot no está mucho más tranquilo. Mierda. Él va a estar despierto toda la noche, si lo sabré yo, es lo que yo hago. Tengo que decir, que escuchar la vida amorosa de Elliot desde tan cerca no me hace absolutamente nada de gracia.

Al final me decido por ir a correr. Tal vez si corro hasta quedar agotado, estaré tan jodidamente exhausto como para escuchar los jodidos ruidos de mierda de Elliot y la Srta. Cabellos Rubios.

Después de dos horas de golpear las calles de Seattle finalmente regreso al apartamento. Estoy tranquilo. Gracias, ¡mierda! Me despojo de mi ropa sudorosa y me dirijo a la ducha. Mi cuerpo está dolorido por el cansancio, pero mi cerebro todavía está galopando a toda máquina. Espero que una ducha me ayude a relajarme, a pesar de que las probabilidades no son nada buenas.

La ducha está tibia, así que no permanezco tanto tiempo como me hubiera gustado. Agarro una de las toallas de Elliot y la enrollo alrededor de mi cintura. Estoy aliviado de que su ama de llaves mantenga todo tan fresco y limpio, no es el estilo habitual de Elliot, en absoluto. Me siento un poco más relajado así que hay una posibilidad de dormir, pero cuando me paseo de vuelta a la sala de estar, me detengo en seco. La rubia está de pie allí mirándome fijamente, su expresión no deja duda en cuanto a sus pensamientos, incluso si no fuera por el hecho de que ella está jodidamente desnuda.

_ Mmm, dice, sin dejar de mirar. ¡Hermanos! ¡Eso es caliente! Pero me temo que tu hermano no parece tener mucho aguante. Me preguntaba si tienen eso en común, te ves... muy tentador.

Ella camina hacia mí y por un segundo me quedo congelado en el sitio. Pero cuando ella se acerca casi hasta tocarme yo automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás.

_ No me toques, le digo, la advertencia es evidente en mi voz.

_ No seas tímido hermanito, me dice ella. Elliot dijo que eres tímido con las mujeres. Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

¡Jodido Elliot!

_ Vamos a jugar, dice mientras se masajea los pechos con las manos. Puedes tocarlos si lo deseas.

Ella da un paso hacia mí.

_ ¿Qué parte de NO, no has entendido: la N o la O?

Le regalo mi mirada pétrea y noto como su confianza se desmorona.

_ Oh, bueno, vete a la mierda, señor encantador, dice ella, enfadada. Supongo que Elliot tenía razón cuando dijo que probablemente eras gay. No hay necesidad de ser tan jodidamente desagradable. Y con eso se retira a la habitación. Gracias, ¡mierda!

No consigo dormir durante más de un par de horas, así que estoy despierto muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Demasiado pronto después de que ayer, tuve el acompañamiento del coro priápico de mi hermano y su enamorada que fueron difíciles de ignorar. Me visto rápidamente con mi traje oscuro y camisa blanca. No están demasiados arrugados después de estar en mi maleta. Me pongo a buscar una corbata y finalmente encuentro una de color gris plata que Mía me regaló por mi último cumpleaños. Ella dijo que me la compró porque coincide con el color de mis ojos. Mi hermana pequeña puede ser muy dulce a veces, otras veces puede ser peor que un grano en el culo. Mi teléfono suena y un mensaje de Elena aparece en la pantalla.

* El dinero está su cuenta. Me lo debes. *

Compruebo en línea si es cierto, en realidad no dudo de que el dinero esté ahí. Pero al ver todo ese dinero en mi cuenta siento un temblor de mierda.

Luego consigo una reunión con el gerente de nuevos negocios en el otro lado de la ciudad. La primera cita que puedo conseguir es a las 9.45am, así que tengo tiempo de sobra. Yo hurgo en la nevera de Elliot y encuentro algo de fruta y yogur. No me gusta mucho lo de cocinar pero todavía tengo hambre, así que decido tostar una rebanada de pan mientras hojeo el diario de finanzas. El precio de la tierra agrícola y el oro se han disparado, pero no hay ninguna noticia de que esto vaya a afectar lo que me interesa en la actualidad.

Finalmente, alrededor de las 8:00am, Elliot abandona su habitación, se le ve que está jodidamente satisfecho de sí mismo, o simplemente que ha follado bastante bien. Por lo general, eso significa la misma cosa para él.

_ ¡Wow! Te has perdido la oportunidad de pasar una gran noche celestial, hermanito. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste anoche? ¿Qué color llevas de camisa? Ah, se me olvidaba, sólo vistes de blanco. ¿Has comido algo?, yo realmente estoy lleno.

_ Buenos días, Elliot, dormí lastimosamente gracias a ti. Pero sí, he encontrado algo de comida, gracias.

Él me sonríe.

_ ¿Así que Julie no era tu tipo entonces? Ni me molestó en contestar.

_ ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

_ No es tu jodido asunto, Elliot.

_ Uhhh…mi hermanito iceberg, sólo preguntaba. En caso de necesitar algún tipo de ayuda y asesoramiento sobre este tema, el Dr. Amor está abierto a todas horas, 24/7.

Es difícil permanecer enojado con Elliot, pero a veces él parece ser el menor a pesar de que él es mayor que yo.

_ ¿Dónde está la susodicha Julie?

_ Durmiendo, tuvo una noche muy enredada y turbulenta, dice, levantando una ceja.

Realmente hubiera deseado no haberle preguntado nada.

Me decido a salir, a pesar de que es demasiado pronto para ir al banco. Me vendría bien un café tranquilo y, la verdad, es que no puedo hacer frente a sentarme en el apartamento de Elliot tratando de mantener una pequeña charla con la rubia. Voy a tener que buscarme algo para mí, mi propio lugar. Sé que la convivencia con Elliot simplemente no va a funcionar.

Compro el periódico local y miro los anuncios de los apartamentos para alquilar mientras bebo un café americano con leche descremada. La camarera es irritante, revolotea constantemente alrededor de mí ofreciéndose como si fuera una mercancía. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz de una jodida vez y se va a molestar a otro cliente? Le lanzo una furiosa mirada y ella retrocede.

Llego a mi cita un par de minutos antes. El Director del departamento de nuevos negocios envía a su asistente para que me lleve a su despacho. Al entrar me doy cuenta que su mandíbula golpea el suelo cuando me ve, supongo que soy un poco más joven de lo que esperaba.

Entra en el juego Grey. Tú puedes hacer esto. Respiro hondo y entro en su oficina hasta ponerme enfrente de él.

Es un hombre de unos cincuenta años con el pelo canoso, agudos ojos azules, se pone de pie para darme la mano. Puedo ver que está sorprendido, al igual que su aburrido ayudante, pero lo disimula bastante bien.

_ Sr. Grey, por favor, tome asiento. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Le cuento mi plan, mis necesidades de capital, mis bienes y la estrategia inmediata. Hace preguntas afiladas e incisivas que respondo fácilmente. Puedo ver que está impresionado, pero ¿será eso suficiente? Joder, necesito el dinero de su banco para hacer este trabajo. Odio esta sensación de estar a merced de los acontecimientos más allá de mi control.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, es una propuesta muy interesante. Muy interesante. El retorno de la inversión se ve fuerte y puedo ver que usted ha meditado mucho todas las opciones. Mi preocupación, sin embargo, son de dos tipos: su falta de experiencia en los negocios y su falta de antecedentes. Esto lo pone en una categoría de alto riesgo para nuestro banco.

_ Estoy al tanto de eso, Sr. Wilson, pero he demostrado que el riesgo es de hecho, insignificante. Los beneficios potenciales, sin embargo, son buenos. Lo veo pelear con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, si alguien puede sacar esto adelante, yo diría que puede ser usted. Voy a tener el papeleo preparado, si pudiera volver esta tarde a firmar, diría que dejaríamos cerrado el negocio.

_ Gracias, Sr. Wilson. Una inversión inteligente.

Y soy tan feliz cuando salgo de ese banco. No recuerdo un sentimiento así desde... bueno, en realidad desde… nunca. Primera etapa superada. La segunda etapa es comprarme una jodida empresa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Seattle Independent Comms ahora es mío. Bueno, el 51% es mío, el otro 49% es propiedad del viejo Roberts. Me gusta, es un ser humano decente, un hombre de unos 70 años que tiene la mala suerte de tener un hijo de puta como hijo.

Daniel Roberts tiene 48 años y puedo decir que el agujero de su culo está en el suelo. Hasta ahora sólo me he reunido con los dos Roberts, padre e hijo. Y ahora que el Sr. Robert se enfermó entrego los informes diarios a la mierda de su hijo. Tú te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me desagrada este hijo de mierda. Me intriga que Roberts Junior no sea propietario de ninguna parte de la empresa. Me imagino que su padre debe saber la cagada que es. Y me habla como si fuera un experto en lo que hace, pero sé que ni está enterado de lo que le estoy hablando. Pero yo no soy un idiota. No como Daniel Roberts.

No les he dicho nada a mis padres sobre mis planes. Papá ha dejado bastante claro que no estaba interesado y mamá sólo se preocupará por mí. Elliot, sin embargo, está jodidamente enojado conmigo. Él sigue diciendo que llame a la casa y que mi papá está realmente arrepentido de lo que dijo. Bueno lo que sea. Mi padre puede decírmelo él mismo. Él sabe mi número. Mía me ha estado molestando con textos y correos electrónicos y dejando mensajes todos los días. Le he contestado, pero he sido cuidadosamente neutral y no he querido darle ningún tipo de información a ella.

He encontrado un apartamento, pero no me puedo mudar hasta la próxima semana. El apartamento de Elliot por supuesto está vacío en el día y me aseguro de estar fuera en el momento que él llega. Mayormente no vuelvo a casa hasta que él esté durmiendo. Pero esa rutina ya me está volviendo loco. No puedo esperar hasta que tenga mi propio espacio.

Así que es lunes por la mañana voy a conocer al resto del personal de SIC. Ellos recibirán una sorpresa cuando vean que tienen un nuevo jefe. Insistí en que ninguno de los Roberts dijera a los empleados acerca de mí. Quiero ver las reacciones honestas en la cara de todos, que me permitirá saber mucho acerca de la gente que va a trabajar para mí.

Hay tres personas que debo conocer: David Rintz, Director IT; Marco Gambatti, Director de Ventas y Ros Bailey, Directora de Relaciones Públicas.

Estamos esperando en la sala de reuniones, ya me van a presentar directamente. Puedo verlos preguntándose quién soy y por qué razón han sido convocados aquí a las ocho de la mañana del lunes. El viejo Roberts me presenta y veo el asombro en sus caras. Bailey se esconde lo mejor y me mira con serenidad. Rintz parece confuso, una mirada más y voy a llegarlo a conocer cada vez mejor de lo que piensa, pero veo a Gambatti lanzando una mirada consternada hacia Roberts Junior. Interesante. Parece que pensó que estaría dirigiendo la empresa con él ahora que el viejo está fuera del cuadro. No, mierda no.

Me presento, les digo mi nombre y que ahora soy su nuevo jefe y los cito para reunirme por separado con ellos. No me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que Rintz es un gestor con buenas intenciones pero inepto. Ha sido ascendido más allá de su capacidad y es mucho más feliz tomando órdenes. Eso está bien por ahora, pero él no es la persona que voy a tener para hacer el trabajo. Ha trabajado para la compañía durante 22 años. Va a ser un paquete de indemnización caro y tiene menos de 52 años, no tiene muchas posibilidades de conseguir otro trabajo. Bueno tampoco es mi problema.

Gambatti trata de hacerme creer que es uno-de-los-chicos-importantes. ¿Con quién coño cree que está tratando? Le preciso que su record de ventas es pobre y trata de salir del paso diciéndome que tiene un gran contrato con una cadena de ventas al por mayor. La verdad es que ha tratado de conseguir una cita para ver a su principal comprador y no ha logrado nada. Pura paja. Al romper su tejido de mentiras cuidadosamente construidas a pedazos, empieza a sudar. Una hora más tarde sale de mi oficina, ceniciento.

Ros Bailey es fresca, tranquila y serena y, por primera vez en esta empresa, sabe con quién coño está hablando. Su interés por la investigación, el desarrollo y la innovación es genuino. Ella tiene un buen equipo de trabajo debajo a su alrededor, produciendo resultados impresionantes. No puedo entender por qué no está al frente de la Gerencia General de alguna empresa internacional, ella es buena. Yo cavo un poco más profundo, ella me mantiene a raya sin romper a sudar.

Empiezo a disfrutar del tira y afloja de nuestra discusión, ella no tiene problemas para mantenerse al día conmigo, una primicia para esta empresa. Pero ya la descubrí, tiene el techo de cristal. La Sra. Bailey sufre por ser una mujer que trabaja en un sector típicamente masculino. Y, a partir de su absoluta falta de reacción hacia mí, sospecho que es gay. Esto puede sonar bastante arrogante, pero es sólo para afirmar hechos. Me doy cuenta de que muchos hijos de puta sólo están interesados en el envase bonito; para mí, esa gente significa mucho menos que la mierda. La Sra. Bailey es diferente. Además me demuestra que es inteligente y capaz. Me comprometo a tener mi ojo puesto sobre ella.

Los próximos días son un torbellino de reuniones y presentaciones e informes de lectura y hojas de cálculo para analizar. Desafortunadamente Roberts Junior es el jefe de las finanzas; ¡qué idiota! su sistema, si se puede llamar así, es todo un enredo de mierda. Su pronóstico, es una ficción completa y sus planes de negocio, son… bueno… una mierda también. Entre él y Gambatti, han dejado a la compañía en caída libre. El Sr. Roberts lo reconoce, es por eso que casi mordió mi brazo en gratitud cuando le acerqué mi oferta.

Para el resto de la semana trabajo 19 horas al día. Pero incluso después de eso, no puedo dormir por la noche. Mi cerebro está girando con ideas y temas, problemas y soluciones; siento que mi cabeza va a estallar ¡mierda!

_ Vamos, hermano, es viernes por la noche, ¡vamos a hacer algo! Elliot me aborda tan pronto como entra por la puerta.

_ Te ves como la mierda y nos vendría bien un trago.

_ No gracias, Elliot, tengo que ordenar mi ropa para mañana.

_ Mierda no seas un mentiroso, hermano. Sólo tienes una maleta aquí te tomará sólo cinco minutos para ordenar tus cosas. Vamos, hazme un favor, mamá ha estado insistiendo en que yo hable contigo. Ella te extraña, papá, también. Y Mía nos está volviendo locos a todos. Literalmente locos.

Puedo ver que no va a dejarlo ir y sé que tengo que desconectarme por unas horas, así que tomo una ducha rápida y tiro de mis pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Elliot me arrastra hacia la puerta antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

Vamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de su casa. La comida es buena y me pongo a descansar un poco. Elliot y yo discutimos planes para su empresa de construcción y su interés por las tecnologías alternativas. Entonces, el verdadero motivo de su insistencia en venir aquí se hace evidente.

_ Mira, mamá realmente quiere que vayas a la recaudación de fondos anual el sábado. Ella me hizo prometer que hablara contigo acerca de esto.

_ No puedo, Elliot, estoy demasiado ocupado.

_ ¿Demasiado ocupado para tu familia?

_ Eso es un golpe bajo.

_ Lo que sea. Creo que deberías venir a arreglar las cosas con papá. Por lo menos le darás la oportunidad de pedir perdón.

Mi poder sobre mi temperamento es más frágil de lo que yo pensaba, no necesito que nadie me diga qué hacer, ¡mierda! Siento furia acumulada en mí, y yo sé que tengo que salir o voy a perder más tiempo. Saco un dinero de mi cartera y lo echo en la mesa.

_ ¡Vamos, Christian! Elliot me llama pero yo salgo de allí.

Doy grandes zancadas por la calle. Quiero darle a algo, me siento tan jodidamente frustrado que atasco mis puños en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta en caso de que alguien siquiera se le ocurra mirarme de forma incorrecta. Yo apenas noto donde voy, pero cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, me encuentro a un par de kilómetros de distancia del apartamento y veo un club de BDSM en el que he estado una vez con Elena. Entro inmediatamente. La música late con fuerza y el club está lleno de D & S están vestidos con toda la ropa de cuero esclavitud. Pero sé que la mierda grave sigue abajo. La encargada es una mujer con un corsé rojo, ella me aborda inmediatamente.

_ ¿Estás buscando un poco de acción, guapo? Asiento con la cabeza.

_ Tenemos un par de sumisas en entrenamiento que pueden adaptarse. Sígueme.

Las habitaciones de abajo son pequeñas, oscuras mazmorras sin ventanas, con todo el equipamiento que pudiera desear. Perfecto.

_ ¿Qué quieres, cariño?, me dice, tenemos rubias, morenas, viejas, jóvenes ¿Qué estás buscando?

_ Morena. De pelo largo. No importa la edad, le digo rápidamente.

Ella me mira pensativa y me muestra una habitación al final. Una mujer de pelo castaño cerca de la edad de Elena, está sentada leyendo un libro. Tiene el pelo con una larga trenza por la espalda, podría ser bibliotecaria, excepto por el hecho de que lleva puesto nada más que una correa de cuero. Siento que me empiezo a poner duro. No sé si es por ella o por estar mirando el juego de cañas en la pared. Oh, sí. La mujer me mira con expectación y asiente.

_ Ok, chico, dice la dueña. Reglas de la casa usuales: Las palabras de seguridad son amarillo y rojo. Eso es obligado, todo lo demás depende de ustedes.

Ella cierra la puerta detrás de ella y puedo sentir que la tensión se empieza a montar. Miro a la mujer y su dominio de sí misma comienza a fallar ante mis ojos, ella se convierte en una sumisa y baja los ojos al suelo. Me siento en mi mundo.

_ Arrodíllate.

Rápidamente se pone en el suelo. Está bien. No me gusta repetir. Camino a su alrededor, mido sus brazos, la evalúo. Ella mantiene los ojos fijos en el suelo. Yo no voy a tocarla hasta que ella esté asegurada.

_ Arriba. Se pone de pie.

_ Camina hacia la pared. Ahora puedes mirarme. Brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

Ella sigue mis órdenes, levantando sus manos sobre ella. Lentamente, me acerco hacia ella. Sus ojos siguen todos mis movimientos, están amplios y expectantes. Yo agarro sus muñecas y le encadeno con los puños de cuero que están en el techo. Puedo verla inclinándose como si me va a besar.

_ Mierda no te muevas, le siseo apretando mis dientes y de repente se detiene, un escalofrío de miedo siento pasar por ella. ¡No me intimida, señora!

Una vez que sus manos están aseguradas me relajo un poco. Necesito música. Yo paseo hacia el reproductor de CD y veo a través de los CDs disponibles. ¡Qué montón de mierda! Pero me aparece un disco con los Nocturnos de Chopin, ya sé que tengo que hacer. Oigo su grito de sorpresa cuando la música comienza, probablemente no es lo que esperaba. Tiene que acostumbrarse a mí, señora, nunca hago lo que se espera.

Entonces camino de vuelta, lentamente. Arrastro mis dedos por debajo de su garganta, desde la parte superior hasta llegar a su hueso púbico, lentamente. Me arrodillo delante de ella y le paso la correa de cuero por sus tobillos. El aliento se le para en la garganta y miro hacia ella y le sonrío.

_ ¡Oh, Dios! Susurra.

_ Silencio, les pido en voz baja. Abre las piernas para mí.

Ella separa muy bien sus piernas y le paso los dedos por la parte interior de sus muslos y ella tiembla por mis caricias. Entonces paso cada grillete por sus tobillos.

Me quito la camiseta y deshago el botón de mis jeans, mirándola, mirándome, mirándonos. Paso mi lengua por mis dientes y veo la necesidad en sus ojos. Oh no, tenemos mucho que jugar todavía nena.

Dirijo mis ojos a través de los instrumentos en la habitación. Ignoro los floggers y las palas, demasiados mansos para entender cómo me siento esta noche. Sus ojos se deleitan con las fustas y creo que ella quiere que elija una de esas, pero ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hablar. Quiero oír el silbido que hace al moverse cuando corta el aire y pienso en el sonido que hará justo cuando pique en ella. Quiero que su piel brille bajo un tono dorado bronceado bajo el toque de un experto.

_ ¿Qué tan difícil te gusta? le digo, burlándome de ella.

_ ¿Uno? Y yo bato el látigo en el aire tan cerca como puedo de su pezón izquierdo. Ella gime por mi precisión. Se necesita una gran cantidad de tiempo y habilidad para manejar un látigo con precisión y control, es una de las razones por las que es mi instrumento de elección. Levanto mi mano otra vez.

_ ¿Dos? Ahora lo hago por su pezón derecho, esta vez más fuerte y ella se retuerce de placer.

_ ¿Tres? La punta del látigo da en la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella gime en voz alta.

_ Silencio le susurro. ¿Cuatro? Esta vez dejo que la picadura del látigo dé en su pecho izquierdo. Sus ojos parpadean abiertos y abre su boca.

_ ¿Cinco? Muevo la fusta hacia arriba entre sus piernas para que encaje en sus nalgas. Ella está tan encendida, mi propia excitación es más que evidente. _Todavía no, nena_.

_ ¿Seis? Esta vez el látigo realmente muerde en ella, dos, tres veces. Su cuerpo tiembla.

_ ¿Siete? Su hermosa piel está mostrando las marcas de mi trabajo hecho a mano y la golpeó más duro y más duro, mi respiración entrecortada cada vez y sé que mis ojos deben estar ardiendo en ella.

_ Amarillo… ella susurra con voz ronca.

Estoy ligeramente decepcionado, yo apenas estaba empezando a entrar en lo mío. Sin embargo le he dejado la piel como las rayas de un tigre.

Dejo caer el látigo y deshago la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros. Sus ojos sobresalen ligeramente cuando ella ve lo que vendrá después. Me quito mis vaqueros y camino hacia ella y me pongo de rodillas, agarrando sus muslos con firmeza. Empujo mi nariz en su pelo púbico: huele a un tipo de madera, como el cedro recién labrado. Ella corta su respiración cuando yo uso mi lengua para explorar a través de ella y su temblor se vuelve más pronunciado.

¡Oh, no!, todavía no. No tanto todavía. Me alejo y la acerco al borde del abismo. Levanto la vista hacia ella y sonrío lentamente.

_ ¡Oh por favor! dice en voz baja.

_ Silencio le digo de nuevo y vuelvo a jugar con ella lentamente.

Una y otra vez la llevo hasta el borde hasta que las lágrimas caen por su rostro y sé que ella no puede aguantar mucho más.

_ Te puedes venir ahora, nena, le digo y paso la punta de mi lengua lentamente por su clítoris.

Ella se viene fuertemente y todo su cuerpo entra en un montón de temblores, estremeciéndose a través de ella. Su cuerpo se hunde rápidamente y la libero de sus tobillos, frotándolos suavemente con una mano, mientras que soporto su peso.

La dueña ha dejado una caja de condones en el banco de azotes. Tomo uno y lo deslizo en mi polla, he tenido mucha práctica para hacer esto con tan solo una mano. Usted se sorprendería de las cosas que se pueden hacer con una sola mano.

_ Me toca a mí, cariño, le susurro a ella. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí.

Puedo decir que está agotada, pero no he terminado con ella todavía. Golpeo contra ella, duro y rápido. Ella se queja en voz alta de la forma en que me estoy sintiendo yo, quiero que esto sea rápido y brutal. Martillo en ella una y otra vez y siento sus piernas temblorosas mientras se corre otra vez. Me corro dentro de ella con una estocada final.

¡Uff Gracias a Dios!

Ella se las arregla para poner sus piernas temblorosas en el suelo, apenas puede mantenerse. Libero sus muñecas y caen violentamente hacia abajo. La cargo y la siento en la cama. Apenas puede abrir los ojos. La miro por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, luego recojo mis pantalones vaqueros, mi camiseta y tiro de los calcetines y las botas. Estoy a punto de irme cuando escucho su voz suave.

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Frunzo el ceño y sacudo la cabeza.

_ Me gustaría verte de nuevo, dice, con una sonrisa en su voz. No le respondo.

_ Yo te voy a llamar... Bronce, dice ella. Gracias, Bronce. Eres muy oscuro, me gusta eso en un hombre. _Oh, no tienes ni idea_.

_ Nos vemos de nuevo, espero, me susurra, y cierra los ojos.

Estoy sorprendido de ver a la dueña que está esperando afuera. ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo? Supongo que es una precaución sensata porque ella no me conoce.

_ Espera un momento, dice. Ella mira a la habitación y habla con la mujer que parece una bibliotecaria.

_ Bueno, tienes un cliente muy satisfecho allí, dice la dueña escondiendo una sonrisa. Toma, esto es para ti.

Me entrega un sobre. Yo frunzo el ceño y lo abro. Son mil dólares en billetes de cien dólares. ¿Qué? miro hacia la dueña, aturdido.

_ El pago, dice ella, levantando una ceja.

Esto es tan jodidamente gracioso que no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas. La dueña no entiende mi reacción. Me mira como si yo fuera un animal salvaje que salió a pasear en su club. Meto el sobre en mi chaqueta y vago por la noche. Y pensar que yo solía creer que Elliot cobraba por follar. El pensamiento me hace sonreír.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Son las 2am en el momento que vuelvo al piso de Elliot. Estoy decepcionado de ver que la luz está encendida, espero que esto no signifique que él todavía está despierto. Yo realmente no puedo hacer frente a sus intentos de hablar conmigo a ver a papá otra vez. Casi salí de nuevo a la calle, pero creo que mi temperamento está en jaque, todavía estoy hirviendo bajo la superficie, pero restringido por ahora. Sí, la inquisición de Elliot es el calendario previsto.

_ ¿Dónde has estado, Christian? Su voz es tranquila y se ve tenso.

_ Caminando.

_ Mira, yo no quiero pelear, pero puedo ser el hombre mediador aquí. Tú y papá tienen que resolver esta mierda. _No me parece justo. No necesito tu ayuda Elliot._

_ Me voy a mudar en unas seis horas, Elliot, por lo que no tendrás que aguantarme mucho más tiempo.

_ ¡Estás comportándote como una adolescente!

_ ¡No me empujes! Mi voz es mortalmente silenciosa y los ojos azules de Elliot se amplían de la sorpresa. Hago puños con mis manos mientras mi sangre fluye de ira repentina.

_ ¿Quieres pelear conmigo, Christian? Su voz me sorprende.

_ ¡No! Sólo... déjame en paz, Elliot. Lo digo en serio. Me encojo de hombros, con ojos fríos y distantes.

_ Lo que tú digas hermano, dice en voz baja.

Luego se levanta y se dirige a su habitación. Es lo más cercano que hemos llegado a una pelea real. Me asusté de lo mucho que quería sacar la mierda de él, de mi propio hermano, por el amor de Dios. Yo soy un jodido hijo de puta. Y cada vez es peor. No sé qué hacer para detener la furia que cada vez me llena. Yo no puedo parar.

No puedo dormir bien, por lo que trabajo. Alrededor de las 5am está empezando a amanecer. Voy a recoger las llaves de mi apartamento nuevo a las 8am. Me doy media vuelta y voy directo al cuarto de Elliot. Me muevo en silencio alrededor de la habitación, recogiendo mis cosas. El resto de mis pertenencias de Harvard se han llevado a la casa de mis padres. Tendrán que permanecer allí por ahora.

Me voy en voz baja. Elliot puede tener un poco de paz ahora que me he ido. Yo nunca voy a vivir con nadie. Yo jodo a todo aquel que se acerque a mí. Yo no quiero eso para mi familia. Tengo que permanecer lejos de ellos.

Pero hay algo positivo en mi vida: mi trabajo. Yo puedo hacer una diferencia allí. Puedo arreglar las empresas que son como SIC y convertirlas en negocios rentables, asegurando los salarios de las personas que trabajan para ellas. Puedo ver la ironía: la fijación por las empresas jodidas cuando nadie las puede arreglar.

Mi nuevo apartamento es grande porque no me gusta sentirme enjaulado. Eso es lo mejor que puede decirse de él. Es uno de esos almacenes reformados que se ven por todos lados en las partes más antiguas de Seattle. Hay un pequeño cuarto de baño en un extremo con una unidad de ducha y una cocina-comedor que es, básicamente, una estufa de dos anillos y una barra de desayuno. No hay nevera, ni microondas y ningún lugar para sentarse. Tampoco hay cama o un TV. No me importa acerca de la televisión, pero creo que voy a necesitar un lugar para dormir. El piso de madera está muy sucio así que lo primero que tengo que hacer es contratar a una lijadora y limpiarlos de una puta vez. Es un trabajo agotador, pero hacer algo físico como el senderismo o ejercicios siempre ha sido una especie de terapia para mí.

Al final del día ya tengo todo lo que necesito, incluyendo una cama baja de madera. Es minimalista pero a mí me conviene. No tengo un armario, así que compro un martillo en una ferretería y clavo unos clavos en las paredes de ladrillos crudos. Colgando la ropa en las paredes hace que parezca una especie de galería extraña de arte moderno. Me gusta mucho la idea de que nadie sabe dónde vivo.

Corro, trabajo, como, escucho CD y, a veces duermo. Echo de menos tener un piano. El siguiente lugar en donde viva tendrá espacio para un piano de mierda.

Estoy por primera vez en la oficina el lunes por la mañana. Tomo nota sin sorpresa de que Ros no está muy lejos detrás de mí.

_ Buenos días, señor Grey, dice amablemente. Me gustaría que conversemos para tratar de conseguir un poco más de personal para el proyecto de banda ancha. Le escribí un informe sobre esto al Sr. Robert Junior pero no lo ha contestado.

Me gusta el hecho de que ella no pierde el tiempo preguntándome cómo estuvo mi fin de semana de mierda, pero la interrumpo antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

_ Lo leí. Estuvo bien. Tengo tres posibles pasantes que vienen de la WSU esta mañana. Quiero que los entreviste conmigo. Si alguno de ellos es lo suficientemente bueno, puedes tenerlo para el proyecto. Por un momento se alegra pero, rápidamente recupera la compostura.

_ ¡Gracias! Eso es... genial. Er... ¿a qué hora?

_ En mi oficina a las 8.45am.

_ Bueno, ¡está bien, entonces! Ella se aleja sonriendo para sus adentros.

Le envío un correo electrónico a Susan con mi horario. Se supone que es mi asistente, pero se nota que es jodidamente inútil. Ella es atractiva, una especie de muñequita: tetas grandes, un montón de maquillaje. También sospecho que Roberts Junior se la ha estado jodiendo un buen tiempo en la compañía. El hijo de puta no sabe ni siquiera que no se debe joder al personal.

Le dejo una nota en su escritorio diciendo que quiero café para tres personas en mi oficina a las 8.30am. Cuando veo que no aparece, me paro a ver a qué coño está jugando. Ella está en el teléfono hablando en susurros. Es obvio para mí que ella está hablando con Roberts Junior y que está tratando de averiguar lo que estoy haciendo. Le quito el teléfono y vuelvo a colocarlo en el receptor.

_ Café para tres personas. Ahora.

_ Oh, lo siento, cariño, yo sólo estaba...

_ Puedes llamarme Sr. Grey o Señor y si en algún otro momento postergas una instrucción que te dé, estás despedida. ¿Entendiste?

_ Pero...

_ ¿Entendiste?

_ Sí Señor.

Ella está horrorizada. Dudo que alguien aquí le haya hablado así antes. Y yo estoy jodidamente furioso, me hizo perder los estribos.

A las 8.40am Ros está en mi oficina y estamos repasando los currículos de los chicos que nos han enviado vía fax. Susan trae una bandeja con el café. Sus manos tiemblan y se ve como si hubiera estado llorando. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

El primer pasante es jodidamente inútil. Ha salido por la maldita puerta en tres minutos exactamente. ¿Qué se juegan en WSU enviándome ese idiota de mierda?

El segundo lleva un traje decente y competente, pero obviamente no más que eso. Ros se ve ligeramente decepcionada.

El tercer y último pasante parece que se cayó de la cama después de un largo fin de semana en un festival de música. Ros parpadea con asombro. Pero este no es como me lo imaginaba y por la manera que habla tiene un sin fin de ideas. Es justo lo que necesitamos y sospecho que la razón por la que no ha tenido una pasantía es por la forma en que se ve. Me importa una mierda lo que parece, yo sólo me preocupo de que pueda hacer el trabajo. Echo un vistazo a Ros y ella está sonriendo. Ella me da un movimiento de cabeza pequeña.

_ Gracias, señor Sullivan, hemos escuchado lo suficiente, le digo y se le cae la cara al tipo. Él piensa que él está fuera de onda. Nos gustaría ofrecerle un lugar aquí en el SIC. ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

_ ¿Me está ofreciendo un trabajo? ¿Por qué? La sonrisa de Ros amenaza con dividirle la cara a la mitad.

_Porque usted es el que queremos, Sr. Sullivan.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Eso es tan cool!, dice. Llámame, Barney. Yo pienso que la gente como usted... quiero decir, los trajes y er... esas cosas... nunca... me…

_ ¿Cuándo puede empezar? Le digo y le cortó la galleta feliz.

_ ¡Cuando sea!

_ Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, le respondo. El departamento de personal se comunicará con usted para solicitar sus datos durante la mañana. Es bueno tenerte en el equipo, Barney.

Mi mañana de mierda está ahora mucho mejor. Barney Sullivan es un puto genio. Y cuando miro a mi teléfono durante el almuerzo, hay un texto de Elena.

*Esta noche. Llámelo amortización del préstamo. Mándame texto con la dirección. *

Esta noche debería resultar interesante.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Elena está esperando fuera de mi apartamento y ella me mira cabreada. Bueno. Es importante comenzar con lo que quiero seguir.

_ Llegas tarde, ella gruñe mientras camino hacia ella.

_ ¿Y? Le digo con calma.

Ella parpadea hacia mí.

_ No me gusta estar esperando, dice ella, la tensión en su voz es obvia.

_ Y sin embargo, parece que lo hiciste, Elena. Ella me mira sorprendida. Así que decido aclararle la situación a ella.

_ No soy más tu sumiso ¿lo recuerdas? Estás en mi apartamento, así son mis reglas una vez que cruces el umbral. Si quieres jugar, nena, yo tengo el control. Su expresión cambia a la diversión.

_ ¿Estás hablando en serio?

_ Oh, sí.

Hace una pausa por un momento, pensando.

_ ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? ¿Señor?

La emoción enciende mi sangre y da un toque a mi polla con anticipación. Y quiero follarla aquí y ahora. Contra la pared. Quiero que sienta el ladrillo en su piel, en la cara, ya que la follaré duro por detrás.

Tengo que mantener mi lugar controlado. De esto se trata todo, de mantener el control. Soy el puto amo del control de mi persona y ahora de la de ella. Le abro la puerta de mi edificio de apartamentos y le doy un gesto para que camine delante de mí. Ella entra, con los ojos bajos. Es un viraje jodido de la situación tenerla aquí así. Pero yo no quiero que esto pase rápido, quiero que esto dure. La quiero mendingando. Y ahí está mi rabia de nuevo: cruda y caliente. Yo no sólo quiero hacerle daño, yo la quiero rebajar, humillarla. Sé que esto no es lo adecuado en una relación Dom /sub pero esta es Elena. Y me lo debe.

Camino detrás de ella en mi apartamento, planeando nuestra primera escena. Es una lástima que no tengo ninguna manera de suspenderla, me gustaría follar su boca mientras ella está con los ojos vendados. Por otro lado, compré algunos materiales en una ferretería camino a casa: cinta adhesiva, cuerda, bridas, velcro y algunas de esas cañas delgadas que las personas usan para apuntalar no sé qué mierda en el jardín. ¡Estoy improvisando, ok! Pero realmente voy a tener que preparar mi propia colección. Necesito unas esposas, más que todo por el simbolismo que ellas representan. La veo mirando alrededor de mi apartamento. Yo sé que no hay mucho aquí, pero su mirada de lástima realmente me enoja. Así que le doy una bofetada en su culo duro y ella salta.

_ ¡Ojos abajo! Le gruño.

Ella obedece inmediatamente. Sí, nena. Hay que acostumbrarse a esto.

_ Llevas demasiada ropa, murmuro. Quiero un striptease. Mantén los ojos hacia abajo. Me recuesto en la cama y la miro.

Agarra su abrigo por los hombros y lo deja caer al suelo. Luego se quita los zapatos y desliza su falda y con un puntapié la manda lejos de ella. Mmm, ella está usando las medias. Creo que quiero dejárselas. Pero ella conoce mis gustos también, que ella no las toca. En su lugar pasa sus manos hacia su camisa suave de melocotón, ella prensa la tela contra sus pechos mostrando los pezones creciendo fuerte.

Lanza la camisa al suelo y su cuerpo poco a poco se va revelando sensacionalmente. Se desabrocha el sujetador y lo toma por las tiras de sus hombros, dejándolo caer sobre la camisa. Ella baja las bragas por sus muslos y sale de ellas cuando caen en sus pies.

Hay un aire glacial en el apartamento y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. _No te preocupes, Elena, te voy a calentar_.

He crecido mucho observándola. Y a pesar de que hemos jugado esta escena una y mil veces con ella a cargo, esto se siente natural. Sí, este soy yo: dueño del control. Es donde quiero estar, es donde necesitamos estar.

_ Ven aquí.

Ella camina hacia mí, con los ojos aún hacia abajo, pero tiene la sensación de la emoción, la emoción de lo desconocido. Ella sabe que yo quiero herirla. Yo necesito hacerle daño y eso me excita. Dos folladores enfermos juntos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Me levanto rápidamente y estoy contento de que ella da un paso repentino alejándose mí. _Sí, debes tener miedo Elena_. Me quito la chaqueta y luego la tiro sobre la cama.

_ Deshazme la corbata. ¡Sin tocarme!

Coge el nudo en mi garganta y afloja suavemente, deslizando el material sedoso por debajo de mi cuello.

_ Ahora utilízala para ti y véndate los ojos.

Ella obedece inmediatamente, hurgando un poco con el nudo en la parte posterior. Privar a alguien de la visión no solo los hace más vulnerable, sino que los obliga a depender de sus otros sentidos.

_ Manos al frente.

Pongo juntas sus muñecas y las uno con cinta adhesiva delgada. Ella tendrá que usar pulseras durante semanas para cubrir las marcas de los verdugones que le voy a dejar.

_ Abre las piernas.

Ella obedece. Es incómodo estar así durante mucho tiempo. Lo sé.

Yo deshago mi camisa y camino hacia el cuarto de baño para tirarla en la canasta de ropa. Luego me paseo de vuelta a la habitación principal, mis zapatos fuertemente tocan en el piso de madera desnuda. Yo me los quito y salgo de mis calcetines. Ella tendrá que trabajar más duro ahora para oírme. Me deslizo los pantalones de traje y vuelvo caminando hacia ella.

Le agarro las manos y las bajo hacia mi polla forzándola a que la toque a través de mis calzoncillos.

_ Realmente creo que deberías hacer algo de trabajo ahora, Elena.

A ella se le dificulta por la cinta adhesiva que la debe estar quemando, pero me sujeta con fuerza y comienza a mover arriba y abajo y mi cuerpo se tensa de placer.

Doy un paso lejos de ella y me quito mis calzoncillos. Se siente bien estar libre de todo freno y me gusta el ambiente como de nevera en mi apartamento. Me siento bien para esto. Además, tengo la intención de comenzar a sudar, no importa como esté la temperatura aquí.

Paseo a su alrededor y tiro de ambos pezones duro. Su cuerpo se convulsiona casi sin control. Paso mis uñas por el pecho y por el estómago, dejando marcas débiles.

Sin previo aviso, yo la empujo sobre mi cama. Como es más baja que las normales, ella cae y pega un grito. Está medio arrodillada, media tumbada en la cama así que abofeteo su culo ¡duro!

_ ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacer ruido? Inmediatamente hace silencio.

Meto dos dedos dentro de ella y ella gime de placer. Yo le doy una bofetada de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

_ ¡Silencio!

Chupo mis dedos cuando me voy a buscar mi bastón de jardín. Hace un sonido agradable cuando silba en el aire. La improvisación tiene sus beneficios.

_ Pídeme, Elena.

_ Caña, señor, por favor.

_ ¿Qué tan difícil, Elena?

_ Muy duro, por favor, señor.

_ ¿Quieres que te duela?

_ Sí, señor. Mucho.

Los pitos de caña caen sobre en ella y le dejo un tirón en el cuerpo, pero ella no hace ningún ruido. Le di dos golpes en las mejillas de su culo y en ambos muslos. Puedo ver las ronchas empezar a hacer un dibujo sobre su piel bronceada. Joder, me encanta la forma en que se ve. Y me pierdo en los patrones que hago de la misma forma en que algunas personas encuentran imágenes en las nubes.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando estoy empezando a sudar libremente y estoy excitado, estoy en una especie de frenesí. Apenas oigo un susurro.

_ ¡Christian amarillo, por favor! Tarda unos segundos en llegar las palabras a mi cerebro saturado.

_ ¡Por favor, señor! Susurra de nuevo.

Y entonces suelto la caña y me pongo de rodillas detrás de ella y le meto mi polla duro por detrás, por lo que su culo expuesto canta con dolor. Una y otra vez echo toda mi frustración y dolor. Sobre todo el dolor en este acto degradante. Entonces la levanto de un tirón, forzándola contra la pared de ladrillo desnudo, presionando su cara y su pecho sobre la superficie fría. Ella corta su respiración y yo vuelvo a metérselo cogiendo el ritmo. Ella se viene en silencio, apretando a mí alrededor, pero sigo adelante hasta que mi orgasmo me lleva y me derrumba, lo que nos obligó a caer al suelo. Salgo de ella rápidamente y siento su mueca de dolor.

_ Arrodíllate vamos arriba, le digo en voz baja.

Le cuesta subirse, obstaculizada por las muñecas atadas.

_ Me ensuciaste Elena. Ahora por favor límpiame. Chúpame, que quede todo limpio.

Ella encuentra mi erección domesticada, manchada con mi propio clímax, y ella la pone en su boca y chupa duro. Dios, me encanta cuando me chupan después de haber acabado. Siento como me lleva adentro y a fuera. Es una locura total. Tomo su cabeza con mis manos y me pongo a construir de nuevo, doblo mis caderas hasta llegar a su garganta. Soy implacable porque quiero que se trague todo, así que no paro, lo saco y lo meto a mi voluntad, quiero que por un momento su boca quede sellada con mi polla. ¡Vamos Elena chupa con fuerza! Le grito. Esto es lo que necesito, esta sensación de tener el puto control, ¡ella no me va a joder más! Así que me dejo ir con fuerza, que se trague cada gota mía, cuando lo hace doy un paso hacia atrás y de un jalón le quito la corbata de los ojos. Sus párpados aletean por la luz repentina. No tengo ningunas tijeras para cortar el adhesivo así que busco un cuchillo de cocina y libero sus manos. Ella me sonríe.

_ ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez, Christian? dice con picardía. Alzo las cejas en tono de burla.

_ Tu primera vez con un Dominante… Su pregunta me hace sonreír y la veo fruncir el ceño cuando comprende.

_ Hiciste esto antes ¿Cuándo?

Su tono es casi con dolor y me río a carcajadas.

_ No es tu puto asunto Elena.

Me pongo una camiseta y mis pantalones de chándal y abro una botella de vino frío que saco de la nevera y le ofrezco una copa.

_ No. Tengo que volver donde Linc y me puede preguntar a dónde he estado. Ella frunce el ceño.

_ Él va a adivinar al ver tu culo, le tomo el pelo.

Ella sonríe serenamente. ¿Crees que yo dejo que ese maldito se acerque a mí? Nuestro matrimonio ha durado hasta ahora porque ambos buscamos placeres más allá de la cama matrimonial. Gracias a Dios. Ya sabes todo para mantener las apariencias.

_ ¿Así que él lo sabe?

_ No todo. No te preocupes, Christian. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Su tono me da ganas de coger la caña y joderla de nuevo, pero quiero que se vaya. Realmente necesito trabajar ahora.

_ ¿Dónde cree él que estás? Le pregunto, con poco interés.

Ella voltea los ojos.

_ En una noche en una recaudación de fondos del Comité.

_ No puedo creer que él te creyó eso, es para aparentar, ¿verdad?

_ En realidad, fui durante una hora, dice ella. Fue en casa de tu madre. Pensé que Grace se vería bien. Ella te echa de menos.

Me tenso y se ríe. Ella sabe que yo odio oírla hablar de mi familia cuando estamos así, saciados de nuestros placeres enfermos. Pero ahora puedo hacer algo al respecto.

_ Si alguna vez Elena, alguna maldita vez, vuelves a hablar de mi familia, te voy a azotar y follar hasta que no puedas estar de pie. Hablo en voz baja, con mi voz controlada. Ella se ha pasado de la raya. Oigo cuando traga su aliento y procesas las palabras que acaba de oír.

_ Creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora, Elena.

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_ Sí. Ahora.

_ Ok.

Ella agarra su ropa y se viste rápidamente.

_ Adiós, Christian.

_ Adiós, Elena.

Ella se va sin decir nada de nuevo. Y me alegro. Quiero mi apartamento para mí solo. Necesito la paz que ofrece una vida solitaria. Abro mi portátil. El pronóstico del retorno de la inversión está mejorando ya.

Es martes por la tarde cuando recibí una llamada a mi celular de mi mamá.

_ Christian, querido. Disculpa que te moleste en el trabajo, pero ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

_ No es un buen momento, mamá, estoy muy ocupado.

_ Lo sé, cariño, pero... mira, tengo una mala noticia.

Mi respiración se coge en la garganta.

_ ¿Es papá?

_ No, nada de eso. Tu padre está bien, Elliot, Mía todos bien. Es Elena Lincoln, la señora a la que le trabajaste aquel verano, que me pareció que quedaste enamorado de ella, pensé que te gustaría saber.

_ ¿Elena? ¿La Sra. Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ Ella tuvo algún tipo de accidente anoche. Está en el hospital. Bastante mal.

_ ¿Un accidente de coche?

_ Bueno, no, yo no conozco todos los detalles, pero tu padre está con ella ahora.

Estoy confundido.

_ ¿Por qué mi papá está con ella? Le pregunto.

_ Porque… y oigo un suave suspiro, porque la han golpeado, parece que la asaltaron. Creemos que ella conoce al agresor. Tu padre está tratando de persuadirla a presentar cargos. Hace una pausa. Bueno, pensé que te gustaría saber. No sé qué decir. Entonces mamá está hablando otra vez.

_ Todos te echamos de menos, Christian, tu padre más que nadie. Por favor, di que vendrás a vernos pronto. Por favor, querido.

_ Ok. Voy a al final de la tarde, le digo automáticamente.

_ ¿Lo harás, cariño? Oh, tu padre estará tan emocionado. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Mía. ¿Esta noche, entonces, Christian?

_ Sí, más tarde, mamá. Ella cuelga y me quedo mirando a mi teléfono celular. Elena. Oh, Cristo.

Ros se sorprende cuando le digo que me voy del trabajo temprano.

_ ¿Está todo bien?, pregunta con preocupación en su rostro.

_ Bien, murmuro sin convicción.

Ella no trata de iniciar una conversación, gracias a Dios, porque estoy tan jodido que solo rompiendo algo se me bajaría la presión que tengo por dentro. Estoy apenas consciente mientras conduzco al hospital. Camino en un estado de ensueño hacia la recepción. La mujer de mediana edad parpadea y se sonroja a la vez cuando me ve.

_ La señora Lincoln por favor y se queda ahí mirándome, ¿qué pasa con ella? Dígame dónde está Elena Lincoln, ahora me pregunta si soy de la familia. ¡Que mierda!

_ No, un amigo de la familia. Mi madre, la Dra. Trevelyan, me pidió que viniera a verla.

La mención del nombre de mi madre es un talismán para darme la información que quiero. ¿Qué maldita broma cósmica está pasando? Si mi madre se entera de la naturaleza de mis relaciones con Elena nunca me perdonará. Pero ella nunca se enterará, sobre mi cadáver de mierda.

Miro a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Elena. No puedo reconocerla al ver su ojo magullado y ensangrentado delante de mí. Su cabeza está envuelta en vendas y sus ojos están cerrados por la hinchazón. Uno de los brazos tiene un yeso.

Entro en la habitación, moviéndome con tanto silencio como si fuera un penitente entrando en una iglesia, casi no puedo hablar.

_ ¿Elena? ¡Oh, mierda, Elena!

Lenta y dolorosamente gira la cabeza hacia mí. Uno de los lados de su rostro está cubierto de vendas, el otro es una masa de carne horrible color púrpura.

_ ¿Christian?

_ Estoy aquí, Elena.

_ Christian.

Su voz se arrastra pero su tono es tan jodidamente agradecido.

_ ¿Fue Linc el que te hizo esto? Tengo que saber.

_ Sí, dice en voz baja. Lo sabe, Christian. Sobre ti. Acerca de nosotros.

_ ¡Mierda!

Me pongo de pie, paseándome por la habitación, pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

_ Voy a clavar el pellejo de ese maldito bastardo en el árbol más cercano. Lo voy a destripar. Voy a arrancarle el corazón cuando sea un cadáver en descomposición, le digo.

_ ¡No!, dice ella en voz baja.

_ ¿No? ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta por haberte hecho esto Elena!

_ No, por favor. Su voz es tan silenciosa que apenas puedo oírla.

_ ¿Por qué diablos no?

_ Porque no es lo que quiero.

_ ¿Por qué, por el amor de Dios? ¡Elena, el hijo de puta casi te mata! Mi voz se está volviendo demasiado fuerte, pero me parece que no puedo controlarla más.

Creo que está tratando de sonreír.

_ Me lo merezco, dijo. No me importa, Christian. Es bueno sentir algo. No he sentido nada en tanto tiempo, sólo contigo. Sólo contigo, Christian. Ella respira profundamente y puedo ver que le duele hablar, así que escucho con atención. Escúchame Christian, Linc me deja divorciarme de él y me da un buen arreglo, si su nombre no se menciona y si estoy de acuerdo en no procesarlo por agredirme. Ese es el trato. No negociable.

_ ¡Oh, Cristo, Elena!

_ No, Christian. Esto es lo que quiero. Por favor. Estoy tan cansada. Tan cansada. Sostengo su mano mientras se duerme.

Así que no puedo tocar a Linc. Todavía no. Pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y yo tengo una buena memoria de mierda. Linc podría salirse con la suya ahora pero en algún momento voy por él. Algún día.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Lo último que me apetece hacer es conducir a Bellevue después de ver a Elena en el hospital, pero le dije a mi mamá que lo haría. Y es hora de enfrentarme a papá. No hemos hablado desde que le dije que me retiraba de Harvard.

Mía me recibe en la puerta y se lanza sobre mí.

_ ¡Estoy tan molesta contigo, Christian! dice con fuerza. Mamá y papá también están molestos. ¿Y por qué no has contestado mis mensajes? Yo no te he hecho nada ¿Por qué eres tan malo? No sé qué decir a eso.

_ ¿Me dejas entrar o simplemente me vas a gritar aquí? le digo medio sonriendo.

Ella pone mala cara y se cruza de brazos.

_ No lo he decidido aún.

Pero ella me atrae al lado de ella y tira de mi mano para llevarme a la sala de estar.

_ Hola, cariño. Mamá está de pie, mirando medio tensa.

_ Hola mamá.

_ Te ves tan cansado, querido. Estoy segura de que debes de haber estado trabajando mucho. Todo lo que estás haciendo…

_ Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes por mí.

Ella frunce el ceño.

_ Yo soy tu madre, Christian. Está en mi trabajo preocuparme por ti, por Mía y por Elliot.

_ Pero Christian no te da tanto problema como yo, ¿verdad, mamá? Insiste Mía, haciendo reír a mamá. Estoy empezando a relajarme cuando mi papá camina directo hacia mí. La temperatura de la habitación desciende varios grados.

_ Christian.

_ Papá.

_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Estoy bien.

_ Me gustaría hablar contigo, en mi estudio.

_ Ahora no, Cary, dice mamá, con una nota de urgencia en su voz. Papá no le hace caso y creo que tiene razón, tenemos que hacer esto, salir de esto de una vez.

_ Está bien, mamá, le digo y me pongo de pie para seguirlo a su estudio.

Él me señala el asiento y se recuesta en su silla, tratando de parecer casual, pero no puede ocultar la tensión en su mandíbula.

_ He recibido una carta de tu tutor personal en Harvard.

_ ¿La profesora Mathers? Le hago un gesto de perplejidad. ¿Por qué ella le habrá escrito a mi papá? Oh, ya me imagino.

_ Me ha… intrigado. Eso me parece una elección extraña de palabras. Me quedo mirándolo impasible, observándole perplejo, tratando de llegar a su punto.

_ Ella estaba preocupada por ti por tu repentina decisión de abandonar... pero... más que eso… Hace una pausa y respira profundo.

_ Su preocupación alude a ciertos comportamientos de riesgo. Me gustaría mucho saber a qué se refiere con eso.

_ ¡Carajo! Tal vez será mejor que le preguntes a ella.

_ Te lo estoy preguntado a ti Christian. ¿Estás... bien?

_ Estoy bien, papá. Más que bien. He comprado una empresa de telecomunicaciones y todo va bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

_ ¡Christian! Soy tu padre, por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. Eso no va a cambiar, no importa la edad que tengas. Yo... no le he mostrado esta carta a su madre. Yo no quiero que se preocupe. Si pudiera... me tranquiliza que realmente estés bien... Yo no entiendo por qué te retiraste de Harvard, y luego, esta carta... pensé que era... como antes... toda la lucha... Se pasa la mano por la cara como si estuviera tratando de mandar lejos los recuerdos. Me siento como una mierda haciendo esto para él. Una vez más.

_ Papá, no sé qué decirte. Harvard no era para mí. Estoy bien, mejor que bien. Estoy haciendo lo que quiero... lo que necesito hacer. Soy bueno en esto papá.

_ ¿En serio no me estás diciendo sólo lo que quiero escuchar?

_ No.

_ Y este comportamiento ¿toma riesgos?

_ La profesora Mathers está equivocada.

Se ve aliviado, pero puedo decir que no está completamente convencido.

_ ¿Eso es todo? joder quiero terminar esta conversación. Me siento incómodo.

_ Bueno, hay una cosa más... Puedo tratar de controlar mi temperamento, pero siento que me estoy desgastando.

_ Yo... yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije la última vez que estuviste aquí. Tu madre me ha arrastrado sobre las brasas, sonríe con cariño, y te aseguro que no es un lugar cómodo para estar, confía en mí. Pero ella tiene razón por las cosas que dije, oscurece su expresión. Mis palabras fueron crueles y falsas. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Christian. Espero que sepas eso. La emoción que se torna en la habitación es más de lo que esperaba. Me paro de inmediato.

_ Estoy bien papá por favor tranquiliza a mamá. Él asiente con la cabeza. Él entiende que no me gusta emocionarme. No puedo. No soy yo.

No estoy sorprendido de ver a Mía esperándome afuera ansiosa.

_ ¿Tú y papá lo arreglaron? ¿Christian? ¡Por favor dime!

Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Te he extrañado, Christian. Estoy muy enfadada contigo. Mamá también.

_ ¿Hay alguien que no esté enojado conmigo?

_ No lo creo, me dice riendo, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo más tarde?

_ No lo sé, Mía. No creo que me quede mucho tiempo.

Ella pone mala cara.

_ Eres tan maluco Christian. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Y sus palabras me perforan porque en el fondo sé que tiene razón, yo no tengo un corazón. Entonces, ¿por qué me duele tanto cuando ella me dice esas cosas?

Nos las arreglamos para tener una cena agradable y familiar. Mamá dirige la conversación hacia territorio neutral. Sólo hay un momento incómodo cuando Mía menciona a Elena.

_ ¡Todo el mundo está diciendo que Linc la consiguió con otro hombre!, dice Mía, en voz baja pero emocionada.

_ ¡Mía, de verdad! Dice mamá.

_ ¡Lily lo escuchó de su madre, por lo que debe ser cierto! Ella y Elena, la señora Lincoln, son totalmente unidas. ¿Crees que sea alguien que conozcamos, alguien de Bellevue?

Estuve a punto de ahogarme y rápidamente tomé un vaso de agua.

_ Estoy segura de que es una tontería, querida, dice mamá, con frialdad. Nosotros no vamos a perpetuar los chismes en esta casa. Y ciertamente no es una conversación adecuada para la cena.

_Gracias por esa mierda, mamá._

Elliot comienza a ser el centro de atención cuando nos estamos tomando el café. La noticia de que ha dejado el trabajo y está formando su propia compañía "Construcciones Grey" es ahora el punto de conversación. Mía se lanza sobre él y papá suelta su primera sonrisa genuina en toda la noche y ofrece un brindis. Me alegro de que el foco de atención se haya alejado de mí.

Antes de irme mamá logra convencerme de venir a la recaudación de fondos anual el próximo sábado. Es una especie de tradición. Con el fin de mantener la buena relación con mi papá, estoy de acuerdo. Siempre ha sido su fecha para estos eventos y ella no está lista para dejarme solo aún.

Pero ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para la familia, así que ahora puedo salir rápidamente. Después de toda la mierda de esta noche, siento que mis emociones están tan agitadas como una montaña rusa, realmente necesito desahogarme y sólo hay una manera en que sé hacerlo.

De regreso a mi apartamento, me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me voy al club. La encargada me reconoce.

_ Hola Bronce, dice ella, sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiese en frente de ella un puñado de billetes de cien dólares.

_ Estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a verte. Pero aquí estás. Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti esta noche? ¿Jóvenes, viejas, rubia, morenas? Incluso tenemos una pelirroja esta noche, como tú, guapo. Y hay un par de chicos que estarían haciendo cola para un hombre de tus… talentos. ¿Cuál es tu veneno, bronce?

_ Hombres no.

_ ¿En serio? Ellos podrían pagar bien. Muy bien. Sacudo la cabeza, molesto.

_ Está bien, sólo mujeres entonces.

_ Sólo morenas. Me gustan las morenas.

_ Lo tienes, Bronce, aunque habrá algunas nenas frustradas en la casa. Sígueme.

Ella me lleva a través de la multitud de bailarines pulsantes y bebedores de las habitaciones privadas, reservadas para los clientes con mis gustos propios especiales. A la primera habitación que me lleva está una mujer con el pelo castaño y corto está recostada en un chaise longue. Sus ojos se ven vidriosos y desenfocados.

_ ¿Qué se ha tomado?

_ Sólo un poco de calmante Bronce. Nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Ella está un poco nueva y necesitaba tomarse algo para poder entrar en escena ¿entiendes? Niego con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Bronce?

_ No quiero principiantes. No quiero putas amateurs que me griten la palabra de seguridad en dos minutos de mierda. Una sonrisa renuente cruza su rostro duro.

_ ¿Quieres oscuro, bronce? Estamos para atender a todos los gustos.

Ella me lleva por el pasillo, pasando por una puerta contra incendios que ha sido cerrada con candado. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registra molestia, porque esto es una medida de seguridad básica y la regulación del fuego ha sido burlada, pero hay una parte mucho más grande en mi cerebro que me pone a arder de deseo y mi polla está luchando contra mis pantalones vaqueros, nada más entrar por este sitio. Al final del pasillo sombrío me apunta hacia una habitación pequeña.

_ Cincuenta y siete variedades de Bronce, dice, con una sonrisa fría subrayando los duros planos de su cara.

La mujer en el interior es de unos cincuenta años. No me doy cuenta de que ella está desnuda en un primer momento, porque su cuerpo está cubierto de tatuajes. Su cabello castaño cuelga en una larga trenza sobre el hombro.

_ Missy, este es Bronce, dice la encargada. Él dice que le gusta lo oscuro, ¿estás interesada?

Missy me ve y siento mi ira presente cuando ella me mira insolente pasando sus ojos por mi cuerpo como un rastrillo.

_ No lo sé, Sarah, parece un poco joven. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la escena, Bronce?

_ No es tu puto asunto, le gruño.

Y entonces ella sonríe. Y me hierve más la sangre y mi mirada se clava en sus ojos con una furia que hace que su sonrisa se desvanezca.

_ Sí, susurra.

La encargada cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido y me dirijo hacia la mujer, llevándola hasta las rodillas con la expresión de mi cara.

Dos horas más tarde y bañado en sudor, me visto lentamente. Algo de la tensión de las últimas 24 horas he aliviado. He colocado en su lugar los dos bastones y el flogger en el rack y he anudado los condones usados y los puse en mi bolsillo. Tengo cuidado. Siempre debo ser muy cuidadoso. Elena me enseñó eso, algunas mujeres tendrán el esperma del hombre para utilizarlo más adelante si les gusta el tipo. No voy a tener ninguno de mis pequeños bastardos corriendo por ahí, dejando mi ADN jodido en ellos. Así que soy cuidadoso.

Missy sigue tumbada sin aliento sobre el banco de azotes. No me gustan sus tatuajes, me hubiese gustado ver los cambios que he pintado en su piel con la caña, no esa mierda gótica con la que está cubierta. Recupero mi CD de Philip Glass y salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Esta vez no estoy sorprendido de ver a la encargada que me esperaba. Ella mira hacia la habitación.

_ Otra cliente satisfecha, Bronce. ¿Sabes?, podrías ganar un montón más con un contrato de exclusividad en este club. Ya me imagino ver a clientes haciendo cola alrededor de la manzana para estar contigo.

Que divertido. ¿Quién podría creer que hay tanta gente, tan jodida como yo en una ciudad del tamaño de Seattle?

_ ¿Estás interesado guapo?

_ No. Ella se ve molesta.

_ Mira, no me gusta a lo que estás jugando Bronce. ¿Qué tan estable eres? ¿O estás tratando de robar mis clientes? ¿Vienes de parte de Carter? ¿O de O'Brien?

Antes de que pueda responder, dos pesos pesados han bloqueado la salida al pasillo y me acuerdo de que la salida de incendios tiene candado. Para poder salir voy a tener que ir a través de ellos. De pronto las palabras de mi padre suenan en mis oídos: ¿este comportamiento no te traerá riesgos? La idea casi me hace sonreír.

_ Soy libre. Yo no jodo con nadie.

_ Entonces te sugiero que consideres tu posición, dice ella, con un borde peligroso en la voz. Te puedo ofrecer buenos términos, Bronce. No encontrarás una oferta mejor, te lo prometo. Su tono se suaviza un poco. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina para hablar de ello? Mi cerebro está trabajando a toda velocidad, la adrenalina recorre a través de mí. El pasillo es demasiado estrecho y si trato de correr más allá de los cuidadores, me van a joder seriamente. Decido seguir el juego.

_ Muy bien, vamos a tu oficina.

Ella sonríe en señal de triunfo y la sigo de vuelta a lo largo del pasillo y dejamos atrás a los pesos pesados. Ella me lleva a través de la pista de baile con sus clientes pavoneándose y mostrando todo lo que pueden. Veo mi oportunidad de salir. Antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, me aparto y salgo por la puerta rápidamente. De ninguna manera su gente será capaz de agarrarme ahora.

Cuando estoy a cuatro cuadras me detengo a un trote. Sé que no puedo volver allí por lo que ella me ha dicho, la escena que sucedió en el club para alguien con mis necesidades especiales se reduce a tres proveedores por lo que oí. No, no puedo correr ese riesgo de nuevo. Voy a tener que pensar en otra solución. Deben haber otros como yo por ahí, otros que no entran en los clubes. Si pudiera encontrar una sumisa con mis propios términos. Al igual que Elena lo hizo. No. No como Elena lo hizo, nunca como ella.

Bueno, yo soy un puto genio así que yo debería ser capaz de hacer algo.

Me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de mi apartamento con disgusto. Decido dejar el corbatín negro suelto hasta que llegue a Bellevue.

Mía me ha estado llamando cada hora durante todo el día para asegurarse de que yo vaya a la gala. Es jodidamente irritante, ya le dije mil veces que iba a estar allí. Ha llegado incluso a hacer arreglos para que vaya a buscar a Elliot y su última novia, así que tengo que ir. Pero también significa que voy a tener que quedarme hasta tarde, hasta que Elliot esté listo para irse. Una sonrisa de admiración a regañadientes se me cruza por la cara. ¡Mía! Ella va a ser una empresaria prometedora algún día. Ella es la única persona que conozco que puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. A parte de Elena...

Elena está fuera del hospital. Mamá me dijo que ella se está quedando en su casa mientras que Linc está utilizando un hotel en la ciudad hasta que el divorcio se resuelva, no será largo. Al parecer todo ha sido ordenado "amigablemente", lo que leyendo entre líneas, significa que Elena no entregará a Linc a la policía por joderla y a ella le darán la casa y todo lo que ella pidió según el acuerdo que hicieron. A cambio, él la deja ir tranquilamente.

Mi estado de ánimo se pone de manifiesto pensando toda esta mierda y estoy de un humor horrible cuando llego frente al apartamento de Elliot y pulso el intercomunicador.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito, sube un momento!

_ ¡Elliot! Simplemente mueve tu culo hasta aquí, tenemos que irnos ahora o vamos a llegar tarde.

En lugar de bajar me abre la puerta. Elliot es incapaz de llegar a tiempo a cualquier parte. Y él sabe que eso me enoja muchísimo. Odio llegar tarde.

Subo y me abre la puerta la novia, la miro y veo como sus pupilas se dilatan y sus mejillas se sonrojan. _¡Contrólate por el amor de Dios!_ es sólo una cara. Me pregunto si Elliot alguna vez encontrará una mujer cuyo coeficiente intelectual es mayor que el tamaño de su zapato.

_ Hola, soy Christian Grey, el hermano de Elliot.

Le extiendo mi mano para hacerla temblar y ella la toma sin fuerzas, una risa irritante que deja escapar de su boca pintada de rojo. _¡Uff bien lejos con eso! _

_ Soy Connie. Elliot me ha contado todo sobre ti. _Tengo serias dudas de qué le habrá dicho._

Resulta que ella es una pasante en la empresa de Elliot. Niego con la cabeza, pensé que Elliot era más inteligente en eso de no mezclar negocios y placer. Pero ese es Elliot: primero folla y después piensa.

Durante un cuarto de hora tengo que escuchar sus tonterías acerca de lo divertido que es la ciudad de Seattle, aunque aparentemente no tan divertida como Santa Bárbara o su ciudad natal San Luis Obispo, que es mucho más divertida, ¡Cristo! Si vuelve a nombrar la palabra divertido voy a tener que cortarme las venas.

Cuando Elliot arrastra su culo del cuarto de baño, vestido y afeitado por fin, mis sentimientos son cada vez más homicidas. ¿Cómo puede escuchar a esta mujer? Claro, ella es atractiva, en una especie de bomba sexy de alguna manera, pero, Dios mío, que aburrida es.

_ Oye, hermanito ¿Ya conociste a mi chica?

_ ¡Oh, Elliot, es tan dulce! Ella dice. Sabes que mi compañera de cuarto Mónica, terminaría adorándolo. ¡Podríamos salir algún día!

Vuelvo la mirada a Elliot y se ve incómodo.

_ Eh… Christian no sale mucho.

_ ¿Por qué no? dice ella, negándose a entender.

_ Bien, es hora de irnos o vamos a llegar tarde, dice Elliot, cambiando el tema con la sutileza de un camión.

Al salir oigo a Connie preguntarle a Elliot si soy gay, mientras que él intenta silenciarla al levantarse. Es casi gracioso.

Al llegar a mi coche Elliot ayuda a Connie a sentarse en el asiento de atrás y se desliza a su lado. Y al igual que un verdadero chofer, pongo la música y trato de no mirar en el espejo retrovisor para los próximos veinticinco minutos que tardamos en llegar a Bellevue.

En el momento en que llegamos Connie está de color rosa y sin aliento y su lápiz de labios cuidadosamente aplicado ya no existe. Elliot me sonríe y me quedo atrás con amargura.

_ Tienes que arreglar tu corbata, hermanito, él sonríe.

Levanto una ceja y me adentro entre la multitud de los acaudalados, Connie revoloteando a un lado.

Por todas partes veo a extraños recorrer los jardines de la casa de mi familia, los hombres están vestidos de negro intenso, mientras que el brillo de las joyas de las mujeres iluminan la creciente oscuridad. Me siento más solo que de costumbre, pero la sensación no es incómoda. Miro.

_ ¡Christian! La voz de sirena de Mía me despierta de mis ensueños.

_ ¡Has venido!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Te dije que lo haría. Además, te resultó el plan de traer a Elliot y a la nueva.

_ Oh, ¿qué tal? ¿Es bonita? Apuesto a que es bonita y ¡rubia! Siempre le gustan rubias. ¡Baila conmigo, Christian, por favor! Papá dice que está demasiado ocupado y Elliot nunca baila conmigo.

_ ¿Así que soy tu tercera opción? Ella me golpea ligeramente en el pecho.

Me inclino un poco. ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo, señorita Grey?

Le ofrezco mi brazo.

_ Me encantaría, señor galán, dice riendo.

Y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile que se ha erigido en una glorieta grande. Antes de llegar allí estamos acosados por Lily.

_ ¡Hola Christian!, dice con valentía.

_ Lily. Mía suspira teatralmente.

_ Hablamos más tarde, Lily.

_ Oh, está bien.

Llevo a Mía hacia los otros bailarines que se mueven con la gran banda que toca la canción Vuela conmigo hasta la luna.

_ Haz herido sus sentimientos, dice Mía.

_ ¿A quién?

_ ¡Sabes quién! ¡A Lily!

_ ¡Yo no le dije nada a ella!

_ Esa es la razón. Mía suspira de nuevo. Ella no es tan mala, Christian y ella es mi amiga.

_ Por eso la he saludado con un hola, le respondo con calma.

_ Bueno, lo menos que puedes hacer es preguntarle si quiere bailar.

Siento la ira siempre presente comenzar a arder.

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Sabes por qué, Mía. Ella pone mala cara, pero no insiste.

Bailamos en silencio, cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos. Voy a bailar con mi madre y con Mía. Nadie más. Excepto Elena. Dios, solíamos bailar. El recuerdo me hace sonreír y siento que Mía se relaja en mis brazos.

_ ¡Mira! Ya te dije que te divertirías si venías esta noche. Estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho, Christian. Te echo de menos.

Entonces, uno de los socios de la firma de abogados de nuestro padre nos interrumpe y se lleva a bailar a Mía lejos de mí. Bueno estoy solo otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

En las próximas tres horas me he convertido en un millonario.

SIC está haciendo un buen dinero, muy bueno de hecho. Las innovaciones que Ros y su equipo han desarrollado, son líderes en el mercado, no gracias al puto inútil de Marco Gambatti, que pretende ser la cabeza de las ventas. Bueno, pues ya no lo es.

Parte del trabajo de ser Director Gerente es saber quién puede hacer el trabajo y quién es un peso muerto. Gambatti es el peso muerto y, a partir de la tarde de ayer, él salió de aquí. Esta compañía lo ha tolerado desde hace años, pensó que por ser el compañero de golf del hijo del dueño era intocable. Gambatti está fuera y también David Rintz el Jefe de Informática. Él no es un idiota como Gambatti, sólo que no ha sido capaz de mantenerse al día con la forma en que el mundo ha cambiado. Hay un montón de tipos como él. Pero a partir de la medianoche del jueves, yo seré el único propietario de SIC y puedo disparar a quién coño se me dé la gana.

Tuve que hacer un trato con el viejo Roberts para mantener a su hijo inútil durante seis meses más, para guardar las apariencias, pero eso no va a cambiar la forma en que hacemos negocios aquí. Voy a dejarlo de lado, él puede sentarse en su oficina y jugar golfito las ocho horas de trabajo. Pero primero voy a presumir un poco de alegría.

Golpeo el intercomunicador hacia mi asistente.

_ Susan, quiero el café para tres en mi oficina en diez minutos, cuando Ros Bailey y Barney Sullivan lleguen aquí.

_ Sí, señor Grey.

Como le he expresado mis puntos de vista sobre sus habilidades como Asistente, ya ha entrado en el juego. Ahora debe dirigirse a mí de otra manera. No es una buena Asistente, pero ahora es lo que tengo. Ya me encargaré de eso.

El café llega al mismo tiempo que Ros y Barney.

_ Buenos días, señor Grey, dice Ros despreocupadamente. Ella no está intimidada por mí, ella es la única.

Barney entra detrás de ella y le murmura algo ininteligible. Es muy diferente cuando él está hablando de su trabajo, así que no me importa.

_ Ros, Barney, quiero que ustedes dos sean los primeros en saber que dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas yo seré el único propietario de SIC.

Saludo con la mano para su sorpresa y felicitaciones.

_ Barney, David Rintz se ha retirado por lo que te estoy haciendo Jefe de Informática.

Él se queda sin palabras, con una mano congelada en el camino para rascarse la oreja, y no puedo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Ros, te voy a hacer Directora. Ahora me reportas a mí y a nadie más.

Su sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría es genuina, entonces cae ligeramente.

_ ¿Qué pasa con el señor Roberts Junior?

_ Para los de afuera, es otro director de SIC, pero extraoficialmente ya no es nadie en esta empresa, estará aquí solo por seis meses, esto se los digo sólo para sus oídos. ¿Entendido?

Ella asiente comprendiendo y Barney sigue sentado congelado en estado de shock e incredulidad. Me pregunto brevemente si yo debería haberle pedido a Susan que trajera aguardiente en lugar de café.

_ ¡Vamos a poner a SIC en el mercado! les digo con fuerza.

Ros se levanta lánguidamente y sirve los cafés, creo que ella está preocupada de que Barney ha entrado en shock, también, porque ella pone cuatro cucharadas de azúcar en su café y le coloca la taza en la mano.

_ Gracias por esta oportunidad, Sr. Grey, dice ella.

Barney asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

_ ¡Por fin! ¡Síííí, bicho! dice, luego se sonroja furiosamente.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me río a carcajadas.

Cuando SIC comenzó a hacer dinero en serio, me acerqué al viejo Roberts con mi plan. Sabía que era la mejor oferta que iba a conseguir por el desperdicio de su hijo irresponsable, así que lo tomó. Le di sus frutos y ahora poseo el 100% de las acciones. Así que en tres horas me hice millonario, antes de que fuera firmado, sellado y entregado y Roberts aceptara.

Pero ya tengo mis ojos puestos en otra empresa que está deteriorada y esta vez el banco no dudará en prestarme el dinero que necesito. No sólo que ahora tengo un historial y activos financiables, saben que con su dinero les daré una buena devolución.

Así que esta mañana me hice millonario, ahora tengo cinco millones de dólares y sin deudas. Es una carrera en mi cabeza de mierda pero me encanta.

Soy el último en dejar el trabajo, bueno después de las 8pm, pero es temprano para mí. He quedado con Elena para cenar. Será la primera vez que la he visto desde... desde antes del divorcio. Los dos pensamos que sería una buena idea mantenernos lejos uno del otro y no dar más munición a Linc.

Sospecho que estoy siendo vigilado, un par de veces he visto un coche azul oscuro azul en el estacionamiento del personal. Sé que no le pertenece a nadie aquí, así que tengo cuidado. Y yo no quiero hacerles ver que me di cuenta, así no tienen nada que informar.

Elena ha elegido un restaurante pequeño, íntimo español. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado aquí antes. He venido a pie, lo que hace casi imposible que alguien me persiga sin que yo lo sepa. Ella está esperando por mí. Dios, ella es hermosa. Su cabello es un halo pálido, plateado alrededor de la cabeza y ella lleva un vestido de abrigo negro que llega justo por encima de sus muslos. No sé qué esperaba ver, quizás algo que me diga que estuvo en el infierno, pero no… ella se ve como siempre. Como Elena.

Ella sonríe cuando me ve y me ofrece su mejilla.

_ ¡Christian! Qué buen mozo. Te ves bien.

_ Tú también Elena.

Hay una pausa incómoda. Mil imágenes caen en cascada por mi mente: bailar, follar, hablar... palizas... muchas palizas. Ella me enseñó mucho sobre mí.

_ ¿Cómo estás? Dice en voz baja.

_ Bien, Elena. Realmente bien. ¿Y tú?

_ Haciendo lo mejor. Ahora que las cosas se resolvieron con Linc, todo es más fácil.

_ Lo siento... Pero ella me interrumpe.

_ He oído que está haciendo grandes cosas. Ella levanta una ceja delicada. ¿Ha salido todo como lo tenías planeado?

Asiento con la cabeza.

_ Sí, más o menos.

Ella sonríe.

_ ¡Te lo dije! Sabía que ibas a ser grande, Christian. Siempre lo haces bien. Eres una persona muy especial.

Yo frunzo el ceño. No me gusta hablar así con ella. Me hace sentir... incómodo.

_ Tengo un buen equipo ahora. Eso ayuda.

_ ¡Qué humilde de tu parte!

Se está riendo de mí y no puedo dejar de darle una sonrisa triste. Se siente bien hablar con alguien que sabe todos mis secretos, mis defectos, mis limitaciones. Ella es la única.

Me relajo y le hablo acerca de SIC y sobre mis planes para la nueva empresa.

_ ¿Sabes?, realmente deberías cambiarle el nombre, dice casualmente.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ponerle Grey Independent Communications. Que el mundo sepa que tú estás llegando. Ella se encoge de hombros. Yo lo haría.

El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente y lo rechacé, pero como ella dice que yo hago las cosas bien, ¿por qué no? Y ya me veo con la idea: GIC.

El camarero vuelve con una segunda botella de vino Chablis. Es demasiado atento con Elena y me hace enojar. Elena me sonríe. Ella sabe que yo sé que ella sabe. Ella lo ve todo.

Al terminar la comida siento que de nuevo el equilibrio se va de mí, la ira pulsando a través de mí. ¡Mierda! Tengo que controlar esto. Elena me sorprende por completo con la siguiente pregunta.

_ Así que, ¿cuándo vamos a reanudar tu entrenamiento?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Tú formación para Dominante. Nosotros la hemos interrumpido.

Fijo la mirada en ella y una sensación similar a la repugnancia que me enerva comienza.

_ Yo... yo no pienso en ti más así, Elena. Su sorpresa y disgusto son evidentes.

_ ¿Ah?

Trago y cierro los ojos.

_ Al verte en el hospital... así toda destrozada. No quiero ser responsable de nada de eso. Nunca más.

Ella suspira.

_ No fuiste el responsable Christian. No fue tu culpa, lo que sucedió fue inevitable. Y... no fuiste el único... tenía más diversión.

Me ha sorprendido y con una sonrisa cruel juega con sus labios. Pensé que lo que había sentido... lo que todavía siento por ella... era amor. Pero al verla así, jugando conmigo, burlándose de mí, no siento nada, sino ira.

_ ¿Te he sorprendido, Christian?, Se ríe.

_ Sí, me sorprendiste, pero eso es todo.

_ ¿Todo? ¿En serio?

_ No habrá más... entrenamiento, Elena. De ningún tipo.

Hay una pausa, antes de que ella se echa hacia atrás.

_ Ya veo. ¿Has conocido a alguien más?

No quisiera decirle, este realmente no es de su problema de mierda, pero la honestidad con Elena es un hábito.

_ No. Traté en un club pero no funcionó.

_ Así que... ¿qué sigue? Un hombre como tú tiene necesidades, Christian.

Me encojo de hombros. La verdad es que no lo sé. No he tenido tiempo para pensar realmente en ello. Corro todas las mañanas y por la noche y trabajo mucho. No he tenido tiempo para nada más. Pero sólo oírla decir las palabras pone a mi polla en un endurecimiento en contra de mi voluntad. Ella siempre ha sido capaz de hacerme esto, desde el primer momento que la conocí.

Ella sonríe.

_ Bueno, todavía puedo ser capaz de ayudarte, Christian. Un amigo mío… de la comunidad ha puesto en marcha un nuevo servicio para las personas con nuestros gustos especializados. Es discreto, todos los miembros son sólo por invitación y, por un precio razonable, puede hacer presentaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

Estoy sorprendido e intrigado.

_ Cuéntame más.

En el momento en que yo llamo al camarero para pedir la cuenta, me siento entusiasmado por la oferta de Elena. Bien podría ser la respuesta a mi problema, aunque hasta esta noche, yo apenas estaba consciente de que había algo que faltaba en mi vida.

Yo pago y estoy de pie para ayudar a Elena con su abrigo antes de recordar la razón por la que estábamos reunidos esta noche.

_ Esto es para ti.

Ella se ve contenta, y luego se sorprende cuando le entrego un sobre. Ella lee la cifra en el cheque que acabo de darle y sus ojos se abren con una sorpresa.

_ ¡Así que mucho!

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Son los cien mil dólares que me prestaste, más los intereses, además de algo que… estamos a mano ahora Elena, no te debo nada.

Ella me mira a los ojos.

_ Entiendo, Christian. Gracias por la cena. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento, como amigos.

_ Sí, me gustaría. Cuídate, Elena.

_ Oh, por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños para mañana.

Ella me besa brevemente y se va.

¡Mierda otro cumpleaños! Odio los cumpleaños.

_ ¡No seas tan gruñón, Christian! me grita Mía. Te va a encantar la sorpresa que tenemos planeado.

_ No me gustan las sorpresas, le respondo, con sinceridad.

Mi familia ha insistido en venirme a buscar. Elliot con aire de suficiencia se negó a decirme qué está pasando. Bastardo. Y él no está aquí. Hemos quedado en tomarnos unas copas esta noche y hoy todo el día con mi familia. No tengo ni idea de a dónde me llevan lo que me irrita.

Así que estoy intrigado y sorprendido al ver que hemos llegado a un sitio que se parece a una zona industrial abandonada. Un letrero dice Sociedad de Planeo de Seattle.

_ ¡Sorpresa!, Grita Mía. ¡Hemos reservado para ti una lección de vuelo! ¡Te va a encantar, ya sé que sí!

No puedo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo y suena un poco frío.

Una hora más tarde me han dado una introducción, una charla de seguridad y estoy atado a un planeador que parece que ha visto días mejores. Pero no me importa porque tengo una maldita sonrisa enorme estampada en la cara a medida que volamos a través del campo.

La sensación es indescriptible, mientras nos deslizamos sobre los campos y puedo ver la ciudad a la distancia. Nunca me he sentido tan libre, excepto tal vez cuando he estado navegando solo. Mi maestro me habla a través de los controles y me permite tomar el timón, explicando acerca de la velocidad del viento, la temperatura, el ascenso y el descenso. El tiempo pasó tan rápido, no puedo creer que terminó cuando me dijeron que ya había transcurrido la hora y que teníamos que volver a la pista de aterrizaje.

Mía llega corriendo y se lanza sobre mí.

_ ¿Cómo te fue, Christian? ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

Le beso la parte superior de la cabeza.

_ ¡Sorprendente! Sólo fue... simplemente ¡increíble!

Ella sonríe y me abraza fuertemente.

_ Mamá y papá van a estar tan felices, dice en voz baja.

¿Feliz? ¿Es así como me siento? No sé. Pero sí sé que voy a hacer esto otra vez. Y pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Grey Independent Communications fue lanzada hoy, o más bien SIC fue rebautizado. Se siente jodidamente bien tener la empresa a mi nombre.

Sí, sí, un gigantesco ego de mierda, pero tiene un propósito más allá de eso, es mi tarjeta de presentación en el mundo de los negocios. He tenido al equipo de marketing trabajando horas extras para obtener todo para el lanzamiento. Página Web, foros empresariales con actualizaciones, nuevo logotipo, declaración de misión, todas las habituales tonterías que son tan necesarias. Todo lo jodidamente importante es asegurarme de que todo el personal esté trabajando por y para el mismo objetivo y que los clientes sepan lo que somos y lo que representamos, lo que yo represento.

Y mientras tanto, he comprado tranquilamente la empresa número dos, un fabricante de teléfonos celulares pequeño, pero interesante. Su marketing está francamente jodido, casi del siglo pasado, pero aun así ellos tienen buenas ventas porque tienen un buen producto. Sus gastos generales, sin embargo, son demasiado altos y el gasto está fuera de control. Están perdiendo dinero todos los meses. He perdido la cuenta de los negocios que he leído que están cerca del paredón porque olvidaron el mantra clave: las ventas son vanidad, el beneficio es el rey. Si tú no tienes beneficio, es posible que también hagas las maletas y vuelvas a casa y te sitúes en la fila del desempleo laboral. Así que compré Teléfonos Celulares WA por un buen precio, por la nada despreciable cantidad de cinco millones de dólares. Pero mi plan de negocios dice que en seis meses, va a estar dándome un beneficio anual neto de 1,9 millones de dólares. ¡Voy por todo! ¡Teléfonos Celulares Grey! Sí, sí, esto me hace sonreír y eso no ocurre a menudo. No tengo tiempo.

He salido con Elliot un par de veces a tomar algo durante el último mes y le he prometido a Mía que la llevaré al teatro Alvin Ailey American Dance durante el fin de semana. Lo hacemos todos los años por su cumpleaños. La llevo a cenar a la ciudad, y entonces vamos a ver un espectáculo. Yo prefiero ópera, pero a ella le gusta mejor el baile. Lo que sea, en realidad tengo que reconocer que no le puedo negar nada.

Aparte de eso, he estado trabajando y tengo un par de carreras por día. Tengo que encontrar un club de King boxing cerca de donde yo vivo, o tal vez cerca de la oficina sería mejor, porque realmente siento la necesidad de sacar algo de mierda a alguien, y el personal está fuera de los límites. _Piedad_. Doy las gracias a mi buena estrella que encontré a Ros. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo y puede seguir el ritmo. Ella se quedará en GIC mientras yo pongo al límite a los nuevos empleados para que esté todo en orden. _¡Ojalá pudiera follar!_ Pero no puedo pensar en ese sentido, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada para encontrar un sitio donde me pueda formar como dominante, y no he respondido a la oferta de Elena. Necesito un poco de espacio... de ella.

Cuando pienso en ella, que es a menudo, me la imagino tirada en la cama de un hospital, sabiendo que yo fui el responsable, al menos en una parte. Linc tiene mucho que responder, pero Elena no quiere que yo lo toque. Voy a respetar sus deseos, pero si le pone un dedo encima otra vez, no seré responsable de mis acciones.

Sospecho que ella todavía quiere ser sumisa para mí y es muy tentador, pero sé que no es una buena idea. Es mejor que nos quedemos como amigos, sí eso es lo que somos. Mi cabeza está tan jodida, que es difícil pensar.

Mamá ha estado sugiriendo que debería encontrar un nuevo terapeuta para hablar de toda mi mierda. No necesito un maldito psiquiatra, necesito una sumisa de mierda. Esa es toda la terapia que necesito. Y, como si la llamara con el pensamiento, Elena me manda un mensaje de texto:

* Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Estás libre este fin de semana? *

En realidad no. Yo trabajo. Todo el tiempo. Pero estoy intrigado, ella sabía que iba a ser así.

Llego a casa, o más bien vuelvo al apartamento que veo durante unas horas cada noche y comienzo a sentir sudores por querer correr. Yo quiero trabajar, pero tengo que correr. Pero en primer lugar llamo a Elena.

_ Hola, Christian, ¿vistes mi mensaje entonces?

_ Obviamente, de lo contrario no te llamaría.

_ ¡No seas tan quisquilloso! Tengo algo que podría interesarte.

_ Estoy escuchando. Cristo, a ella le gusta tirar de la cuerda.

_ Un amigo de un amigo está organizando una fiesta especial en una casa privada cerca de Olympia. Todo muy discreto. Creo que el anfitrión es un juez de distrito. Pensé que podrías disfrutar de jugar un par de escenas, como un Dominante, por supuesto, si estás disponible. Ya he firmado, como Dominatriz, naturalmente.

Tengo muchas ganas de decir que sí, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Mis necesidades y las necesidad de otros parecen mutuamente excluyentes, lo que importa es que Elena tal vez tenga una solución.

_ Tal vez. ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?

_ La gente va a llegar a lo largo de la tarde del sábado. Habrá una cena buffet, muy civilizado, y entonces la gente sólo... hace lo que es natural. Ella se ríe con un sonido claro y chillón. Por supuesto podemos salir en cualquier momento, aunque creo que la mayoría alargará la estancia hasta el desayuno o para el postre, en función de su resistencia y punto de vista. Nunca tuvimos un problema con la resistencia, ¿verdad, Christian?

Sé que está burlándose de mí, pero no me importa. La idea es realmente atractiva, a excepción de lo de quedarse a desayunar. Yo lo que no quiero es ver a mi sumisa en la mesa del desayuno. Aunque una follada por la mañana es muy interesante.

_ Estoy esperando una respuesta, Christian, tú sabes que no me gusta esperar.

No tengo que pensar mucho eso.

_ Está bien voy, pero no cuentes con el desayuno.

_ Me gusta mucho lo del desayuno, me da un apetito... mmm como bien recordarás, Christian.

_ Estoy demasiado ocupado para ponerme a follar por el teléfono Elena. Te recogeré a las seis.

_ No, Christian. Voy a recogerte a las 6:30pm. Voy a estar en la ciudad en busca de lugares para montar un posible salón de belleza. Supongo que prefieres que te recoja en tu apartamento.

_ No. Vamos en mi coche o lo olvidas.

_ ¡Oh, Christian! ¿Estás tratando de darme órdenes? Eso es tan dulce.

_ Vete a la mierda, Elena.

_ No seas un gruñón, Christian, no te conviene. Bien. Voy a estar en tu apartamento a las 6:30pm y te puedes ir en tu coche. ¿Feliz?

_ Deliro…

Cuelgo el teléfono irritado pero excitado también. Ahora yo realmente necesito salir a correr.

Hay algo que me gusta acerca de correr por la noche, cuando las calles se vacían y voy moviéndome en silencio. Paso por oficinas y tiendas, por charcos de luz brillando como joyas. Trato de no ver mi imagen en las ventanas, pero cuando lo hago me parece un pálido reflejo de una persona. Se siente como si ese es el verdadero yo, una sombra que viaja a través de la oscuridad. Me gusta sentirme invisible. Gran parte de mi vida he tenido a la gente encima de mí, tratando de analizarme, preguntándome por qué estoy tan jodido y que lo bello del envase no coincide con la fealdad interior.

Veía que mi familia me observaba mientras tocaba el piano y mi mente estaba en otra parte. Mi madre me mira y su expresión es tan triste que no puedo soportar la idea de verla. Sé que hay amor en esa mirada, pero es sólo porque ella no sabe quién es el verdadero yo. Ella no puede ver nunca al verdadero yo, sería como romperla. A veces pienso que mi papá siente de alguna manera algo de mi oscuridad, hay una mirada de duda en sus ojos, como si lo viera. Tal vez es la diferencia entre sus dos profesiones: mamá quiere remendar a la gente rota como yo y papá quiere saber cómo trabaja la mente de los que ella remienda. Si supiera cómo trabaja mi mente, él nunca querría hablar conmigo otra vez. Yo no lo culpo. Tengo cincuenta tonos de mierda y no quiero arrastrar a mi familia a mi oscuridad. Ellos se merecen algo mejor que yo. A lo mejor… cuando pueda conseguir un mejor negocio, entonces… tal vez, puedo merecer su amor. Es una posibilidad muy remota. Sé que no merezco nada.

Corro hasta que mi cerebro se adormece. Los policías por aquí están acostumbrados a verme tarde en la noche, o tal vez es temprano en la mañana. A mí no me molesta. Me pararon un par de veces cuando me mudé a mi apartamento. Ahora sólo me ignoran: otro loco que no puede dormir. Sí, eso es correcto.

**Sábado**

He estado trabajando en casa todo el día, salvo por un breve entrenamiento antes y me he comprado un juego de pesas libres para usar en el apartamento. Sólo estoy pensando en tomar una ducha y estar listo cuando zumba el intercomunicador. Sólo son las 17:45. Elena ha llegado jodidamente temprano. Me pone furioso.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Saludos hermanito! La voz de Elliot suena metálica a través del altavoz barato.

_ ¿Qué quieres Elliot?

_ Entrar, para empezar.

Suspiro, pero pulso el botón de entrada de todos modos. Puedo oírle reírse por las escaleras. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

_ Oye, hermanito. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¡Cristo habla como un menor de mierda a veces!

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elliot?

_ ¿La verdad? Mamá me envió a verte. Nadie ha oído hablar de ti durante semanas.

_ No es cierto, yo voy a llevar a Mía al ballet por su cumpleaños mañana. Yo le envié mensajes de texto.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

_ Sí, mamá quería ver la evidencia de un cuerpo. Así que aquí estoy.

_ Genial. Ya me has visto. Estoy ocupado.

_ No seas una puta de mierda Christian. Mamá y papá están preocupados por ti.

_ ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estoy bien! He estado trabajando, manejando un negocio. Ya lo sabes. Tengo que emplear muchas horas. Lo miro con enojo. Levanta las manos en un gesto conciliador.

_ Sí, yo sé, como es todo. Pero puro trabajo y nada de entretenimiento hace que te haga un tonto del culo. Vamos, te llevo a tomar una copa.

_ Ya oíste lo que dije, Elliot. Estoy ocupado. Da la casualidad de que voy a salir y tengo que estar listo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién?

Elliot es tan jodidamente curioso.

_ A ninguna parte que te importe, y con nadie que tú sepas. Mi respuesta es concisa.

Quiere seguir discutiendo conmigo, pero lo piensa mejor.

Se muerde el labio.

_ Mamá me pidió que te recuerde... para estar seguro. No me mires así, solo estoy pasando el mensaje. Ella me hizo prometer y tuerce los ojos y se calla.

Yo sé lo que piensan mis padres. Que estoy en mal camino, que tengo mala conducta, que estoy tomando riesgos, gracias a la carta de mierda que le envió a mi papá la Profesora Mathers. Bueno o malo, puede ser cierto, tal vez.

_ Ya no digas más nada Elliot. Estoy bien, ya me viste, ahora, ¿por favor te puedes ir a la mierda?

_ Eres un idiota a veces, ¿lo sabías?

_ Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento.

_ Lo que sea. Le dije a mamá que me vendría a ver el cadáver, trabajo hecho. Adiós.

Más cierto de lo que piensas hermano, yo soy un hombre muerto caminando.

Sus pasos resuenan bajando la escalera y oigo el golpe de la puerta de abajo. Sí, tengo que mantenerlos alejados. No pueden saber la verdad sobre mí.

Me apresuro a la ducha, Elena estará aquí pronto. Mi cabello todavía está húmedo y no he hecho más que ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros cuando el intercomunicador zumba de nuevo.

_ Buenas noches, Christian. No es que llegué tarde. ¿Tienes lista la palabra de seguridad ya?

_ Elena. Eres tan divertida como siempre. En realidad, te acabas de perder ver a Elliot. Gracias a Dios. Ya estoy listo.

_ Yo quiero mucho a Elliot.

Sí, sí. Todo el mundo ama a Elliot. ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? No tiene cincuenta tonos de mierda.

Ignoro el comentario de Elena. Yo sé que ella está tratando de fastidiarme, yo no sé por qué. Bueno, la verdad es que lo sé, porque ella puede, porque le gusta verme enojado.

El camino hasta Olympia dura poco más de una hora. Elena está encantada con los sitios de salón que ha visto en Seattle y se ha comprometido a hacerse cargo del contrato de arrendamiento de una unidad en el distrito Escala. Es un área que es muy adinerada y de moda, un buen lugar para ella. No me importaría vivir allí un día, de hecho pienso hacerlo.

Las instrucciones que le han dado es llevarnos a una tranquila calle lateral y luego por un desvío hacia la carretera cerrada, enmarcada por antiguos cedros. A un cuarto de milla de la carretera, una casa señorial sale a la vista. Su diseño clásico y de proporciones Georgianas son agradables. Y en cuanto a la configuración, es hermosa, tranquila y majestuosa, como si toda la finca pertenece a un pueblo inglés de otro siglo. Apenas es el escenario de lo que va a suceder en el interior. La yuxtaposición me atrae.

Y ahora estamos aquí, siento la anticipación acumulada en mí y sé que Elena siente lo mismo. Reconozco el brillo en sus ojos, el tensado de los músculos abdominales. Sí, ya sé que se ven bien.

Una mujer elegante en sus finales de los años cincuenta nos abre la puerta. Ella lleva un vestido de noche y diamantes reales en el cuello y las orejas.

_ ¡Elena, querida! ¡Qué maravilloso verte! ¿Y este es... tu amigo?

_ Beatriz, ¡tú me ves con buenos ojos! Él es Christian.

_ Buenas noches, Christian. Qué bueno conocerte. Por favor, llámame Bea.

_ Bea, es muy amable de su parte invitarme. ¡Esto es tan raro! Y ella le ofrece una copa de jerez de mierda mientras se muere de la risa.

_ De ninguna manera, pasen. Hemos dado a nuestra camarera la noche libre, estoy seguro de que lo entienden.

_ ¡Querida Bea, por supuesto! dice Elena con una sonrisa.

Ella nos conduce a donde presumiblemente se encuentra el comedor, con excepción de la mesa, todo ha sido empujado a un lado y sacó las sillas. En lugar de cubiertos, la mesa de comedor se ha puesto, si ese es el término correcto, con una interesante elección de floggers, bastones, látigos, cadenas, esposas, grilletes, barras de separación y juguetes de diferentes formas, tamaños, colores y texturas. Hmm, interesante. Veo varias de mis armas preferidas en la pantalla. Con sólo mirarlos y pensar en cómo podría utilizarlos hace que mi polla dé una contracción con anticipación. Sí, esto es lo que necesito, lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Cuento a diecisiete adultos, sin incluir a nuestra anfitriona, Elena y yo. Soy la persona más joven en aproximadamente una década, pero eso no me molesta. Hay hombres y mujeres de casi todas las edades, forma, tamaño y color. Es un cuadro interesante y desvío mi mirada para ver quiénes son los dominantes y quienes son los sumisos. Pero lo curioso y es realmente jodido, es que cada uno se vistió con ropa de esclavitud. Excepto la anfitriona. Probablemente ella optó por usar un vestido en el caso de que algún repartidor de DHL se presentara y le diera un infarto. Hay canapés a la disposición en un aparador junto con el vino tinto y blanco, champagne y una selección de licores.

_ Todo mundo, dice nuestra anfitriona, conozcan a Elena y Christian, ellos se unirán esta noche a la fiesta. Bueno, estamos todos aquí, por favor, no duden en mezclarse y sírvanse las bebidas.

Ella toma a Elena por el codo.

_ ¿Te quieres cambiar con algo más apropiado, Elena, querida?

Elena sonríe con frialdad.

_ Me gustaría mucho encontrar un compañero de juegos, Bea.

Puedo ver que a Beatriz no le agrada, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no discutir con Elena.

_ Por supuesto, Elena, a tu gusto. ¿Christian una bebida, tal vez?

_ Gracias, Beatriz. Un vino blanco, por favor.

Me sirve una copa de Viognier. No está mal, aunque un poco florido para mi gusto. Holst Marte está sonando en el fondo, alguien tiene un sentido del humor.

_ Bueno Christian, estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, de hecho tengo bastantes ganas de tenerte aquí para mí, canta nuestra anfitriona.

Ella levanta su mano hacia mi pecho y doy un paso en retroceso. Veo sorpresa y confusión en su cara.

_ ¿Hay algún problema?

_ Prefiero no ser tocado, a menos que yo lo diga.

_ ¡Qué emocionante! Estaré pendiente la próxima vez.

Ella se aleja y va a hablar con otra persona y yo puedo ver a Elena mirarme con diversión. Ella es la única que alguna vez me ha tocado. A mí nunca me gustó, siempre lo hizo para castigarme y seguro como que la mierda es marrón que no tengo que tolerarlo ahora.

Al otro lado de la elegante habitación hay una mujer de unos 40 años que me llama la atención. Ella es de mediana estatura, con una figura completa, curvilínea, un vestido tipo vendaje con secciones recortadas y curvas halagadoras. Pero lo que me atrae es el largo cabello color caoba que se cierne sobre uno de sus hombros. Me gustaría agarrar el pelo alrededor de mi muñeca y tirar duro. Cruzo la habitación, sin romper el contacto visual.

_ Hola, es bueno conocer a alguien nuevo, dice en voz baja. Soy Siobhan... y tú eres Christian.

_ Buenas noches, Siobhan.

_ ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

_ Todavía no, pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Ella se ríe en voz baja.

_ Eres impaciente, pero me gusta. No sé quién eres, pero puedo ver lo que eres. ¿Te gustaría ver mi habitación?

_ Sí, me gustaría, Siobhan.

Somos la primera pareja en dejar el comedor, pero otros no están muy lejos y vienen detrás de nosotros, es como si una cuerda de perlas se ha roto. O tal vez somos cerdos, con las perlas siendo lanzadas delante de nosotros. Sí, eso me gusta más, por el bien de follar.

Yo agarro una selección de herramientas de la mesa a medida que nos vamos.

Siobhan me lleva por una escalera amplia y en una zona de galerías hacia un conjunto de habitaciones. Ella abre la puerta. La luz es suave, silenciada, la sala como un útero, primera habitación que veo en este estilo. De hecho, aparte de que hay una cama, vestida con sedosas sábanas negras, no se parece en nada a un dormitorio. Mosquetones colgando de una esquina y un conjunto de forma de cuadrícula de carriles atraviesan el techo. Me gusta muchísimo.

_ Arrodíllate. Junto a la puerta. Se da la vuelta, sorprendida por el sonido de mi voz.

_ Te dije que te arrodilles. No lo voy a repetir otra vez. Inmediatamente hace lo que se le dice.

_ No me mires. Sus ojos se caen al suelo. No me gusta que la gente me mire.

Me quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego quito mis gemelos y saco mi camisa blanca. Ya estoy poniéndome duro, han pasado semanas, pero quiero saborear el momento. Camino hacia ella, con los pies en silencio sobre la gruesa alfombra.

_ Levántate. Ella usa la pared para subir torpemente y ponerse en pie.

_ Date la vuelta.

Poco a poco bajo la cremallera de su vestido, respirando el aroma de su cabello. Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

_ Sshhh... Silencio…

Deslizo el vestido por sus hombros, pasando mis dedos por su espalda, luego dejo posar el vestido hasta el suelo. Lleva medias panties, que no me gustan. Estoy decepcionado, son medias que tapan hasta su culo y me gusta ver las bragas en un cuerpo húmedo y caliente. Se las quito y me arrodillo detrás de ella y paso mi lengua suavemente por las nalgas, manteniendo sus caderas firmemente en mis manos. Su piel está caliente, seca y agradable al tacto.

_ ¿Cuáles son tus Palabras de seguridad, Siobhan?

_ Am... Ámbar, ella balbucea y rojo. Señor.

_ Bien. ¿Límites duros?

_ Fisting, señor.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ No, señor.

_ Bueno.

Tengo la intención de tomarme mi tiempo. Vamos a ver hasta dónde puedo tomar a la deliciosa Siobhan. En primer lugar tengo que tener su aprobación.

_ Te voy a encadenar a la pared, Siobhan, y luego te voy a conocer.

_ Sí, señor.

_ Levanta tu mano derecha.

Ella la levanta y sujeto el brazalete de cuero alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando sujeto la izquierda me relajo, ella no puede tocarme ahora. Pero yo no quiero que ella me mire.

_ Cierra los ojos.

Me molesta no haber traído un pañuelo de seda para enmascararla. Es una pieza que debo tener siempre conmigo, me da el control y me irrita no haberme preparado.

Poco a poco deslizo mis dedos por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, los muslos, las pantorrillas y los pies. Ella lleva demasiado perfume, enmascarando su olor natural.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y la miro, pensando si debo o no asegurar sus tobillos, también. Tal vez más tarde. Es evidente que no puede soportar la tensión que se está construyendo, porque se atreve a arriesgarse y echar un vistazo hacia abajo.

_ ¡Dios mío, Siobhan, parece que voy a tener que castigarte! ¿No?

Su respuesta es un susurro ronco.

_ Sí, señor, he sido muy mala.

Le doy un palmetazo en el muslo por lo que sube la vista mirando a la pared. Su cuerpo está temblando y su respiración superficial y rápida. Realmente es jodido así.

Me paseo hacia la abundancia de juguetes y tomo mi tiempo para seleccionar un el implemento correcto. Estoy tan jodidamente duro ahora, cada vez es más incómodo. Pero, yo no quiero precipitarme, tenemos toda la noche, después de todo... o todo el tiempo que dure.

¿Quiero una caña? ¿Un látigo de siete colas? Hmm. Muchas opciones. Voy por el látigo. No he usado uno de estos desde hace tiempo, no quiero perder la costumbre. Arrastro las hojas por la espalda y veo su estremecimiento de excitación, entonces le doy duro cerca de la cabeza y veo su arco de la espalda reflexivamente. No, así no, necesito música. Hay un reproductor de CD en la sala, me pregunto qué pistas tendrá.

Tomo un CD y lo volteo, ¡ah!, sí, Ryuichi Sakamoto, Soledad: perfecto, sensual y lento, se adapta a mi estado de ánimo. Me puse a jugar y pasear por Siobhan que está prácticamente temblando de deseo y necesidad. Tomo su cabello marrón brillante y lo paso alrededor de mi mueca y, por fin, empiezo a trabajar con el látigo dragón, mirándola a su vez caliente, viendo como se pone su piel rosada por mis caricias. Pronto ella está gimiendo, casi lloriqueando, el sonido me enciende a lo grande y puede que ella esté cerca. ¡Oh, no, dulce Siobhan, todavía no!

Me detengo de pronto y le tiemblan las piernas. Vago de vuelta a la mesa de delicias. Oh, sí, cuentas de lubricación anal, sí, eso va a estar muy bien, gracias.

_ Esto es para ti, dulce Siobhan, porque has sido una buena chica, creo que te mereces un premio.

Lenta y sensualmente le lubrico su culo glorioso e inserto las cuentas. Las ajusto ligeramente y ella se corre inmediatamente. ¡Mierda! ¡Amateur maldito error! me he olvidado de que era poco probable que ella tuviera el mismo control que Elena. Por cómo se comporta, ella piensa que fue planeado, pero estoy irritado conmigo mismo.

Me quito mis jeans y comienzo a disfrutar de la libertad de estar sin ropa. Me doy cuenta de que las piernas de Siobhan están temblando.

_ Oh, Siobhan, creo que vamos a tener que empezar a trabajar. Decido ser amable y dejar que se arrodille para recuperarse. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

_ Pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

Ella levanta la vista, desconcertada, todavía jadeando.

_ Manos. No voy a decirlo de nuevo.

Obedientemente, ella hace lo que se le dice y en un minuto le ato las manos. Me aseguro de agarrar su cabeza firmemente, estoy de pie delante de ella.

_ Me toca a mí, Siobhan. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que debes hacer.

Tentativamente al principio, pero ganando confianza después, ella comienza a mover su boca sobre mi erección. No es garganta profunda, pero tampoco es mala. La tensión y el estrés de las últimas semanas comienzan a caer. Sí, esto es lo que necesito. Tomo su cabeza con las manos y flexiono las caderas. Ella gime suavemente, el sonido es intoxicante. Ella empieza a trabajar más duro y cierro los ojos dejando que el flujo de sensaciones pase a través de mí, como el mercurio líquido, circulando por mis venas. Finalmente me dejo ir y descanso mis manos sobre sus hombros hasta que mi respiración se hace más lenta.

_ Muy bien, Siobhan. Ahora, creo que me gustaría ver tu culo dulce doblado sobre la cama.

Yo la ayudo y ella me mira con asombro.

_ ¿Más? Señor...

_ Oh, sí, Siobhan, siempre quiero más.

Suavemente, se coloca sobre la cama y paso mis manos sobre su culo rosado. Entonces me arrodillo detrás de ella y meto mis manos entre sus muslos. Ella es hermosa y está mojada y con las cuentas en su culo el pensamiento es un afrodisíaco. Oh, sí más, quiero más, la quiero penetrar duro.

La pongo a tono de nuevo, voy a mis jeans y sacó un condón del bolsillo, deslizándolo a lo largo de mi longitud. Entonces me levanto y me coloco detrás de ella. Le beso la nuca de su cuello y me estrelló contra ella: ella dice en voz alta, un grito sin palabras.

_ ¡Esto va a ser duro y rápido, nena!

Ella gime y aumento la velocidad, cambio el ángulo ligeramente para tocar su punto G, hasta sentir que está apretando a mi alrededor, cuando siento que viene su orgasmo, saco las cuentas con una sacudida repentina y su respuesta es feroz y el impulso que llevo me empuja sobre mi borde y me derramo completo dentro de ella, caigo encima de su espalda, saciado, al menos por ahora.

Salgo de ella y le deshago los puños. Ella no se mueve. Yo la levanto y la siento, estoy de rodillas detrás de ella en la cama, frotándole los músculos de los hombros rígidos, ella mueve su cuello y parpadea somnolienta, ronroneando mientras mis dedos la masajean. Entonces le tiendo en la cama y la arropo con la sábana y se queda dormida al instante.

Estoy contento de encontrar que la habitación tiene un baño con ducha. Me siento relajado bajo el flujo de agua caliente corriendo por mi espalda mientras pienso en las últimas semanas. Esta noche ha estado bien, pero no me quiero perder el tiempo conduciendo hasta la casa de un rico hijo de puta. Y no me gusta que otra persona esté al mando. Lo ideal es que consiga mi propia sumisa. Voy a tener que hablar con Elena sobre el servicio que mencionó hace unas semanas. Esa podría ser la respuesta.

Siobhan está despierta y me mira, acurrucada como un gato, con los ojos brillando en la tenue luz.

_ ¡Eso fue realmente espectacular, Christian de verdad! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? Que no sea en la escuela, por supuesto, ella se ríe suavemente, no veo nada divertido en su comentario. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? Muy pronto, espero, me dice.

Su pregunta me sorprende.

_ Yo no lo creo, Siobhan. Ella se ve decepcionada.

_ ¿Por qué no?

Me encojo de hombros. Eso realmente no es su problema de mierda. Termino de vestirme, me pongo los gemelos, y salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí despacito. La música de piano de Sakamoto sigue ondeando a través de la habitación.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, oigo los sonidos de las otras parejas en las distintas etapas de la liberación orgásmica. Es bastante desagradable. Oír la excitación de los demás no hace nada en mí. No, definitivamente el sexo en grupo no es lo mío. Voy a tener que hacer otros arreglos.

El comedor está vacío. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar a Elena. La sensación es molesta, yo odio la espera. Como alguno de los canapés y encuentro una jarra de agua mineral con gas. Realmente me gustaría una copa, pero yo no voy a ser tan estúpido como para beber y conducir. Aborrezco las personas que toman esos riesgos tontos.

Me parece ver una primera edición de ensayos de Lamb situadas a un lado y me encuentro tirado en otro mundo. Una hora más tarde, la puerta del comedor se abre y aparece finalmente Elena.

_ ¿Hola, Christian, lo has pasando bien?

_ No estuvo mal, pero estoy listo para salir. ¿Y tú?

_ Mmm, tampoco estuvo malo. Creo que voy a tomar una copa de champán antes de irnos. Uno queda sediento, ¿no te parece?

**Domingo**

Voy a la casa de mis padres y apenas he salido del coche cuando Mía rebota hacia mí.

_ ¡Christian! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! y se lanza hacia mí.

No puedo evitar reírme mientras la capturo y la abrazo brevemente.

_ ¿Estás lista para salir? ¡Tenemos una cita, creo!

Ella me pone mala cara, dándole un aspecto más joven de unos 15 Años ¿No vas a venir por lo menos y decir "hola" a mamá y a papá?

_ Está bien, pero tendrá que ser rápido o no tendremos tiempo para comer antes del espectáculo.

Ella toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia la sala de estar. Mamá lleva unos pantalones y una camisa de gran tamaño.

_ ¡Christian! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Elliot dice que has estado muy ocupado.

¡Capullo de Elliot!

_ Sí, muy ocupado. ¿Cómo estás, mamá?

Ella me besa suavemente en la mejilla y sé que le gustaría abrazarme. Me tenso de nuevo. De repente me acuerdo de Elena y la casa de campo y de la noche pasada. Yo no merezco el amor de mi madre. Ella no debería tener un hijo como yo, ni siquiera un hijo adoptivo, ella no se lo merece. No soporto que me toquen y sean contaminados por todo lo que soy. Ella es demasiado buena, demasiado pura. Siento un dolor cuando parpadeo y la miro, es un dolor sordo que descansa en mi corazón marchito. Entonces papá está de pie frente a mí, con la mano extendida. Sacudo la mano brevemente.

_ Papá.

_ Me alegro de verte, hijo. Hay un silencio amargo.

_ Debemos irnos, Mía, o llegaremos tarde.

Ella asiente con la cabeza con tristeza y los besa y dice adiós a los dos. Inmediatamente me volteo y doy una zancada larga.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con mamá y papá?, dice Mía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo le puedo explicar? No puedo. No puedo. Eso es todo lo que hay.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algún tiempo, mi pensamiento es tortuoso como una serpiente. A mi lado, Mía esta inusualmente tranquila. Al rato, ella se inclina hacia adelante y enciende la radio: Toxic está sonando. Ella se pone a bailar y a cantar alto. Yo sé que ella está tratando de provocarme. Yo aguanto un tiempo hasta que cambio el CD: Debussy La Mer.

_ ¡Estaba escuchando eso, Christian! Ella me grita.

_ No, no lo hacías. Estabas tratando de irritarme. Bueno, funcionó. Trabajo realizado.

Ella pone mala cara.

_ Es mi cumpleaños, yo debería poder escuchar lo que me gusta.

Suspiro.

_Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? Britney entonces, lo que sea para agradarla por Dios.

_ Esto está bien, se encoge de hombros. Mía no puede ponerse de mal humor por mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?

_ Hay un gran restaurante vietnamita que he encontrado. Ellos hacen una media Raug Muong Rieu.

Ella arruga la nariz.

_ No me gusta el cangrejo. ¿No podemos ir a Pizza Hut?

¡Oh, por el amor a cristo!

_ ¡Si eso es lo que realmente quieres!

Ella sonríe.

_ No, yo sólo pensé que con la idea lo más probable es que te volverías loco jajaja. Me gustaría ir a uno italiano, por favor.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ella ¡es tan molesta!

Me estaciono en un restaurante pequeño y familiar italiano. Al que he venido un par de veces. Abro la puerta para ella y, tras el frío de la tarde de principios de otoño, el calor del pequeño lugar es acogedor.

_ ¡Bongiorno!, Dice el propietario, bajito de pelo negro con un bigote enorme. Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Grey y a su bella dama. Mía ríe por lo bajito.

_ Gracias, Giuseppe. Esta es mi hermana, Mía.

_ ¡Ah, bellissima Mía! ¿Su asiento habitual señor?

Él empieza a llevarnos a una mesa en la parte trasera.

_ ¿No podemos sentarnos junto a la ventana? Dice mía lloriqueando, me gusta ver a la gente.

Yo frunzo el ceño. No me gusta ser observado mientras estoy comiendo, pero es su cumpleaños, como ella ya ha señalado.

_ Bien, una mesa en la parte delantera, por favor, Giuseppe.

_ Lo que sea por una _signorina_ hermosa, dice con un gesto digno del Cinque Hotel Charles en París.

Mía salta felizmente a la mesa, con los ojos brillantes.

_ ¿Y que desea de beber la _signorina_ hermosa?

_ Champagne, por favor, Giuseppe, responde ella.

Él sonríe.

_ Esta bella joven debe bañarse sólo en champagne, pero tal vez ¿un agua mineral con gas o soda para tomar en su lugar?

Puedo decir que Mía quiere protestar pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente joven y se deslumbra por la adulación y estoy agradecido de que Giuseppe sabe cómo manejar a las adolescentes.

_ ¿Y para usted, señor? Lo de siempre ¿Pigato?

_ Esta noche no, gracias, Giuseppe. Sólo un agua mineral con gas.

Le entrega un menú a Mía y ella lo lee lentamente, una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, la evidencia de su concentración.

Mía le gusta la buena comida. No me sorprendería si ella se inclina en esa dirección. Mamá y papá están débilmente horrorizados por la idea. Estar en el sector de la hostelería significa bajos salarios y largas jornadas. Tienen razón, por supuesto, pero tienes que usar lo que te dan. Quizás Mía podría ser un crítico de restaurantes, ella tiene el _bit_ crítico cosido ya.

Ella ordena una Insalata Tricolore y un lingüini de mariscos. Yo, aceitunas y pan orden rosetta marinara con penne.

Luego se inclina hacia atrás y me dirige una mirada determinada.

_ ¿Con quién has venido aquí antes?

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que venía con alguien?

_ Lo sé. ¿Con quién fue?

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mía.

_ Así que viniste con alguien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Christian? Es mi cumpleaños.

_ Ya has jugado esa carta una vez, no va a funcionar de nuevo. Trato una táctica de distracción. ¿Qué tal todo en la escuela?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

_ La señora Daniels casi le da un infarto cuando Lily apareció vestida en una mini falda ultracorta. La enviaron a la Dirección. Su mamá estaba furiosa.

_ Eso fue muy irresponsable de su parte.

Mía frunce el ceño.

_ ¡Qué hipócrita eres Christian! Al menos no la expulsaron. ¿De cuántas escuelas te expulsaron a ti? ¡No creas que me he olvidado!

Un punto justo. Pero yo no quiero que mi hermana pequeña siga mis pasos.

_ Lily es una mala influencia.

_ ¡Christian Suenas como papá! Lily es mi amiga. La conozco desde siempre. Y a ella realmente le gustas.

Trato de ocultar un estremecimiento.

_ Pero ella no cree que a ti te gusten las chicas.

_ ¿¡Qué!?

Mía continúa.

_ Ella piensa que eres gay.

Bueno, mejor eso, a que sepan la verdad.

_ ¿Lo eres Christian?

_ Yo no soy nada, Mía, dije, frunciendo el ceño. Y es cierto, no soy nada. Yo no soy nadie. ¿Cambiamos el tema, por favor?

Por una vez, ella hace lo que le pido y nos las arreglamos para disfrutar de la comida en paz. No tenemos tiempo para los postres si queremos llegar al teatro a tiempo, por lo que me comprometo a comprarle un helado durante el intervalo.

Al salir, Giuseppe le ayuda a ponerse el abrigo.

_ ¡Buona sera e sogni d'oro, signorina bellissima! Espero volver a verte pronto, señor Grey. A usted, su encantadora hermana y su bella madre.

_ Yo no sabía que a mamá la trajiste aquí, dice Mía. Ella no me dijo nada.

¡Vete a la mierda! De repente no puedo salir lo suficientemente rápido porque la verdad es que nunca he traído a mi madre aquí, sólo a Elena. Y ahora me aseguro que no vamos a volver.

Es un gran día para mi nueva compañía de teléfonos celulares. Celulares Grey. Después de tres meses de llamadas, cartas y correos electrónicos he logrado obtener una reunión con un grupo minorista al oeste de Mississippi, y necesito un acuerdo con ellos para asegurar el futuro de la empresa. Si no es así, voy a tener un largo y duro camino. Mi razón principal para querer ir por esta empresa es su concentración en las ventas por Internet. Estoy seguro de que aquí es donde el mercado va a ir en los próximos años.

Ros viene conmigo. Ella es mi mano derecha, de alguna manera debería estar allí. Brevemente considero la posibilidad de llevar a Barney, pero no creo que él esté listo para ese tipo de reunión de alto nivel. Es difícil recordar a veces que es un año mayor que yo, él parece como un niño. Yo no recuerdo actuar como él, ni hablar como él, ni vestirme como él y mucho menos ni acabar emborrachándome en una tienda de segunda mano. Tal vez lo hice cuando tenía 14 ó 15, es difícil recordar de nuevo esos días, es como si estuvieran envueltos en niebla y no reconozco a ese chico. Al final fue igual: fue un maldito tiempo miserable. Me encojo de hombros y pongo fuera mis recuerdos y me concentro en el argumento de venta. Ros llama a la puerta de mi oficina.

_ ¿Listo para irnos, Christian?

_ Claro, Ros.

Yo guardo mi portátil y tomo mi chaqueta. Hora del show. Hay un punto débil en el trato que les voy a ofrecer: Yo. Sé que van a mirarme y sólo van a ver a un pez gordo joven que está tratando de correr antes de poder caminar, aunque nunca me he sentido joven, no de esa manera. Tengo que convencerlos, incluso los obligaré a mirarme más allá de mi cara.

_ Voy a conducir.

Ros asiente y sonríe mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento del personal. Justo cuando me estoy acercando al coche, suena su celular.

_ Hola cariño. Sí, sólo estamos saliendo... claro, claro... ok... Yo también.

Ella cuelga.

_ Mi novia, me dice, sólo nos desea suerte. Asiento con la cabeza.

_ ¿No te molesta, verdad? La miro inquisitivamente.

_ Que soy lesbiana.

_ No. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Me siento incómodo por tener este tipo de conversación personal con ella.

Ella agita una mano vagamente.

_ A algunas personas les molesta.

No contesto y ella deja pasar el tema.

Las oficinas de la USC con ventas al detal se encuentran en un gran desarrollo de unidades de oficinas y almacenes en las afueras de Seattle.

_ El Sr. Grey y la Sra. Bailey venimos a ver al señor Whelan, le anuncio a la recepcionista. Ella parpadea rápidamente y estoy irritado porque tengo que repetir nuestros nombres.

_ C-Ciertamente, señor Grey, dice al fin.

Le miro con irritación y se ruboriza toda. Ros parece divertida pero no comenta. Ellos no nos hacen esperar y nos llevan rápidamente hasta las oficinas ejecutivas.

Whelan es un hombre de baja estatura, colérico, de unos cincuenta años. Nos saluda con brusquedad y no oculta su sorpresa cuando nos ve, o mejor dicho cuando me ve. Recupera la compostura al instante y nos presenta a la encargada de la contratación, la señora Ashley Peters. Me recuerda a Elena, ella tiene la misma gracia felina, cabello platino y unas uñas largas. Pulida y profesional, tan fría y lisa como el cristal.

_ Gracias por venir a reunirse con nosotros, Sr. Grey, Sra. Bailey. Como ya saben, estamos interesados en considerar su propuesta. Tal vez ustedes podrían darnos un poco más de detalle.

Comienzo a hablar en mi tono preparado. Los beneficios de la tecnología de teléfonos inteligentes, las ventas previstas y el crecimiento del mercado, las actualizaciones y aplicaciones relacionadas, nuestra investigación y desarrollo en Seattle, nuestra planta de fabricación en China, los costos unitarios, el envío y plazos de entrega y por qué Celulares Grey es la opción que deben tomar. Ros sigue adelante con algunas de las modificaciones y las innovaciones patentadas de nuestro producto y la forma en que debemos mantenernos a la vanguardia del mercado.

Nuestra presentación conjunta es impecable y puedo ver que Whelan está impresionado. La señora Peters es más difícil de leer y estoy distraído pensando en que también me recuerda a Elena.

Ella hace preguntas punzantes, consideradas, explorando cada uno de nuestros estados, poniendo a prueba mi modelo de negocio. En ningún momento le hemos mostrado una grieta en nuestra propuesta, nada que a ella le indique que el negocio no va a funcionar. Finalmente, ella se sienta y entrega las riendas a Whelan.

_ Nos han dado mucho en que pensar, señor Grey, señorita Bailey. El producto parece impresionante y nuestro departamento técnico está impresionado. Sin embargo... Aquí viene... Sin embargo, tenemos algunas reservas.

_ Estoy seguro de que podemos aclararle lo que necesite, respondo sin problemas.

_ A pesar de sus logros impresionantes con GIC, Sr. Grey, tengo mis dudas acerca de confiar una inversión tan importante en alguien tan joven.

Él me mira fijamente, no trata de disculparse por sus palabras ni a ceder en forma alguna.

_ Estoy asumiendo que no tienen reservas más allá de eso Sr. Whelan, porque soy muy consciente de que el producto que estamos ofreciendo en el precio unitario que hemos discutido, es la mejor oferta que han visto en mucho tiempo. Levanta las cejas y esconde una pequeña sonrisa.

_ No puedo hacerme viejo para usted, Sr. Whelan. Celulares Grey es un producto excelente, uno que beneficiará considerablemente a su empresa y a sus accionistas. Usted ha visto la evidencia de las proyecciones de ventas que son conservadoras, como usted bien sabe. Estoy seguro de que no necesitará las próximas 48 horas para considerar la oferta, pero por favor tómese el tiempo de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que su Junta se complacerá una vez que puedan informarles de la situación.

Sé que he anotado un hit aquí, él va a querer tomar su decisión antes de presentarla a la Junta. Desde luego, no queremos que influyan en su decisión.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, tendrá nuestra decisión dentro de ese marco de tiempo.

Nos damos la mano y la señora Peters nos muestra la salida.

_ Ha sido una reunión estupenda, señora Bailey, señor Grey, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, si usted tiene alguna pregunta... por favor llámeme. Me da su tarjeta. Aquí tiene mi celular privado. Por favor de llámeme en cualquier momento.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero pongo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

_ Buenos días, señora Peters.

Cuando salimos Ros entra en éxtasis.

_ Ellos van a aceptar, sin duda alguna Christian. ¡Whelan quedo asombrado! Has estado fantástico.

_ Tú tampoco has estado nada mal, Ros, le digo honestamente.

_ No me gusta Peters, parece una perra. Nos puede dar problemas. Tendremos que tener cuidado con ella. Parecía que te quería tener para el almuerzo, Christian.

No me gusta el comentario inapropiado de Ros, pero yo sé que tiene razón porque Ashley Peters es como Elena. Estamos conduciendo de vuelta a la oficina cuando suena mi celular. Lo puse en manos libres.

_ Grey.

_ Sr. Grey, es Jake Whelan. Nos quedamos muy impresionados con su presentación, nos gustaría ofrecer a Celulares Grey el contrato de suministro de los nuevos teléfonos inteligentes. Vamos a enviar el contrato a nuestros abogados mañana. Espero poder hacer negocios con usted, señor Grey.

_ Gracias, Sr. Whelan, vamos a tener una relación rentable, ha tomado la decisión correcta.

_ Buenos días, señor Grey.

_ Sr. Whelan.

Ros da un puñetazo en el aire y luego se inclina sobre mí y me besa en la mejilla. Estuve a punto de estrellar el coche.

_ ¡Joder, Ros!

_ ¡Lo Siento, Christian! ¡Pero ESTO es grande! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No digo grande, es enorme!

La miro y ella tiene una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_ Sí, es una noticia muy buena.

_ ¡Bastante buena! ¡Bastante buena! Diablos, Christian, esta es una de las mayores ofertas en . en materia de telecomunicaciones. Va a poner a Celulares Grey en el mapa. ¡La prensa de negocios va a estar encima de ti como al pelo de un gorila!

El pensamiento hace que se me quite la sonrisa de mi cara. Por supuesto, la publicidad. La desventaja del éxito. Y tengo un montón de secretos que ocultar. Voy a tener que ser mucho más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante y tomar medidas para enterrar mi vida privada aún más profunda. Si mi vida privada no está ya en la lista crítica, ¿que va a ser de mí cuando la noticia de este acuerdo salga? Ros está en lo cierto y un estilo de vida BDSM no es algo que cualquier inversor o banco quieran ver en la primera página de los periódicos.

¡Vete a la mierda! Voy a estar corriendo mucho más por la noche. La idea es deprimente.

Dos días más tarde, el contrato ha sido firmado y las Pilas de USC y Grey han emitido un comunicado conjunto anunciando el acuerdo.

Los departamentos de relaciones públicas y marketing de ambas empresas, Celulares Grey y GIC han sido informados sobre la forma de manejar las llamadas que van dirigidas a mí. Básicamente, no hay que darles mucha información, no quiero que se salgan con la suya y odio que estén encima de mí. Sé que no voy a satisfacer a todos los periodistas por lo que el siguiente paso, es hacer que todos los empleados que trabajan en estrecha colaboración conmigo, firmen acuerdos de no divulgación.

Las llamadas se inician de inmediato cuando la noticia llega a las redacciones. Una y otra vez mi personal informa que: El Sr. Grey no va a hacer entrevistas, no, el señor Grey no tiene comentarios aún.

Ros llama a mi puerta, acompañada por una nerviosa Chelsie buscándome. Ella es la jefa de relaciones públicas en Celulares Grey.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Christian, dice Ros, Chelsie tiene un problema.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No podía venir y hablar conmigo a solas?_

_ Lo siento, señor, ella tartamudea, pero vamos a tener que proporcionar una fotografía suya, la prensa está clamando por ella.

_ Diles que me fu... diles que tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

Ella palidece y mira ansiosamente a Ros.

_ Christian, si no les damos algo, van a utilizar una de tus viejas imágenes de remo que van a desenterrar y si el mundo de los negocios piensa que eres demasiado joven ahora, definitivamente creo que si ven una de esas, te van a aniquilar profesionalmente. Hoy, Chelsie ha llamado a un fotógrafo, que estará aquí a las 2 pm.

_ ¡Oh, por el amor a Cristo, Ros!

_ Quédate tranquilo Christian, dice sin rodeos y cierra la puerta de la oficina, llevándose a Chelsie traumatizada con ella. Sé que tiene razón, el pensamiento me hace enojar.

A la 1.30 pm oigo una ráfaga de actividad en la recepción. El maldito fotógrafo ha llegado. Incluso mis padres apenas tienen fotos de mí, no me gustan las fotos.

Las fotografías serán tomadas en la sala de reuniones, he programado 15 minutos para la tortura. Menos mal que Elena me ha capacitado para mantener mi control.

Justamente a las 2:00pm, entro en la sala de reuniones. Yo apenas me doy cuenta de lo que hay: pantallas reflectoras de plata y un banco bajo, unas luces están colocados contra la pared y rastros de cable por el suelo. Chelsie se me acerca como si yo la fuera a morder. _Sólo cuando haya firmado señorita y francamente no eres mi tipo. _

_ Sr. Grey, ella es Tanis Bowden, la fotógrafa.

La Sra. Bowden es una mujer alta, delgada, pelirroja de unos treinta años. Y por alguna razón ella está jodidamente boquiabierta mirándome. _No es un buen comienzo, Sra. Bowden._

_ ¿Usted es Christian Grey? Ella me pregunta.

Respiro para mis adentros _por el amor Cristo_.

_ Sí, le contesto fríamente.

_ Oh, le ruego que me perdone, yo estaba esperando a alguien... bueno, por favor puede tomar asiento allí, vamos a necesitar algunas fotos de frente y otras de pie.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

_ Tienes 15 minutos.

Sus cejas se disparan pero rápidamente se pone a trabajar.

Me siento en la silla designada y trato de obligar a mi mente a ignorar la evidencia de mis ojos, para encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde no soy el objeto de atención de todos. Yo realmente odio esto, me recuerda cuando era un adolescente, antes de que Elena me tomara de la mano, cuando mis profesores y compañeros de clase solían mirarme como si fuera un animal rabioso que los podría atacar en cualquier momento. No estaban tan lejos de la verdad. ¿Por qué la gente me mira? Me parece tan jodidamente grosero. La voz de la Sra. Bowden me despierta de mis pensamientos.

_ Sr. Grey, podría pararse por favor.

Su asistente tira de la silla y me levanto, con una mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, una colgando inútilmente a mi lado. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo de mierda!

Y decido que ya es suficiente.

_ Tiene que haber algo utilizable ya, gruño.

Ella me ve sorprendida, pero no discute cuando yo me marcho de nuevo a mi oficina.

_ ¿Quiere ver las fotos, señor? Ella me dice detrás de mí.

_ ¡No, joder no quiero!

A las seis de la tarde, el edificio está tranquilo y me siento capaz de relajarme un poco. Ros asoma la cabeza antes de irse a casa.

_ Chelsie ha enviado por correo tu fotografía y una breve biografía a los periódicos que lo solicitaron, ¿Está bien Christian?

_ Bien.

Ella duda, luego niega con la cabeza y se va.

Pero a la mañana siguiente la mierda golpea de frente y realmente estoy a punto de perder el control a lo grande.

_ ¡Dile a Chelsie que venga aquí! le grito a Susan.

_ ¡Sí, señor!, dice, con fuerza, me alegro de que por primera vez no es ella la que está en la línea de fuego.

Chelsie entra pálida y temblorosa. ¡Esta es su maldita culpa!

_ ¿Qué coño puedo decir de este pedazo de mierda? Le grito lanzando el periódico hacia abajo de manera que patina sobre la mesa y cae con un ruido sordo a sus pies.

Me doy cuenta de forma oblicua que sus manos están temblando.

_ Esto lo siento, señor, no lo entiendo.

Paso mis manos por el pelo en señal de frustración. _¡Qué estúpida de mierda es esta mujer!_

De repente Ros entra y echa un vistazo a Chelsie.

_ Oí voces, bueno, tu voz, dice con calma.

_ ¿Has visto esta mierda? Gruño.

_ Sí, Christian. Puedes irte, Chelsie.

_ No he terminado con ella ¡joder!

_ Chelsie, vete, dice Ros con firmeza.

Chelsie corre hacia la puerta.

_ ¿Qué diablos?

_ Christian, tienes que calmarte. Intimidando a Chelsie no vas a conseguir nada.

_¿Intimidación? ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? Vete a la mierda._

Tomo varias respiraciones profundas, pero me siento demasiado cabreado para sentarme.

_ Esto no es culpa de Chelsie, Christian. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_ Bueno ¿de quién mierda es la culpa entonces? Le pregunto con acritud.

_ Sabes lo que los periódicos hacen y tú ahora eres noticia. Pero vas a ser su maravilla por nueve días y luego van a pasar a la siguiente historia.

_ ¿Cómo pueden imprimir una mierda así? Es una invasión de mi privacidad.

_ No seas ingenuo, Christian, que no te conviene. Francamente, ¿qué esperabas? Un empresario millonario antes de su cumpleaños número 21. A los periódicos les encanta este tipo de mierda. Por cierto, tu mamá llamó, ella dice que quiere una copia de la imagen. Ella me sonríe.

_ ¡Oh, lo que me faltaba!

El periódico sigue tirado en el suelo, donde lo lancé. Ros se inclina hacia abajo y lo recoge, lo pone con cuidado sobre mi escritorio.

_ Si, bueno, al menos tu mamá quiere una foto de ti, dice con amargura. Ahora iré por Chelsie a menos que tú quieras que se pase el resto del día berreando en el baño de damas. Ella hizo su trabajo, eso es todo.

Ella se levanta y sale de la oficina, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Yo sé que ella está bien, me siento como una mierda de todos modos. Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Miro de nuevo al titular de periódico debajo de una de las imágenes de la Sra. Bowden ¿Es este el soltero más codiciado de Seattle?

¡Qué mierda!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_ Oye, hermanito, ¿cómo lo llevas?

_ Hola, Elliot.

¿Será que nunca dejará de hablar como un adolescente?

_ Mamá me pidió que te llame, que me asegure de que estés vivo. Especialmente que en estos días la prensa dice que eres el "soltero más codiciado de Seattle".

Sabía que iba a decirme esto Elliot, es imposible que deje de meterse conmigo. A pesar de que el artículo fue hace semanas él tiene que recordármelo. Es jodidamente irritante.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elliot?

_ Vamos a tomar una copa esta noche.

_ ¿Quiénes?

_ Tú y yo, hermano. Te veré en Zig Zag a las 8pm.

_ Estoy muy ocupado. Y odio los cócteles.

_ Sí, lo suponía, demasiado ocupado para tu familia. Bueno, yo lo entiendo, Christian, pero mamá me dijo que te invitara y tengo mucho más miedo de ella que de ti.

_ Tengo que trabajar, Elliot así que no estoy...

Pero él me interrumpe.

_ Es viernes por la noche y no acepto un NO por respuesta, hermanito. Nos vemos a las ocho. Si no estás allí, iré a buscarte, incluso si estás soldado a tu computadora portátil.

Y luego me cuelga. Así que estoy de mal humor, ¡joder! Pienso que el día está apenas iniciado.

He estado en la oficina durante un par de horas, haciendo planes para comprar una empresa de fabricación que me interesa, puedo aprovecharme de los activos fijos que están en buena forma y sacar ingresos de ellos. Se han desangrado porque solo venden, pero la producción es mala. El negocio se está desmoronando y su cartera de pedidos es grave, pero tienen un buen producto y una fuerza de trabajo productiva, así que estoy interesado y estoy seguro de que puedo arreglarla. Será otra compañía para agregar a las Empresas Grey, una cartera de inversiones que he creado recientemente. No se trata de la adquisición en sí, sino saber que puedo hacer que esta empresa sea rentable.

Ingeniería Baxter es una empresa que comenzó con un barco de propiedad familiar para abastecerse desde hace aproximadamente 60 años y se ha convertido en una empresa que suministra piezas para la industria de la construcción naval. Trataron de flotar en el mercado de valores hace tres años, pero tienen muy mala producción y han estado luchando desde entonces. Sé que me estoy moviendo lejos de mi negocio principal y Ros se mostró reacia al principio, pero la convencí de que se trataba de una oportunidad real. Yo la quiero conmigo en esto. Confío en su juicio y aunque yo nunca pensé que estaría interesado en delegar, yo sé que ella se está convirtiendo rápidamente en mi mano derecha.

Lo que yo no le he dicho a ella todavía, es que tengo un sueño desde hace mucho tiempo de ser dueño de mi propio barco de carga, o, mejor aún, una flota de buques, los buques que transportan alimentos a todo el mundo. Yo no quiero tener que explicarle por qué, pero esto es importante para mí. De todos modos, no es su negocio de mierda, y si ella nunca ha tenido hambre, ella no lo entendería y eso es parte de mi vida privada.

La mayoría de mis primeros recuerdos son el hambre y el dolor. Los peores recuerdos, son los castigos, esos son realmente dolorosos, esos, los he empujado a la parte trasera de mi mente y entran en erupción de vez en cuando a través de pesadillas. Bueno, más que de vez en cuando, pero por lo general logro no pensar en ellas conscientemente.

Lo del hambre es mucho más difícil de tratar. Sé que es irracional, pero me siento tan jodidamente furioso cuando la gente tan casualmente dice "Me muero de hambre", o "me estoy muriendo de hambre". Quiero gritarles ¡No, no te estás tan jodido! ¡Usted no sabe lo que es el hambre de verdad! ¡Usted no sabe lo que es pasar hambre! Pero no puedo, así que no lo hago. Pero incluso después de todo este tiempo me pongo estúpidamente tenso y yo sólo quiero arrancarles las cabezas.

Realmente odio tener hambre porque me trae malos recuerdos. Y decido que en la próxima compañía que compre voy a poner una cafetería subsidiada, de modo que pueda garantizar que los empleados en el trabajo estén bien alimentados. Estoy llegando a la etapa en que me lo puedo permitir. Puedo encontrar una docena de formas de racionalizar el gasto y costo de algunos de ellos que puede ser compensado contra el impuesto, pero en el fondo sé que no es la verdadera razón.

Elliot solía burlarse de mí de que yo me iba a terminar poniendo muy gordo porque siempre comía todo lo de mi plato. Pero nunca dejé que eso suceda. En primer lugar, necesito control de mi vida para funcionar lo más posible como un ser humano normal, eso incluye el control sobre mi cuerpo, algo en lo que Elena me ayudó. Pero incluso sin la guía de Elena, no me he permitido engordar. Aunque me haya sentido muy culpable, yo no suelo comer más de lo que necesito. Y no es que yo aún no disponga de suficiente culpa, cuando veo a las personas dando vueltas delante de su plato de comida. _Excepto que no eres normal, grey._

Sí, eso es cierto. Y creo que voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Suelo correr, hago kickboxing y abdominales. Francamente, el celibato no me conviene, yo no he tenido que pensar en ello desde que tenía 15 años. Sé que Elena aún estaría disponible si le doy una llamada, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, esa parte de mi vida ha terminado. Pero el servicio de Dom/Sum que ella mencionó, tal vez podría probarlo a ver que tal. Pienso un poco en la idea de tener una sumisa a mi entera disposición. Yo me lo puede permitir, de hecho me puedo permitir casi cualquier cosa que quiera ahora. He estado jugando con la idea de comprar un apartamento, es siempre una buena inversión y sería más privado y me da más control, un apartamento que me mantenga alejado de toda esta mierda. Dos veces me he encontrado a los periodistas acampados fuera de mi edificio. Si yo tuviera un lugar con garaje privado sería mejor.

Mi mente se desvía de nuevo a la idea de tener mi propia sumisa. Sí, realmente me gusta. Tal vez voy a comunicarme con Elena y ver si está libre para cenar esta noche... Oh, no esta noche, tengo que pasar una noche con Elliot primero. Tampoco será tan difícil pasar un tiempo con mi hermano, con tal de que no esté tratando de tenderme una trampa de nuevo.

Le envío un correo electrónico a Elena sugiriendo una cena para el sábado. Hay un lugar nuevo francés que acaba de abrir que tengo la intención de probar. Y entonces puedo preguntarle sobre la búsqueda de una sumisa. En mi mente me imagino a una morena con el pelo largo. No sé por qué eso me atrae, pero lo hace.

Mis reflexiones son cada vez más interesantes y me doy cuenta de que voy a tener un problema grave con esto, a menos que me dedique a otra cosa. Un golpe en la puerta me da el cambio de tema que necesito. Mi secretaria Susan se ve nerviosa cuando ella entra.

_ Buenos días, señor Grey.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Susan? _¿Cuándo alguna vez llegará al punto de mierda?_

_ Me preguntaba si podía poner este cartel en la cocina, señor.

Ella apunta a un cartel hecho en casa en una hoja que ella agarra como si fuera la última palabra de Dios.

_ ¿Sí? Ella le da la vuelta al papel, con las manos temblando.

_ Es de mi iglesia. Vamos a tener una colecta de alimentos para recaudar dinero para los niños de Darfur. En Sudán.

_Leo los periódicos de mierda yo sé dónde está Darfur._

_ Me preguntaba si tan sólo pudiera... sólo hay que ponerlo en la cocina así que tal vez la gente aquí puede hacer una donación... o algo así.

_ Está bien, pero yo no quiero que vayas alrededor de la gente a molestarla cuando están trabajando. Sólo el cartel.

_ ¡Oh, gracias, Sr. Grey! Eso es muy... muy... Y entonces ella se escabulle de la oficina rápidamente.

Se me ocurre que puede ser que necesite trabajar en mis habilidades con la gente. Oigo el silbido de bala de un e-mail que llega a mi bandeja de entrada, es de Elena.

De: Elena Lincoln

Asunto: Re: Cena

Fecha: 12 de marzo 2004

Para: Christian Gris

Eso suena maravilloso. Nos vemos allí a las 19:45.

Elena Lincoln

MD, Escala Salones Inc.

Bueno. Entonces puedo mencionar el tema de la búsqueda de una sumisa.

Un par de horas más tarde todavía me siento inquieto. Decido ir a dar un paseo por el edificio, recientemente rebautizado como GEH, no puedo dejar de notar que el personal mantiene la cabeza hacia abajo o abruptamente interrumpen las conversaciones mientras paso caminando. Me divierte, tal vez no debería, pero me divierte. Tal vez sólo les demuestro lo jodido que estoy. El pensamiento oscurece mi estado de ánimo aún más.

Al seguir caminando me doy cuenta de que los pies de Barney salen de debajo de su escritorio. Yo sé que él no está muerto porque uno de sus pies está tocando un ritmo. Ahora que pienso en ello, hay momentos en que Barney me hace parecer casi normal. Por supuesto que mantengo mi mierda bien escondida, pero aun así...

_ Hey, señor Grey él llama por debajo de la mesa.

Sólo puedo suponer que me ha reconocido por mis zapatos. Qué jodidamente triste es eso.

_ Buenas tardes, Barney.

Se arrastra hacia fuera con una mirada feliz en su cara.

_ Me di cuenta de que si yo reconfiguro el router a través de este nuevo puerto, puedo conseguir un terabyte de espacio de disco adicional para cada puesto de trabajo en el edificio. Esto es interesante para mí.

_ Muéstrame, le digo.

Así que durante los próximos 10 minutos estoy con mis manos y las rodillas debajo de la mesa de Barney mientras me muestra lo que ha hecho. La mitad de mi cerebro está escuchando su explicación y la otra mitad es encontrar una salida comercial para su innovación. Por el momento me apetecía salir, pero ya mi estado de ánimo se ha aligerado considerablemente. Y entonces me encuentro con Ros, que me está buscando nerviosa. Nunca la había visto así antes.

_ ¡Christian hemos estado buscándote por todos lados!

_ ¿Quiénes?

_ ¡La mitad del personal!

_ ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

Ella frunce el ceño. Tengo a Ashley Peters en mi oficina y no puedo deshacerme de la maldita mujer.

_ Ella no tiene una cita ¿qué es lo que quiere?

_ A ti. Probablemente para el desayuno. Hace una pausa. ¿Puedes tú manejar esto o quieres que me deshaga de ella?

_¡Soy dominante, por el amor de Dios! _

_Sí, lo puedo manejar, Ros. Envíala a mi oficina.

Me paro cuando entra y camino hacia la puerta para encontrarme con ella. Dirige su mirada arriba y debajo de mi cuerpo, escaneándome como si fuese una especie de premio semental.. _¡Si supieras, nena!_

_ Señora Peters, esto es un placer inesperado. Espero que no haya un problema con el acuerdo USC.

Yo le ofrezco una silla y vuelvo al asiento detrás de mi escritorio.

_ De ninguna manera, señor Grey. Yo simplemente estaba en la zona y pensé en caer en el... ver el centro neurálgico de los Celulares Grey.

_ Sin duda, voy a hacer que el Jefe de Innovación y Desarrollo le muestre el lugar.

_ Yo tenía la esperanza de que usted me lo mostrara señor Grey. Debo decir que estaba un poco decepcionada por no haber sabido nada de ti. Estoy segura de que le di mi número.

Podría ser cortés y hacerme el tonto, o puedo llegar al punto de mierda.

_ Me siento halagado, Sra. Peters, pero tengo una política de no mezclar los negocios con el placer.

_ ¡Qué noble de su parte, Sr. Grey! dice ella con su voz con el toque seductor. Pero estoy segura de que podría usted convencerme de los beneficios de la creación de redes…

Ok, he sido educado lo suficiente y no está recibiendo el mensaje.

_ No, señora Peters, no puedo.

Dejé las palabras suspendidas en el aire mirándola, mi expresión impasible. Veo el surgimiento de color en sus mejillas. Ahora me entiende.

_ Ya veo. Bueno, pido disculpas por hacerle perder su tiempo, señor Grey.

Le muestro la puerta, pero tan pronto como Susan desaparece para recoger su abrigo, la novia de Ros, Gwen viene hacia mí ¡joder!

_ ¡Hola Christian! Ella me dice, inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ella, ella es muy juguetona y coqueta todo lo contrario de Ros. Tal vez esa es la atracción. Ashley Peters observa la situación con interés. La veo sumar dos más dos y llega a la conclusión de cinco, es decir, su resultado es que soy gay. El hecho de que uno de mis compañeros de trabajo es gay, pensará que yo también, por el amor de dios… Algunas personas son tan jodidamente prosaicas. Pero también veo que esta conclusión la hace sentir mucho mejor acerca de mi rechazo y ella se va con la moral mucho mejor.

De ninguna manera de importa lo que piense. Toda mi familia piensa que soy gay, ¿qué carajo me importa si la Sra. Peters ha llegado a la misma conclusión? Pero yo no quiero estropear el acuerdo de USC tampoco, así que ni me interesa hacerle ninguna aclaratoria.

Y de repente estoy realmente esperando ver mañana a Elena. Ella es la única persona que sabe realmente lo que soy y la única persona que es tan oscura y retorcida por dentro como yo. Elliot es mi hermano y lo amo, pero él sólo ve una parte de mí. Y doy gracias a Dios todos los días que no vea la extensión de lo que soy.

Puedo ver desde la distancia como Ros abraza a Gwen, casi sonriendo mientras Gwen sigilosamente pasa su mano por el culo de Ros. En realidad no es apropiado en el ambiente de trabajo, pero su felicidad me sobre pasa y me calienta. A pesar de no saber cómo se puede calentar ese pedazo arrugado de tendón que está en mi pecho y que llega hasta mi corazón, eso absolutamente está más allá de mí.

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina con el ceño fruncido y paso el resto de la tarde leyendo los informes presentados por los auditores de la compañía Baxters. Su lectura es deprimente ¿cómo la dirección puede joder las cosas tan fácilmente? parece fuera de toda explicación. Puto amateur. Pero también significa que voy a ser capaz de comprar la compañía por mucho menos de lo que realmente vale. Le digo a Susan para que haga una llamada para establecer una reunión con mi banco el lunes. A las 6pm llama tentativamente entra a mi oficina.

_ Er... ¿Necesita algo más Sr. Grey? ¿Va a estar bien si me voy ya?

Por Dios, ella me dice lo mismo todas las malditas tardes. ¿No se aburre de ello? Yo no sé qué hacer.

_ Sí, está bien, Susan. Esto es para ti.

Muevo un sobre hacia ella y ella se queda en blanco. Creo que iba a desmayarse mientras camina hacia mi mesa y la idea me hace fruncir el ceño. Espero que ella no vaya a vomitar, la alfombra es nueva.

Ella abre su boca un par de veces y creo que está tratando de hablar, es difícil de decir, porque siempre se ve tan lenta.

_ Yo voy a intentar trabajar más duro, señor Grey, ella gime.

¿Qué? Y entonces lo entiendo, ella cree que estoy dándole una patada en el culo. No, todavía no, Sra. Miller.

Sus rodillas ceden y agarra mi mesa de apoyo. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué pasa con todas esas mujeres hoy? Yo la ayudo a sentarse y le doy un vaso de agua de mi botella.

_ Gracias, murmura y veo unas lágrimas rodar por su cara. Por favor no me despida, Sr. Grey. Realmente necesito este trabajo. Desde que el señor Roberts Jr. fue, pensé... pensé... _Sí, sí, ya sé lo que pensabas, pero no eres mi tipo._

_ No te voy a despedir, Susan. _Sólo tienes que abrir el maldito sobre_.

Sus manos tiemblan en su intento de abrir el sobre. Dios, es irritante. Tomo el sobre de sus manos antes de que se corte con el papel y me manche la tapicería.

_ Es... es un cheque, Sr. Grey, dice ella, desconcertada.

_ Eso es correcto, Susan. Dios, quiero poner los ojos en blanco, pero recuerdo mis ideas sobre las relaciones laborales. Ella mira a nombre de quien está hecho.

_ Está hecho para mi iglesia para los alimentos.

_ Sí. _¡Por Dios, cálmate y luego sal!_

_ ¡Pero es de veinte mil dólares, Sr. Grey!

_ GEH ha tenido un buen mes, Susan. _¡Ahora vete!_

Ella me mira porque no puede comprender lo que estoy diciendo.

_ ¿Usted está donando $20.000 a la colecta de alimentos de mi iglesia para niños muriendo de hambre en Darfur?

_¿Quieres que me lo tatúe en la frente estúpida de mierda?_

_ Sí, es cierto, Susan. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella sigue mirando como si hubiera hablado en latín. Así que la ayudo a levantarse y la encamino hacia la puerta. Realmente me gustaría empujarla a través de ella, pero probablemente no se encuentra en el Manual del Administrador que Ros me sugirió que leyera.

Cuando me encuentro con Elliot más tarde esa noche, él está siendo, Elliot. Y mi irritación se intensa cuando lo veo que está conversando con la camarera cuando llego.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito! Esta hermosa criatura es Cassandra.

_ Supongo que me vas a decir que ella tiene una hermana gemela llamada Helenos, murmuro.

Elliot me sonríe.

_ Creo que los griegos me la consiguieron.

Las miradas de la camarera a nosotros es de desconcierto.

_ Tengo un hermano llamado "Troy" dice ella, sonando perpleja.

Elliot escupe su cerveza por la barbilla, se ve que Cassandra se molesta y se aleja, con su bandeja a media asta.

_ Gracias hermanito, dice Elliot tristemente. Acabas de hacer que mi futura esposa se enoje. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Cada mujer que Elliot conoce es follable o casadera. En lo que a él respecta, mayormente follable.

_ ¿Todavía disfrutando de ser el soltero más codiciado de Seattle? Él me sonríe.

_ Cambia el tema de mierda Elliot, o me voy de aquí.

_ Ay, no seas gruñón y aburrido. Por cierto, Mía dijo que te dijera que eres un verdadero dolor en el culo.

_ Que encantador. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

_ Creo que te comprometiste a llevarla a almorzar.

Suspiro. Es cierto. En un momento de debilidad dije que la llevaría al Olimpia un fin de semana a un lugar que me encontré que preparan una cocina salvaje.

_ ¿Cómo va el negocio de la construcción? Le pregunto deseoso de cambiar de tema.

_ Bueno, la economía de la vivienda es una mierda, pero el interés en eco construcción sigue ganando terreno. Por lo tanto, no está nada mal en absoluto. ¿Es eso realmente de lo que quieres hablar Christian, de trabajo? ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa?

Por alguna razón, parece molesto. ¡Bien, usted escoge un tema de mierda, entonces!

_ A mamá y a papá realmente les gustaría verte más. Están muy orgullosos de ti.

Me muevo incómodo en mi asiento. Esperaba una conversación fácil y tranquila, tomando una copa con mi hermano. Pero parece que se está convirtiendo en una ¡jodienda! Créeme, he visto suficiente de lo que le he hecho a ellos. ¿Cuándo conseguirá mi hermano meterse en su dura cabeza que todos están mejor sin mí?

_ Mía te echa de menos, añade en voz baja.

Cassandra vuelve con mi cerveza. De repente no tengo sed y ciertamente no quiero compañía. Saco un billete de cinco dólares de mi cartera y lo coloco en la bandeja.

_ Adiós, Elliot.

_ ¡Oh, vamos, Christian!

Trata de detenerme cuando me doy la vuelta, y me agarra el hombro y yo casi le arranco el brazo. Todo el mundo vuelve a mirar y calla sus conversaciones hasta que el bar de cócteles se queda en silencio. Me encuentro con los ojos de Elliot y él no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Yo tampoco.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Tengo que salir. Las paredes de mi apartamento parece que están acercándose a mí. Puedo sentir el peso de los ladrillos presionando hacia abajo, aplastándome. Si me quedo en el interior de mierda voy a volverme loco.

No puedo creer que casi golpee a Elliot. Por un breve instante, tenía muchas ganas de sacar la mierda fuera de él. Mi propio hermano, que horror, no me he sentido tan fuera de control desde que tenía 15 años. Desde antes de Elena. Yo no quiero sentir eso de nuevo. Yo no puedo.

Así que corro a través de las calles, empujándome a mí mismo cada vez con más esfuerzo, pero no dejo de ver la cara de Elliot; la conmoción y el dolor en sus ojos. No puedo correr más rápido que esto.

En realidad no he hecho caso de donde he estado corriendo, así que estoy sorprendido de encontrar que he terminado en medio de la ciudad, cerca de McCaw Hall. He estado aquí muchas veces para la ópera, a menudo en los cumpleaños de Mía. Pensar en mi hermana pequeña me ayuda. Su manera de decirme las cosas aunque me irrite, me sacan de toda esta basura. Admiro eso de ella, a pesar de que es jodidamente irritante a veces. La carrera me ha calmado un poco, me las arreglo para pensar en perspectiva sobre el incidente con Elliot. El hecho es que yo no le pegué, aunque quise hacerlo. Así que yo no lo he perdido. El pensamiento es un consuelo fugaz. Necesito conseguir algo que me calme. Espero que Elena pueda ayudarme. De hecho, yo cuento con ella. Una vez más.

El sábado en la mañana, después de pasar un par de horas de trabajo en un gimnasio, que he encontrado a media docena de cuadras, tengo una cita con un agente de bienes raíces. Hay un apartamento que me interesa, me siento orgulloso por el hecho de que pueda permitirme este lujo de comprar con dinero en efectivo. Lo tengo totalmente disponible, no necesito un crédito de mierda. El apartamento en el que estoy en este momento me está haciendo sentir claustrofobia. Pero tengo un motivo más apremiante. El nuevo lugar me gusta, tiene aparcamiento subterráneo, lo que hace que sea mucho más privado. Puedo evitar a la prensa que está tomando demasiado interés en el éxito continuo de GEH y lo más importante aún, es que me dará la privacidad que necesito si voy a tener mi propia sumisa. La idea es muy atractiva.

Tengo cinco minutos antes de la cita, me apoyo contra la pared, mi bolsa de deporte a mis pies, y disfruto de un momento de paz en el suave aire de primavera.

Veo a la agente de la inmobiliaria antes de que apague el motor de su Corvette azul eléctrico. Está en sus treinta años, lleva puesto un traje de ejecutivo y unos tacones de cinco pulgadas. Me pregunto de paso, cómo se las arregla para conducir con seguridad en esos zapatos. Ella mira su Rolex y frunce el ceño. Me divierte por su irritación, no se ha dado cuenta de que su cliente llegó antes de ella y está descansando en el sol, a tres metros de distancia. Debe creer que soy la sombra de un aviador. Decidí sacarla de su miseria.

_ ¿Miss Roberts?

Se da la vuelta y me mira.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Christian Grey.

Abre la boca de par en par.

_ ¿Eres Grey Christian?

Yo frunzo el ceño. A mí realmente no me gusta repetir las cosas.

_ Sí. ¿El ático?

Ella reúne sus pensamientos diseminados, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez no es la sombra de lo que creía, tal vez es el jeans y la camiseta. Lo que sea.

_ Por supuesto, por aquí señor.

Saca la llave y se las arregla para dejarlas caer sobre la acera. Ella no me ve rodar mis ojos mientras me agacho para recogerlas.

_ ¡Oh gracias! Disculpe la torpeza. Por favor, llámeme Porthia.

_¡No me importa si se llama Titania! ¡Sólo quiero ver el apartamento de mierda!_

El vestíbulo es pequeño, pero calmante, en granito pulido y hay dos ascensores. Aunque el edificio tiene solo diez pisos, hay treinta y siente apartamentos, nueve pisos tiene apartamentos en la esquina, más el ático que está solo en el último piso. En el ascensor la señorita Roberts comienza a abanicarse.

_ Hace un poco de calor aquí, murmura. _No puedo responder porque no me había dado cuenta._

Las puertas del ascensor se abren a un vestíbulo en frente de una puerta lisa y blanca. La señorita Roberts parece un poco inestable. _¿Exceso de cafeína o no tuvo lo suficiente?_ Una vez pasamos la puerta, ella parece salir de su trance y se lanza a su parloteo de ventas.

_ Usted verá que este ático encantador ha sido amueblado con un alto estándar, con casi 4.000 pies cuadrados de espacio habitable y dos dormitorios tipo suite para invitados. Hay un garaje subterráneo y el estado de seguridad es de última generación con circuito cerrado de televisión, incluyendo la vigilancia desde afuera. Le voy a enseñar el dormitorio principal, tiene unas vistas impresionantes de la ciudad.

Ella toca mi brazo en lo que pretende ser un gesto coqueto. Me congelo, y luego doy un paso más lejos, fuera de su alcance. Una mirada de confusión cruza su rostro. Ella se sonroja, luego continúa con su perorata.

_ La cocina tiene todas las comodidades y el...

_ ¿Tiene ascensor de carga?

Ella se desconcierta por mi interrupción.

_ Er, sí, hay un ascensor de carga grande en la parte trasera. Ella duda, pero su curiosidad saca lo mejor de ella. ¿Alguna razón en particular por preguntar?

_ Sí.

Ella espera mi respuesta pero en realidad no es de su incumbencia y tengo otra pregunta.

_ ¿Qué tan bueno es a prueba de sonido?

Ella parpadea, sorprendida por mi pregunta, sin duda. Er, bueno, déjame ver. Se apresuró a explorar a través de sus notas. ¡Ella debería saber esta mierda!

_ Estoy segura de que no va a encontrar problemas con el ruido del tráfico hasta aquí... señor…

_ Tengo un piano, le explico, irritado con su ineptitud. Bueno, yo no tengo un piano todavía, pero planeo.

_ ¡Oh!

Ella se ve sorprendida de nuevo. Sus ojos se deslizan de nuevo hacia mí, y me vuelve a evaluar rápidamente. Bueno, podemos comprobar que no haya fugas de sonido pero mis notas dicen que hay absorción de resonancia de alta generación que se han incorporado a la construcción.

_ Eso debe ser suficiente. Supongo que el apartamento está disponible de inmediato.

_ Bueno sí, sujeto a la validación de su contrato de hipoteca.

_ Sin hipoteca.

_ Disculpe.

_ Yo no quiero una hipoteca. Ni ningún acuerdo de préstamo.

Ella se ve aturdida, luego molesta. Señor Grey, este apartamento está en el mercado por $ 1,7 millones.

_ Te voy a pagar $ 1,55. En efectivo.

Ella corta su respiración.

_ ¿Efectivo? Bueno, yo...

_ Hable con el dueño, señorita Roberts. Quiero una respuesta en la mañana del lunes, o voy a retirar mi oferta. Usted tiene mi número de celular.

Ella se ve débil. ¡Oh, por el amor a cristo! ¡Este es su trabajo!

_ ¡Por... por supuesto!

Volvemos al vestíbulo en silencio.

Mientras pongo la bolsa de deporte sobre mi hombro y paseo por la acera contento con mi última adquisición, la señorita Roberts sigue de pie en la calle.

Cuando llego a casa, la veo pequeña y en mal estado en comparación con el ático. Realmente no puedo esperar para salir de aquí. Enciendo mi portátil y estoy sorprendido de encontrar un correo electrónico de Elena.

De: Elena Lincoln

Asunto: Re: Cena

Fecha: 13 de marzo 2004

Para: Christian Gris

Cambio de planes. Creo que he encontrado lo que buscas como te mencioné anteriormente. Te voy a recoger a las 19:30.

Elena Lincoln

MD, Escala Salones Inc.

Estoy irritado conque ella esté cambiando nuestros planes para la cena, pero no voy a molestarme en discutir. Hoy no.

Yo trabajo por varias horas, pido una ensalada de pollo de una tienda cercana para el almuerzo, y luego trabajo hasta la noche. Cuando por fin me pongo de pie y me estiro, ya son 19:00. Me ducho rápidamente y me visto en mi habitual traje cuando estoy fuera del trabajo, uniforme de pantalones vaqueros negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. Mi celular suena exactamente a las 19:30pm.

_ Estoy afuera, Christian.

Corro por las escaleras y encuentro a Elena estacionada. Ella está vestida con su habitual estilo severo, vestido de cóctel negro, pendientes de diamantes.

_ Tu cabello está húmedo.

_ Las duchas tienden a hacer eso, Elena.

_ Hmm.

_ Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? Estoy irritado y tengo que saber.

_ Un club nuevo.

_ ¡Cristo, Elena! ¡Sabes que no puedo ir a un lugar como ese más nunca!

_ No me muerdas, Christian. CK es un club exclusivo para la gente que se lo puede permitir. Sólo con invitación. Tú necesitas una sumisa, aquí es donde vamos a encontrar una. He hablado con Christine, y ella tiene un par de candidatas para que las puedas entrevistar.

_ ¿Christine?

_ La dueña se llama así y es muy discreta.

Nuestro destino es una gran casa de estilo colonial a pocos minutos del Bar and Grill Greenlake, la clase de lugar que un político de menor rango aspiraría. Hay una serie de coches de lujo aparcados afuera, en su mayoría marcas europeas BMW y Mercedes. Un portero que parece que está duplicando la seguridad abre la puerta y estudia la carta de invitación que Elena le entrega antes de concedernos la entrada.

_ Señora Lincoln, Señor Grey.

Una mujer alta con un brillante pelo negro pasea a nuestro encuentro. Su movimiento es el de una modelo de pasarela, felinos y rapaces. Supongo que ella es Christine.

_ Bienvenido a CK, ella ronronea, examinándonos de cerca. Qué bueno verte de nuevo, señora Lincoln. Yo creo que usted encontrará una selección de sumisas esta noche.

_ Sí, a lo mejor podamos encontrar algo que nos encaje, dice Elena con frialdad.

_ Por supuesto, señora Lincoln. Sus preferencias se tomaron en cuenta al aceptar su solicitud.

Se vuelve y se dirige a mí directamente.

_ La señora Lincoln ha informado de que usted está pensando en unirse a nuestro... vamos a llamarlo nuestro servicio de suscripción. Ella ha comentado lo que está buscando, pero yo prefiero conducir una a una las entrevistas yo misma.

Me encojo de hombros. Elena conoce mis gustos.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Dice Elena.

Ella chasquea los dedos y un camarero trae a cada uno de nosotros una copa de champán helado.

_ Salud, señora Lincoln, Sr. Grey.

Levantamos nuestras copas para brindar con ella y entonces nos lleva dentro de la casa.

CK es la última palabra en opulencia. Sofás de cuero de suave línea, cabinas pequeñas e íntimas, y un Nocturne de Chopin Opus en _mi_ bemol mayor está sonando suavemente en el fondo. Los hombres y las mujeres se sientan en parejas o en pequeños grupos, charlando y comiendo la cena. Una gran lámpara de araña cuelga de un rosetón en el centro de la habitación y cada mesa está iluminada por una lámpara de Tiffany. Es más como un club de miembros en vez de un centro de reclutamiento del BDSM. Pero me gusta, es calmante. Christine me llama la atención.

_ ¿Cuánto le ha dicho la señora Lincoln acerca de nuestro servicio, señor Grey?

_ No mucho.

_ Bueno, voy a explicarle. Tenemos aplicaciones para ambas personas, Dominantes y Sumisos. Yo personalmente entrevisto a todos los miembros y después emparejo a las personas por sus preferencias. Es un servicio de introducción, si se quiere, aunque debo decir que nuestro chef tiene dos estrellas Michelin y tenemos en existencia una excelente selección de vinos de nuestra bodega. Ella señala a un hombre de mi edad.

_ Señora Lincoln, Marcus le mostrará una de nuestras salas de reuniones para que pueda entrevistar a sus sumisos preseleccionados. Elena sonríe y toma el brazo dispuesto de Marcus, dejándome con Christine.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a la señora Lincoln?

_ Bastante tiempo.

Hace una pausa.

_ Ya veo. Pues bien, señor Grey, si me sigue...

Ella me lleva a una oficina grande y atractiva. El mobiliario es bastante pesado y victoriano para mi gusto, pero encaja con la decoración en general y todo lo que veo es de la mejor calidad. Ella se sienta detrás del escritorio de ébano enorme, y me ofrece una silla.

_ La señora Lincoln me ha dado un esbozo de lo que está buscando. Ella revisa sus notas. Entre 25 y 35 años, delgada, morena menuda, pelo largo a ser posible. Ella mira hacia arriba. ¿Algo más?

_ Nadie con cargas familiares.

Hmm.

_ Bueno, una candidata le voy a sugerir, se llama Sonya, ha dicho que ella es la propietaria de un terrier llamado Border Vixen. Nombre interesante. ¿Eso cuenta como familia? Levanta las cejas.

_ Sólo si el perro no quiere mirar.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas de mi respuesta.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, si pudiera examinar esta lista, Sr. Grey. Tache todo lo que es un límite duro para usted. La lista en muy completa y estoy contento de que Christine sea tan minuciosa. Elimino un total de nueve actos. Ella mira a través de mis enmiendas.

_ ¿Nada que implica control de la respiración? ¿No tríos? Estos son por lo general bastante populares.

Niego con la cabeza. Demasiado difícil de controlar con seguridad.

_ ¿Algo más? ¿Cualquier cosa que no se menciona en la lista?

_ Sólo personas independientes, como ya he dicho.

_ Tomo nota. Bueno, tengo dos posibles candidatas que me gustaría que conociera, basado en el perfil que la señora Lincoln me dio. Ella parece saber mucho de usted. Se detiene de nuevo. ¿Puedo hablar con franqueza, señor Grey?

Estoy sorprendido por la pregunta.

_ Pensé que estábamos hablando francamente, Christine.

Ella sonríe.

_ Así es. No quiero ser... personal... pero tengo algunas preocupaciones.

_ Me intriga.

_ Perdóneme, señor Grey, pero me imagino que está... ¿entrenado por la Sra. Lincoln?

Asiento con la cabeza de repente incómoda, ¿Adónde va con esto?

_ Ya me lo imaginaba. Sr. Grey, he estado en este negocio por... bueno, más años de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir, y me he encontrado con un número de dominantes como la señora Lincoln. Mi propia formación, sin embargo, fue más sensible...

_Realmente no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. ¿Más sensible con un látigo? ¿Más sensible con un bastón?_

_ Sí, veo cómo eso puede sonar algo contradictorio, pero mi creencia es que un Dominante debe ser responsable del bienestar personal y espiritual, así como de la salud física de su sumisa. No se trata de control, se trata de confianza. No es el dolor, se trata de sensación. Un sumiso debe confiar en que su dominante tiene las mejores intenciones en su corazón. No es sólo acerca de la satisfacción personal y la dominación sexual. Su deber como Dominante es mantener la seguridad de su sumisa, debe estar saludable y, me atrevo a decir, feliz. Su responsabilidad, su deber, es proteger a su sumisa, no romper su espíritu.

Sus palabras son reveladoras.

_ Quiero protegerla. Quiero decir... Quiero proteger a mi sumisa, le digo.

Es cierto, me doy cuenta de que quiero protegerla. Eso es importante para mí. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuando Elena no lo hizo. Ella ciertamente no me protegió en Boston cuando ella dejó que una desconocida me tocara. Me estremezco al recordarlo y Christine me mira con una mirada penetrante.

_ Bueno, parece que estamos en la misma página después de todo, señor Grey. Esto me sorprende. Y yo no soy una mujer que se sorprende fácil.

Me siento de nuevo, obligándome a controlar mis emociones, tomando un sorbo de champán para enmascarar mis sentimientos.

_ Si logramos hacer coincidir esta noche, Sr. Grey, la membresía anual es de $25.000, una comisión de intermediario, se podría decir.

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¡Bien! Bueno, entonces, por favor, sígame y le presentaré a la primera candidata. Se llama Kirsten y ella tiene 32 años. Tiene experiencia como sumisa. Su último dominante se trasladó a Florida, por lo tanto ahora ella está disponible. Aquí está su formulario de solicitud. Ah, y ella no está disponible para ejercer su rol ahorita. Yo prefiero las primeras reuniones para... ser neutral.

Leo los detalles en sus notas.

_ ¿Ella es una trabajadora social?

_ Sí. ¿Es eso un problema?

_ No, en absoluto. De hecho, me gusta bastante la idea de que ella tenga ese tipo de crianza.

Christine abre una puerta a otra habitación. Ésta es más pequeña, pero aún en gran medida como una oficina. Una mujer con ojos suaves y avellanos me sonríe amablemente. Mis ojos se sienten atraídos por su pelo largo y castaño ondulado. Ella ahoga un grito suave cuando me ve. Yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuál es su problema?

_ Kirsten, este es el Sr. Grey.

_ ¡Hola, señor!

_ Bueno, los voy a dejar para que se conozcan y puedan hablar libremente. Señor Grey vuelva a mi oficina cuando haya terminado.

Christine se va tomo asiento y me giro para hacer frente a Kirsten.

_ Encantado de conocerte, Kirsten. Me gustaría preguntarte acerca de tu ex dominante. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

_ Siete años. Él quería que yo fuera a Florida con él, pero mi familia y mis amigos están aquí. Y yo no creo que pueda soportar la humedad de ese sitio.

_ ¿Tú eres de Seattle?

_ New York originalmente. Pero he vivido aquí desde que tenía 22 años.

_ ¿Y tú no tienes dependientes? Ya sé que el formulario dice que no, pero tengo que comprobarlo.

_ No, señor.

_ Bien. Esta es mi lista de límites estrictos ¿hay algo que quieras agregar a ella?

Me complace ver que ella la lee cuidadosamente.

_ No, eso está bien, señor.

_ ¿Y estarías disponible todos los fines de semana, si es necesario?

_ Sí, señor.

_ ¿En cuánto tiempo estarías disponible?

_ Inmediatamente, señor. He echado de menos... jugar.

Sus palabras jodidamente giran sobre mí. Imagino varias escenas en mi mente y me pregunto si yo podría convertir una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del apartamento en un cuarto de juegos. Hmm. Probablemente la mejor manera de improvisar, mi familia... bueno, Mía en su mayoría, es tan entrometida, que tendrá que ver cada habitación. Si tengo una cerrada con llave, ella estará obligada a hacer preguntas. Me doy cuenta de Kirsten sigue mirándome. Me aclaro la garganta.

_ ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?

_ Me preguntaba... perdóname por hablar con franqueza, pero te ves muy... joven. ¿Has hecho esto antes? ¿Señor?

_ Sí por supuesto, Kirsten.

Ella espera que yo continúe, pero esa debe ser información suficiente ¡mierda! Miro atrás y ella baja inmediatamente los ojos. Sus labios se entreabren y su respiración cambia ligeramente. Puedo decir que está excitada. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es excitante! Me pongo de pie antes que las cosas vayan más allá.

_ Gracias, Kirsten. Yo te haré saber.

_ Gracias, señor, susurra.

Salgo y tomo una respiración profunda para calmarme, y luego camino de regreso a la oficina de Christine.

Toco y entro.

_ Ah, señor Grey. ¿Qué le pareció Kirsten? ¿Le gustaría conocer a Sonya ahora?

_ No, es... Kirsten está bien. Me gustaría probar un contrato de un mes.

_ ¿Un mes? Yo normalmente recomiendo tres, te da una mejor oportunidad de decidir si es compatible, a largo plazo.

_ Hecho, tres meses.

_ ¡Excelente! ¿Y cuando quiere que ella empiece?

_ Espero cambiarme a un nuevo apartamento en un par de semanas. Me pondré en contacto contigo.

Saco mi tarjeta de crédito de mi cartera y se la entrego.

Ella la pasa a través de una máquina y me la devuelve con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se pone de pie y nos damos la mano.

_ Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Grey. Lo acompañaré a la sala principal. La señora Lincoln está esperando por usted.

_ Gracias. Pero puedo ir solo no se moleste.

_ Como quiera. Hasta la próxima, Sr. Grey.

Veo a Elena sentada en una de las cabinas, ojeando un menú.

_ He ordenado para nosotros, Christian. ¡Oh, no me mires así! ¡Yo sé lo que te gusta! Bueno, ¿encontraste un sumisa adecuada?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Y tú?

_ Es posible, pero todavía estamos negociando los límites duros. Vi a dos, pero no estaban dispuestos a ir tan lejos como lo hiciste tú, Christian.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir incómodo y me acuerdo de los comentarios de Christine sobre mi propia formación y sobre el papel de dominante.

_ Tú fuiste un maravilloso sumiso Christian. ¿Estás seguro de que no te tentare de nuevo?

_ No, y puedes dejar de joder, Elena.

Ella se ríe suavemente.

_ Sólo quería asegurarme, Christian. Bueno, yo podría probar, supongo. Puedo ser muy persuasiva, ¿no puedo hacerlo yo? Se ríe de nuevo. ¿Más Champagne?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Desde que conocí a Kirsten no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. He estado planeando varias escenas, pero he rechazado la mayoría de ellas por ser demasiado intensas. No he tenido que preocuparme por esto antes porque el uso de los clubs significaba que era una mujer diferente, cada vez. Pero si quiero una sumisa a largo plazo, esto requiere una mayor reflexión.

Después de hablar con Christine me he dado cuenta de que el estilo de Elena de dominio fue intenso. Sí, esa es la palabra. Christine básicamente me advirtió de no ser un Dominante con el mismo estilo de Elena. Así que estoy más preocupado que de costumbre, porque después de todo, no sé de otra manera. Voy a tener que tomar las cosas con calma con Kirsten y asegurarme de hacer lo suficiente para hacer que quiera volver. Caray, yo quiero follar ya y no esperar hasta la semana que viene, pero he aprendido a controlar mis impulsos más extremos. Nunca puedo deshacerme de ellos, ya lo sé. De hecho, yo no quiero hacerlo. Elena me ha demostrado que son parte de lo que soy. Sí, estoy jodido, pero se trata de encontrar una manera de lidiar con ello. Esa es la manera de Elena. Y ahora mi manera. Pronto será el camino de Kirsten.

Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer en primer lugar, algo que no es un talento que poseo fácilmente. Tengo que encontrar una manera de pedir disculpas a mi hermano. La última vez que vi a Elliot, estuve a punto de golpearlo. Y no lo digo en broma, me refiero a sacar la mierda fuera de él, y limpiarme la sangre fuera de mis manos. La pérdida de control me asustó. Me llevó de nuevo a ser el chico de 15 años y estoy totalmente jodido. Pienso en llamarle para ir a tomar una copa, pero de alguna manera me parece cobarde de mi parte. Voy a tener que ir a verlo cara a cara, para que sepa que estamos bien. Mi hermano siempre ha estado a mi lado y siempre me ha perdonado. Ha habido un montón de mierda que perdonar. Y ahora, más que nunca.

Yo trabajo tarde. Estamos en conversaciones con Baxter, pero el MD está siendo difícil. Él está llevando a la compañía a la tierra maldita, pero todavía no la quiere vender, no deja de pensar en que es el patrimonio familiar. Me tomó sólo dos minutos señalarle que en otros seis meses tendrá una quiebra que transmitir a su descendencia. Ros se ha impresionado, dos minutos para decir las cosas. Como que he duplicado el récord de mi mejor marca personal. Mis habilidades con la gente están definitivamente mejorando.

Me pregunto si Elliot ya ha comido. Si no es así, tal vez podamos cenar. Yo sé lo que voy a comer, pastel de mierda humilde. Decido llamarle por teléfono primero. No, necesito verlo.

Cuando aparco afuera, puedo ver las luces en su apartamento. Estoy aliviado porque quiero terminar con esto ahora. Pulso el timbre para el intercomunicador y me abre de inmediato, Elliot ni siquiera comprueba para ver quién es. ¡Joder! Pienso en volver otra vez, pero, bueno, ya estoy aquí. Así acabamos con esto de una vez. La puerta de su apartamento está completamente abierta. Elliot no tiene un maldito sentido de la seguridad. Yo entro, y escucho una música altísima puesta.

_ ¿Te olvidaste las llaves otra vez, bebé? ¡Oh! ¿Quién eres tú?

La pelirroja se pone pie frente a mí, se ve nerviosa me mira y entonces se sonroja. _¿Será que nunca habrá cambio? ¡Dejen de mirarme de esa manera joder! _

_ Soy el hermano de Elliot. Supongo que él no está aquí.

_ Er, no. Pero va a regresar en cualquier momento. Se fue a comprar pizza. ¿Eres Christian? Él ha hablado de ti. Soy Jessica.

_Él no ha debido hacerlo en lo absoluto, bueno no es que yo le haya dado la oportunidad. _

_ ¿Quieres un vaso de vino, Christian?, dice, recogiendo una botella descorchada.

_ No, gracias. Voy a volver en otro momento. Pido disculpas por interrumpir su noche.

Me vuelvo para irme, pero casi choco con Elliot que está saltando por las escaleras.

_ Oye, hermanito, dice con cautela. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tomo una respiración profunda, consciente de que Jessica oye cada palabra.

_ Yo sólo quería... siento lo que pasó la última vez que te vi. Las cosas han sido... difíciles últimamente. Sé que eso no es una excusa...

Mis palabras son patéticas, pero mi hermano no es una persona que guarda rencor. Él me sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro.

_ No te preocupes. Entra y tómate un poco de pizza con nosotros. ¿Has conocido a Jessica? Jess, vamos dile hola a mi hermanito.

_ Ya nos hemos conocido, dice Jessica sonriéndome. Traté de persuadirlo para tomar una copa de vino.

_ No quiero interrumpir su noche, le digo, volviéndome a ir.

_ ¿Has comido ya, porque tengo suficiente pizza para tres? No te vayas, Christian. Quédate y relajarte. Jess es músico, también.

Jessica me mira dubitativa, sus ojos me examinan de arriba abajo por mi traje a medida.

_ ¿Tú eres músico?

Elliot se ríe y cierra la puerta del apartamento, efectivamente me tengo que quedar.

_ ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

_ Christian toca el piano y nuestra hermana menor toca el violonchelo. Jessica es un segundo violín en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Seattle, Elliot dice con orgullo.

Él me lanza una de las cajas de pizza y se va a la cocina con las demás. Me quedo de pie en medio de la sala de estar, me siento como el culo.

_ Ven y siéntate, dice Jessica amablemente, señalando hacia la mesa del comedor.

Está puesta para dos, con velas. Decido irme, me he pasado bastante tiempo de mi vida sintiéndome como una rueda de mierda siendo el tercero.

_ Ni siquiera pienses en irte, Elliot me grita desde la cocina.

Tengo que admitirlo, mi hermano me conoce muy bien. Jessica me sonríe y rápidamente saca otro mantel y servilleta. Me doy por vencido, arrojando la caja de pizza en la mesa, quitándome la chaqueta y aflojando la corbata.

_ ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Christian?

_ Toda clase. Tengo gustos eclécticos.

_ ¿Y qué sueles tocar? ¿Tienes alguna pieza favorita?

_ Todo lo que suene como un canto fúnebre, Elliot le grita desde la cocina.

Jessica pone los ojos en blanco y me sonríe. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo, pero me gustaría no haberlo hecho porque ella jadea, se ve confundida y baja los ojos a la mesa.

_ Siempre jugando con Chopin, grita Elliot, ajeno al "juego" en su comedor. Y... ¿Cuál es el ruso con el que trabajabas que tenías todas sus notas?

Niego con la cabeza. A Elliot le gusta más las músicas del mundo.

_ Sabes... Ravel, el Scarbo, grita.

Jessica levanta las cejas.

_ ¿Tocas a Ravel Scarbo? Incluso los pianistas profesionales palidecen cuando se menciona.

_ Sí, bueno, mi hermanito es muy bueno, aunque esa es mi opinión, claro, dice Elliot afablemente, paseando en el comedor con un plato de ensalada en la parte superior de las cajas de pizza. Es posible que lo escuches tocar en la casa de mamá y papá el domingo.

Yo frunzo el ceño ante él.

_ ¿Qué hay en la casa de mamá y papá? Le pregunto.

Elliot niega con la cabeza.

_ ¿Tú no escuchas nunca tus mensajes? Mía dice que ha llamado a tu apartamento por lo menos seis veces.

¡Vete a la mierda! Ni siquiera he mirado el contestador de casa.

_ Tú vas a ir ¿no es así, Christian? Mía cuenta contigo para que estés allí.

_¡Basta con el chantaje emocional de mierda!_

Me encojo de hombros.

_ ¿A qué hora?

Elliot me sonríe. A las 13:30, lo de siempre. Y estamos tomando el barco después, así que trae tus zapatos de playa.

_ Voy a ir a almorzar, Elliot, no tengo tiempo para salir a navegar. Tengo que trabajar.

Él frunce el ceño hacia mí.

_ Tómate el día libre no me jodas conque no puedes pasar un tiempo con Mía.

El ambiente de la habitación de repente se pone ártico cuando miro a los demás. Jessica se desplaza en su silla.

_ Realmente me gustaría oírte tocar el piano, Christian, ella dice en voz baja, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Tengo serias dudas, estoy casi seguro _¡que jamás me oirás tocar!_ No toco con extraños. Pero aprecio su esfuerzo de igual modo. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que estoy aquí para disculparme con mi hermano. Elliot se sirve una porción súper grande de pizza. Elliot nunca se queda enojado por mucho tiempo y pronto estamos logrando mantener algo parecido a una conversación normal. Jessica es divertida e ingeniosa y ella me hace sonreír con una larga historia sobre un conductor de visita cuyo ego es del tamaño desproporcionado a su talento. El vino la está haciendo un poco indiscreta, pero puedo ver por qué a Elliot le gusta. A las 11pm decido regresar y poner un par de horas de trabajo antes de tratar de dormir.

Elliot me da un puñetazo en el brazo cuando me puse la chaqueta listo para salir. Es su manera de decirme que está todo bien. Estoy aliviado. De repente, Jessica se abalanza para abrazarme. Es un abrazo juguetón, coqueta, pero sus manos se extienden hacia mi pecho y me tropiezo hacia atrás, mi corazón se acelera con miedo repentino e irracional. Su sonrisa vacila y mira a Elliot para ver lo que hizo mal.

_ No le gusta que lo toquen, dice Elliot suavemente.

Una expresión de horror y pena es evidente en el rostro de Jessica. Murmuro mi despedida y me largo, dejando a Elliot para que decida cuánto, o qué, le explicará a ella.

Yo me marcho rápido de vuelta a mi coche, hirviendo de rabia. ¡Vete a la mierda! Ni siquiera puedo manejar una noche normal, sin encontrar una manera de echar a perder las cosas y joder a los demás. Es por esto que mi familia está mejor sin mí. ¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Cuando llego a casa, soy incapaz de trabajar, mi cabeza está tan jodida. En lugar de eso me pongo la sudadera y las zapatillas y salgo a correr en la oscuridad. Está lloviendo, me gusta el agua fría en la cara, empapando el pelo y la ropa. A lo mejor se me enfriará del calor furioso que llevo dentro de mí.

Son casi la 01 a.m. en el momento en que vuelvo a casa. Estoy sorprendido de ver un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi teléfono. Estoy aún más sorprendido al ver que es de Kirsten. Yo no esperaba nada de ella hasta que me mude a mi nuevo apartamento el próximo mes.

***Señor, estoy libre esta noche si quieres jugar. El próximo mes se hace muy largo***

Sí. Esto es lo que necesito.

Me ducho rápidamente y tiro de unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. No soy ningún presidente ahora, él ha dejado el edificio y probablemente el planeta de mierda.

Guardo un par de esposas en mi bolsillo trasero, junto con un nuevo paquete de condones, y salgo.

El apartamento de Kirsten se encuentra en Fremont, la parte moderna de la ciudad. Las barras están siendo embalados y yo no soy la única persona que veo cuando aparco en la calle.

Ella me está esperando en la puerta de su apartamento. Me complace ver que no lleva ningún maquillaje y el pelo largo y rizado está suelto sobre los hombros.

_ Buenas noches, señor. Es bueno verle.

_ Buenas noches, Kirsten.

_ ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino, señor? ¿Rojo o blanco?

_ Gracias. Tomare blanco, por favor.

Su apartamento está lleno de tapices coloridos y arte popular. Ella, obviamente, tiene un gusto bohemio, no es mi gusto en absoluto. La verdad me resulta bastante molesto. Ella me entrega un vaso de vino y cae inmediatamente los ojos en el suelo.

_ Tú puedes tomar también un vaso, Kirsten, digo amablemente.

_ Gracias, señor, dice simplemente. ¿Le gustaría ver el dormitorio?

_ Sí, Kirsten, por supuesto.

Me doy cuenta de inmediato que ella me ha llevado a su habitación. No hay mucho; una gran cama, con sábanas negras y fundas de almohada y un edredón gris carbón. Mucho mejor.

Puedo tomar unos sorbos de vino cuando miro a mi alrededor. El vino no es malo pero un poco dulce para mi gusto. Yo prefiero un vino blanco seco como un Sauvignon Blanc. Ella sabrá mi gusto muy pronto.

Me doy la vuelta y la miro. Su mirada se fija en el suelo.

_ Quítate el vestido y me lo das.

Ella cumple inmediatamente y yo la examino, puedo ver tenues marcas de bronceado en su piel color oro pálido. Sus pechos son pequeños pero muy bien formados.

_ ¿Tienes un lazo de pelo?

_ Sí, señor. Hay uno en el bolsillo de mi bata.

Ella se ve confundida cuando yo saco la goma elástica y luego cuelgo su bata en el gancho de la puerta.

_ Date la vuelta.

Rápidamente trenzo su cabello. Yo no quiero estropearlo o engancharlo en el camino. Es de una preciosa textura, suave y sedoso, llegando a la mitad de su espalda.

Tiro de la trenza y da un paso hacia atrás. Puedo sentir su piel caliente a través de mi camiseta. Es realmente jodido y me excita. Deslizo mis manos lentamente por la cintura y la bajo hacia las caderas, dejando que mis dedos rocen el borde de sus bragas. Empujo mis dedos hacia abajo, más allá, me consigo con sólo piel lisa y suave y estoy contento de que ella está siguiendo las reglas ya a pesar de que no ha comenzado oficialmente nuestro contrato. Llego más lejos y rodeo su clítoris lentamente. Ella gime suavemente.

_ Shhh silencio ahora.

Un pequeño gemido se le escapa pero es tranquilo.

Saco las esposas de mi bolsillo trasero y las deslizo por la espalda para que ella pueda sentir el frío metal en su piel. Ella tiembla. Aun manteniendo su espalda contra mi pecho, corro los puños sobre su torso, sintiendo que sus pezones se contraen y endurecen cuando el hierro frío les toca.

_ Pon tus manos detrás de ti, le susurró al oído.

Inmediatamente ella pone sus muñecas y le coloco las esposas, disfrutando del clip distintivo, al cerrarlas.

_ Arrodíllate.

Yo la ayudo mientras ella se arrodilla con torpeza. Me siento más relajado, sabiendo que no me puede tocar. Lo que pasó antes con Jessica me ha asustado más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Me quito los zapatos y me siento en la cama para deshacerme de los calcetines. El colchón es duro, lo que es perfecto para lo que tengo en mente. Estoy más bien disfrutando de la improvisación en lugar de jugar una escena en particular.

Me saco mi camiseta y la doblo, dejándola en una silla en la esquina, el único otro mueble en la habitación.

_ Puedes ponerte de pie, le digo, ayudándola a levantarse.

Le quito las bragas y me arrodillo delante de ella. Dejo mis dedos a la deriva por sus piernas hasta el vértice de sus muslos. Deslizo un dedo dentro de ella, y estoy encantado de encontrar que ya está mojada. Me muevo de nuevo a la cama.

_ Siéntate. Abre bien las piernas.

Me arrodillo delante de ella de nuevo y empujo mis manos sobre sus rodillas, por lo que la obligo a abrirlas aún más. Su carne caliente huele a almizcle mientras corro mi nariz sobre su montura. La siento temblar bajo mis pies. Deslizo mi lengua dentro de ella y ella gime. Pronto me la estoy trabajando en un frenesí. Ella trata de no hacer ruido, pero no puede evitarlo.

No la conozco muy bien todavía, pero puedo decir que no será capaz de mantenerse a raya con su orgasmo por mucho más tiempo.

_ Te puedes correr, susurro, chasqueando la lengua para acabar con ella.

Mientras su orgasmo pasa a través de ella, libero rápidamente una muñeca y le doy la vuelta para ponerla sobre la cama, coloco sus manos por la cabeza y las amarro por el calado de hierro de su cabecera. Deslizo el cinturón fuera de mis jeans. No es difícil de improvisar.

_ ¿Estás lista, Kirsten?

_ Sí, señor, se lamenta.

_ Cuenta para mí diez veces.

El cinturón apenas la toca, ella tiembla los hombros.

_ ¡Uno! _Puedo aumentar la fuerza_.

_ ¡Dos! _Y otra vez._

_ ¡Tres! _Ahora me estoy metiendo en mi paso_.

_ ¡Cuatro! _Un poco más difícil_.

¡Cinco! _¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo que necesito!_

¡Seis! _Esto es para lo que yo nací._

¡Siete! _¡Más difícil!_

¡Ocho! _¡Más fuerte!_

¡Nueve! _¡Joder, sí!_

¡Diez! Ella grita.

Me saco mis jeans y los calzoncillos y mi polla está dura y dolorida. Rasgo el envoltorio del condón con los dientes y me lo coloco.

Pongo sus caderas hacia arriba y la tomo por detrás. Duro y rápido. Mi método preferido. Ella empuja su culo hermoso, rosa hacia a mí, yo empujó más duro. Puedo sentir su temblor de nuevo y se libera. Ella grita y unos segundos más tarde me corro duro. Mi respiración es dura, pero ella está respirando con dificultad.

Llego arriba y le quito las esposas, a continuación, las tiro a un lado.

Un largo suspiro se le escapa. Me inclino a su lado y le froto suavemente sus muñecas.

_ Gracias, señor, susurra.

_ El placer es mío.

Me saco el condón y le hago un nudo de forma segura. Estoy satisfecho con la forma de cómo ha ido en mi primer encuentro con Kirsten. Voy a tener que recompensarla. No sé mucho acerca de lo que le gusta, pero imagino que es lo mismo que a todas las mujeres, ¿chocolates? Tengo la intención de comprarle uno, Suizo o Bélga. Y un poco de vino decente de mierda. Ella se da la vuelta y mira como me pongo los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta, estoy más tranquilo de lo que me he sentido en semanas. Ella parpadea hacia mí, cuando le quito el lazo del cabello y lo peino con mis dedos.

_ ¿Te vas, Señor? Eres bienvenido a pasar la noche.

_ Gracias, Kirsten, pero tengo que volver a trabajar.

_ ¿Ahora? ¡Pero son las 4am, señor! Me preocuparé si no duerme un poco, señor.

Me gusta el hecho de que ella me dice que va a preocuparse por mí. Yo no le creí, pero fue aceptable... que lo dijera.

_ Voy a estar en contacto, Kirsten.

_ Yo espero que sea pronto, señor, dice.

Salí de su apartamento y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

La luz es brumosa, suave pero brillante. Me siento ingrávido aquí arriba, como si hubiera dejado una parte jodida de mí dos mil metros más abajo. El aire se precipita sobre las alas y con una ligera corrección muevo la nariz por lo que el horizonte se aleja de nuevo. Control, la ilusión de poder, es lo que siento cuando el aeroplano se remonta, mirando hacia abajo a un lugar donde las personas son del tamaño de las hormigas y los coches como las cucarachas corriendo hasta la I-5.

_ Usted puede comenzar su descenso ahora, señor Grey.

La voz irrumpe en mi conciencia, recordándome que no estoy solo aquí.

Me pongo en contacto con la torre para informarles que voy a aterrizar en la pista cinco.

Suavemente, empujo la palanca de mando hacia la izquierda y comienzo una lenta espiral hacia el suelo. El planeador rebota suavemente sobre la hierba bueno aterricé tal como el libro de texto explica.

Bajan las alas y llegamos completos. Yo abro la cubierta y salto, decepcionado de estar de vuelta en la tierra tan pronto. Mi compañero se toma su tiempo, moviéndose con rigidez.

El viejo cabrón me está haciendo esperar cuando pretende comprobar sus notas. Por último, mira hacia arriba y rompe una sonrisa en su cara curtida.

_ Bueno, señor Grey. Bajo la autoridad de los artículos 61 y 141 del Título 14 del Código de Regulaciones Federales, estoy encantado de decir que ahora tiene su licencia de piloto de aeroplano. Me pondré en contacto con la FAA acerca de la certificación. Felicitaciones.

Nos damos la mano y por un momento me siento... bien. Creo que esa es la palabra adecuada. Esto parece encajar.

_ ¿Qué sigue para ti?

_ Helicópteros, respondo sin tener que pensar.

Él levanta una ceja.

_ Bueno, estoy seguro de que está preparado para el desafío a pesar de que sólo Cristo sabe por qué le gustaría entrar en una de esas máquinas ruidosas. Simplemente dan mucho trabajo, además maniobrar esas toneladas de metal que cuelgan sobre unas patas…. Niega con la cabeza y no puedo evitar sonreírle, Jeff Andrews es un purista.

Él deambula de nuevo hacia la oficina mientras me dirijo al estacionamiento y se oscurece mi estado de ánimo. Mamá está preparando una de sus comidas de domingos en los que hacemos toda la mierda tradicional, cuando tratamos de ser una familia normal. Bueno, ellos probablemente son una familia normal hasta que aparecí yo. Sé que Elliot está llevando a su novia Jessica y yo no tengo ganas de volver a verla. La verdad es que ella me cayó bien, mejor que las elecciones que hace de puras tetas y nada de cerebro, pero cuando la conocí, no pude evitar asustarme cuando me quiso abrazar. Sí, estoy realmente fastidiado con esta comida familiar acogedora. Pero he estado prometiendo pasar algún tiempo con Mía así que no puedo decir que no. ¿Puedo?

Al entrar a Bellevue la ansiedad familiar comienza ¿qué voy a hacer hoy para joder a todos los demás? Sólo verlos ignorar al elefante que entra en su habitación con toda su jodida mierda, es doloroso de ver. Ellos caminan de puntillas a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de que todo lo que digan no haga que yo pueda perder el control.

Realmente espero poder pasar algún puto tiempo de calidad con Kirsten pronto, porque sin eso, mi bodega provisional sobre la realidad empieza a volar. Elena sabía cómo calmarme y de verdad tengo esa sensación de orden en mi vida. Ella se ha ofrecido de nuevo a "ayudar", pero yo no quiero estar bajo su control, sólo el mío, necesito que eso sea posible.

Me detengo en la entrada y tomo un momento para prepararme para mi familia, tratando de juntar las piezas, para que no vean los bordes deshilachados.

Miro hacia arriba y mamá está esperando en la puerta, como yo sabía que iba a ser, pero entonces Mía viene corriendo hacia mí.

_ ¡Christian tienes un coche nuevo! Oh, es tan genial, tienes que llevarme a dar una vuelta en él con la capota hacia abajo. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, di que sí! Me prometiste llevarme a Olimpia, no lo olvides. ¿Podemos hacer eso el fin de semana que viene, verdad?

Por un momento estoy desconcertado. Veo a la gente en la oficina, por supuesto, pero en general me paso mucho tiempo solo. Esta cascada de palabras y el afecto es un momento abrumador.

Salgo del coche y Mía se lanza hacia mí. Aunque estoy mentalmente preparado todavía tengo que pararme a pestañear. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza fuertemente. Yo tentativamente la abrazo de nuevo y estoy agradecido cuando mamá la despega.

_ Vamos a entrar en la casa, Mía, dice con una sonrisa. Hola, cariño, y ella me besa en la mejilla.

Trato de sonreír de nuevo y tomo una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme a la casa.

_ Elliot trajo a su nueva novia, dice Mía. Ella es muy bonita, no como... bueno, ya sabes. Ella toca el violín ¿Elliot te lo dijo? Ella dice que vas a tocar el piano para ella más tarde. ¿De verdad, Christian?, porque nunca lo haces para nadie, así que sería genial si tocas hoy, no te he oído tocar por años. Prométemelo que vas hacerlo.

_ Yo no lo creo, Mía. Jessica probablemente entendió mal.

Mía frunce el ceño.

_ No, yo no lo creo, me dijo que te conoció la otra noche en casa de Elliot.

Siento que mi cara cambia bajo la presión de estar jodidamente cabreado en serio. Mamá se da cuenta de mi expresión y trata de desviar el torrente de palabras de Mía.

_ ¿Le puedes preguntar a Romero cuánto tiempo falta para el almuerzo, por favor, Mía?

_ ¡Oh, ok! Pero no hablen de nada importante hasta que vuelva. No me gusta ser la última en enterarme de todo. ¡Prométanlo! Ella sale corriendo y tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Mamá me mira con simpatía y empieza a acariciarme con una mano por el pelo. No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de esquivar sus caricias y ponerme lejos de ella. Ella trata de no parecer molesta, pero puedo decir que si lo está. ¡Mierda! Ya le he hecho daño y he estado en casa menos de un minuto. Papá sale a darme la mano y frunce el ceño al ver la cara de mamá. Genial, ahora él está enojado, también. Un buen almuerzo fácil de domingo. Por el amor de Dios.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito, trae tu culo hasta aquí!

Oigo a Elliot gritar su vulgaridad. Jessica está sentada junto a él mirando casi tan nerviosa como me siento yo. Tengo cierta simpatía por ella, mi familia puede ser abrumadora.

_ Escucha, te has comprado un apartamento nuevo hermano, dice Elliot. Trabajas en ser el amo del universo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te está yendo?

_ Vete a la mierda, Elliot, digo suavemente.

Jessica se ve sorprendida pero Elliot se ríe.

_ ¡Christian, de verdad! Por favor, no utilices ese lenguaje tenemos invitados. Y no me gusta que Mía te escuche hablar así.

_ Lo siento, mamá. No puedo evitarlo alrededor de Elliot.

Puedo ver que está tratando de no reírse y me alegro muchísimo de haber dicho algo que no la haga lucir como si quisiera llorar.

_ Hola, Jessica. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Elliot me voltea los ojos. Su nombre es Jess, Christian.

_ Jess, me alegro de verte.

_ Hola, Christian, dice ella nerviosamente. Tengo muchas ganas de escucharte tocar. Todo el mundo dice que eres maravilloso. Yo frunzo el ceño hacia Elliot.

_ Lo siento, Jessica, Jess… pero yo no lo creo.

_ No seas un aguafiestas, dijo Elliot.

_ Déjalo en paz, Elliot, mamá dice en un tono de _tengamos la fiesta en paz._

Elliot sonríe y pasa la mano por el muslo de Jessica que se sonroja. No creo que ella vaya a tener tiempo para escucharme tocar de todos modos. Sospecho que Elliot está planeando tenerla de postre en el cobertizo.

_ Háblanos del nuevo apartamento, cariño, dice mamá.

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Es un apartamento. Tiene vistas...

Espera, espera y luego suspira.

_ Eso es encantador, querido, pero ¿tiene alguna habitación o solo tiene vistas?

Elliot se ríe.

_ Tiene 4.000 pies cuadrados de espacio habitable, dos dormitorios tipo suite para invitados, un garaje subterráneo y un dormitorio principal. ¡Mierda! Debo sonar como un agente de bienes raíces leyendo un folleto de mierda.

A Elliot se le cae la mandíbula

_ ¿Cuatro mil pies? ¡Mierda, hermano! Sigue con la boca abierta. ¡Eso es grande!

Debería haberme quedado con _tiene unas vistas…_

Jessica se ve desconcertada.

_ Mi hermanito es un genio de las finanzas, dice Elliot con orgullo. Un loco de mierda, pero un maldito genio.

_ Elliot… dice mi madre con esa voz de alerta de nuevo.

Tengo muchas ganas de largarme de allí y estoy de pie para irme cuando Mía viene rebotando de nuevo.

_ ¡Elliot, eres un idiota! ella grita. Mira, él está a punto de salir corriendo ya.

_ El lenguaje, Mía, dice mamá, frotándose la frente con cansancio.

Sí, ella realmente quiere mejorar el lenguaje de esta familia que puede también darle por el culo ahora.

_ No voy a correr, le miento. Yo sólo voy a ver lo que está haciendo papá.

_ No es necesario, dice mi papá, caminando hacia la habitación.

Él me palmea en el hombro de nuevo. Puedo ver como Jessica nos observa. Ella probablemente está deseando poder llegar al fondo de toda esta mierda, también.

_ Christian nos estaba contando acerca de su nuevo departamento, dice mi madre con desesperación.

_Oh, mierda, no. No de nuevo._

_ ¡Oh, qué bueno cuéntanos! canta Mía. ¿Cuándo te mudas? ¿Puedo ir a dormir? ¿No has comprado un piano todavía? ¿Puedo tener un espacio para decorar? Mamá, ¿cuándo podemos ir a verla?

_ No me he mudado aún. Yo sólo terminé el acuerdo con la inmobiliaria la semana pasada. Me mudo por lo menos en dos semanas, quizás tres.

_ Bien hecho, hijo, dice mi padre con orgullo. Siempre es bueno poner tu dinero en algo sólido como una propiedad. Ahora, sobre la hipoteca, mi colega Fred Salmond sabe un corredor que...

_ Está bien, papá, todo está resuelto.

_ Pensé… ¿cómo? Nunca has tenido una hipoteca, no sabes qué tipo…

_ Pagué en efectivo, murmuro, deseando que la conversación se dirija a otro lugar, de preferencia a Marte.

_ ¿Perdón? Miro su cara de sorpresa.

_ Pagué en efectivo, papá. Yo no quería una hipoteca.

Yo quería algo que fuera mío, algo que nadie pudiera quitarme nunca.

_ Pero... pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuánto pagaste por él?

_ Cary, dice mama, en voz baja. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

_ No, no, por supuesto que no, dice. Podemos hablar de eso más tarde en mi despacho después del almuerzo, ¿verdad Christian?

Ni de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, pero la conversación va suceder.

_ Bueno, dice mamá con desesperación cada vez mayor, ¿cuándo te ha dicho Romero que el almuerzo estará listo, Mía?

_ Oh, yo sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer, dijo Mía. Lo siento, mamá.

Por suerte en ese momento la Sra. Smithson nos dice que podemos tomar nuestro lugar en el comedor. Mía insiste en que me siente al lado de Jessica en base de que vamos a tener "mucho de qué hablar" los dos, con el tema musical. Tengo serias dudas de que Jessica quiera comer al lado de un psicópata como yo. No puedo decir que la culpo. Pero con la comida en frente de nosotros, nos lleva a algo parecido a una conversación normal. Hemos visto un montón de artistas en la misma visita y me doy cuenta de que no he visto siquiera una de sus actuaciones.

_ Deja de tratar de quitarme a mí chica, dice Elliot casi en serio, deslizando su mano por la parte superior de la silla de Jessica.

Yo sé que él está tratando de fastidiarme, porque él cree que vivo la vida de un monje trapense, pero Jessica se ruboriza hasta que su rostro es del mismo color que su cabello, o casi del color del mío.

_ Mamá, Elliot se está comportando otra vez como un idiota, dice Mía. Papá le lanza una mirada y mamá suspira con frustración.

_ ¿Quieres pasear en el barco esta tarde, Mía?, dice Elliot.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Vas a venir también, Christian verdad?

_ No, yo no creo. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

_ Pero es domingo, ella se queja. ¡Por favor! Sólo durante media hora.

Niego con la cabeza.

_ Hoy no.

_ Tú siempre dices, _hoy no_ _en otro momento_. ¡No es justo!

_ Realmente creo que podrías sacar un poco de tiempo para tú familia, Christian, dice papá. _Aquí viene el sentimiento de culpa de mierda_.

_ Tu hermano ha traído a esta joven encantadora a nuestra casa y tu hermana ha estado deseando verte después de que te comprometiste a pasar más tiempo con ella. Creo que la ibas a llevar a Olimpia, ¿no? Mía sonríe en señal de triunfo y puedo sentir mi ira empezando a construirse. Mamá me sonríe con simpatía y logra cambiar el clima del interesante tema de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

Después del almuerzo, camino a la casa de botes con Elliot y Jessica, Mía rebotando en frente como un sobre-excitado Cocker spaniel, todo el pelo largo oscuro y sus esperanzados ojos marrones.

Ayudo a Elliot a desplegar las velas de la barca, mientras que Jessica nos mira con aprensión.

_ Nunca he estado en un barco de vela antes, dice ella con nerviosismo.

_ No te preocupes, nena, dice Elliot casualmente. Te va a encantar cuando estés ahí fuera.

_ Yo no soy buena en el agua, admite en voz baja.

Veo a Mía poner los ojos en blanco y mirar a Elliot un poco molesta. Puedo decir que los días están contados con Jessica, probablemente en horas, después de la mirada de Elliot. Tentativamente se sube al barco, con el rostro pálido. Suelto las amarras y salto, preparándome para encender el motor pequeño que nos llevará hacia el Sound. Jessica se ve más nerviosa ahora, ella se ve enferma. Suena mi celular y me distrae de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Ros?

_ ¿Tú no has oído? ¿Acerca de Baxter?

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

_ Están tratando de aumentar el capital de Daniel Roberts…

_ ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo hizo ese hijo de puta para conseguir reunir capital en tan poco tiempo?

_ No lo sé. Estoy rastreando la pista del dinero ahora.

_ Ok, bien. Voy a ir para allá y averiguar contigo y...

_ Christian, tómate el día con tranquilidad. Sé que estás con tu familia y no hay nada que puedas hacer en estos momentos. Estoy sobre el caso y no serás capaz de hablar con el banco hasta mañana. Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo. De todos modos, no podemos vernos, porque tengo proyectos para más tarde. Suspiro y me paso una mano por el pelo.

_ Está bien, me voy a casa ahora así que envíame un correo electrónico con todo lo que tienes antes de que termine el día.

_ No me culpes si tú tienes un ataque al corazón antes de que cumplir los cuarenta, Grey.

Ignoro su comentario. Oigo la voz de Gwen claramente en el fondo. Alguien que no cree que se deba trabajar en domingo.

_ Lo que sea, Ros. Diviértete con Gwen.

Ella termina la llamada. Miro hacia arriba y Elliot está matándome con la mirada y Mía está poniendo mala cara.

_ Me tengo que ir, murmuro.

_ ¡Christian, me lo prometiste! Lloriquea Mía.

_ Déjalo ir, hermanita, Elliot dice en voz baja. Christian tiene que trabajar. Su voz es fresca, pero decepcionada. Nada nuevo aquí. Salgo de la barca y me sorprende cuando Jessica me sigue.

_ Elliot, ¿te importa si me voy a la casa? Yo realmente no soy buena con los barcos, me siento un poco mareada. Frunce el ceño y se ve muy enojado.

_ ¿Christian, puedes acompañar a Jessica a la casa por mí?

_ Por supuesto.

Yo realmente no quiero, pero no puedo decir que no.

Jessica está casi verde en la parte posterior del bote y su rostro está cubierto de un sudor pegajoso.

_ ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Le pregunto, esperando que ella no vaya a vomitar en el jardín de mamá.

_ Sí, por favor, ella contesta débilmente, con una mano sobre su boca.

Yo le señalo la dirección del baño de abajo y luego voy a ir a buscar a mamá y a papá.

Papá, por supuesto, está en su despacho. Él sí trabaja los domingos.

_ ¿Christian? Pensé que estabas navegando con Elliot, Mía y Jessica.

_ Tuve una llamada de trabajo, me tengo que ir.

_ ¿Un domingo? ¿Realmente es tan urgente?

_ Tengo que comprobar algunos datos rápidamente.

_ Bueno, puedes utilizar el ordenador, si es sólo algo rápido, dice.

_¡Vete a la mierda! Debería haber mentido._

_ Tu madre está realmente esperando que te quedes un rato más, ella te extraña. El tipo es un experto en el chantaje emocional de mierda. No me extraña que sea un buen abogado.

_ Está bien, yo suspiro.

La verdad es que Ros lo tiene bajo control así que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer hasta el lunes, luego van a ver lo que es un hombre serio y cabreado lo que un _"genio financiero"_ puede hacer. Realmente me gustaría saber de dónde ese cabrón de Daniels está sacando el dinero. Sin embargo, las búsquedas habituales no me dicen nada. Voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana cuando pueda hablar con el banco. Joder, odio esperar. Me pongo de pie y me estiro.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

Miro a mi alrededor. Me había olvidado de que papá todavía estaba allí.

_ Voy a tocar el piano.

Sí, puedo improvisar.

_ Quiero hablar contigo acerca de tu nuevo apartamento en primer lugar y señala una silla.

Yo odio jodidamente esto, me recuerda a todas esas veces que me trajeron aquí para leerme la cartilla cuando era un adolescente. La bebida, las peleas, contestar a los maestros en la escuela. Toda la preocupación de mis padres, les di un montón de dolores de cabeza. Me gustaría que dejaran de preocuparse por mí ahora. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. ¿Acaso no se lo he demostrado ya a ellos? Quiero decir, ¡joder! Acabo de pagar $1,55 millones en efectivo por un nuevo apartamento. Eso es más de lo que Elliot puede hacer y eso es más de lo que mi papá pueda hacer.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber?, Le digo en tono hosco.

Él levanta una ceja.

_ Bueno, ¿cómo lo estás financiando? para empezar.

_ Pagué en efectivo.

Él me mira boquiabierto. Nunca he visto a mi padre antes tan sorprendido. Raro

_ ¿Cuánto costó, Christian? Suspiro. No es realmente de su incumbencia.

_ ¿Christian?

_ Uno punto cincuenta y cinco millones de dólares.

_ Dónde... cómo... ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?

_¿Cree que robe un banco de mierda?_

_ Celulares Grey ha ido bien. Pagué en efectivo.

_ Bueno... eso es... eso es realmente muy notable. Bien hecho, Christian, pero… el "pero" siempre hay un "pero".

_ Tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti. _¿Eso es todo?_

Bien, nos miramos el uno al otro.

_ Gracias, solo puedo decir.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Asiento con la cabeza. No habla otra vez.

Me dirijo a la habitación principal y levanto la tapa del piano. Es un instrumento agradable, uno vertical. Pero realmente me gustaría tener un piano de cola Steinway, como mi profesora de piano, la señorita Kathy solía tener. Eso daría un gran sonido en el nuevo apartamento. Lo añado a mi mental lista de tareas pendientes.

No he tocado desde hace más de un mes y me siento oxidado pero luego mis manos comienzan a calentarse y la música, bella y discordante, comienza a fluir Scarbo de Ravel. Estoy en un lugar seguro cuando toco, control, concentración, un brote de cólera. Eso es lo que necesita esta música y ahora mismo es lo que necesito. De repente oigo una inhalación brusca detrás de mí y mis dedos se detienen al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

_ ¡Oh, por favor! No era mi intención molestarte. No te detengas, es preciosa. Eres muy talentoso. Pero ya estoy cerrando la tapa del piano.

_ No toco para los extraños, le digo con frialdad, aunque por dentro estoy luchando para mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

Jessica palidece y se ve sorprendida, aunque no sé si es por mi expresión o por mis palabras, yo no sé qué decir. Elliot llega a zancadas con Mía mirando muy molesto.

_ Sabes que puedes ser un idiota realmente a veces, Christian, dice Elliot con ojos furiosos. ¡Jess estaba siendo amable!

_ No toco para los extraños, repito, como el idiota que soy.

_ No siempre se trata de ti, dice Elliot en voz baja. Si no tuvieras la cabeza como un burro es posible que te dieras cuenta de que los sentimientos de otras personas merecen cierta consideración, también.

Él tira de Jessica en un abrazo y la lleva al exterior y, después de agitar su cabeza hacia mí, Mía sigue. _Sí, este es el efecto de Christian Grey, damas y caballeros. Cómo limpiar una habitación en menos de diez palabras._

No debería haber venido.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Por último. Por fin puedo entrar en mi nuevo apartamento. Se han producido los retrasos irritantes habituales, pero contraté a una compañía que se especializa en traslados de ejecutivos para acelerar las cosas y aquí estoy. A pesar del maldito tiempo.

Hay un leve olor a pintura fresca que vuela en el aire, a pesar de que he abierto todas las ventanas. Yo quería que el lugar entero fuese redecorado en blanco frío, clínico, sin corazón. Este me va muy bien. Voy a tener que conseguir algunos malditos muebles. Creo que voy a tener que contratar a un decorador de interiores para hacer todo, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el interés. Con tal de que sea sencillo, puedo vivir con ello.

He enviado por correo electrónico una propuesta a Kirsten para que pueda decorar su habitación si ella quiere, dentro de lo razonable. Nada demasiado brillante o raro o mi hermana pequeña entrometida hará mil preguntas. Mejor aún, voy a mantener la puerta cerrada y le diré que es un armario de almacenamiento.

Pero hay una nueva compra que tengo la intención de hacer. No puedo subcontratar este trabajo a cualquiera y yo quiero hacerlo. Por lo tanto, en una mañana de sábado a mediados de mayo, me encuentro delante de Sherman Clay en la Cuarta Avenida, esperando impaciente que se hagan las 10 de la mañana. Se pasan ya dos minutos de la apertura y me pone de mal humor. ¿Cómo diablos puede esta gente tener un negocio si no pueden abrir a tiempo ¡joder!?

Pero mi irritación se evapora cuando exploro la sala de exposición Steinway, lleno de los instrumentos más hermosos. Cada piano es construido individualmente y los mejores pueden tomar hasta un año para hacerlos. La madera, bordes, tapas, cajas de resonancia y las acciones duran meses en hornos especiales y en salas de acondicionamiento estabilizando el contenido de humedad. Me he asegurado de que la temperatura del aire en mi apartamento sea coherente y comprensiva. Puede que sea un monstruo, pero todavía puedo apreciar una cosa tan bella, como el Caliban.

Un vendedor me está mirando desde la distancia, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro. No me veo como su cliente habitual, no me he tomado la molestia de afeitarme y estoy usando pantalones vaqueros viejos y una camisa blanca normal. No me molesta, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Los vaqueros no representan más de lo que soy, puedo ser más exquisito y personalizado con traje de Savile Rowe, pero todo es una máscara.

Mi decisión debería ser bastante sencilla, voy por el modelo del Gran Piano, un instrumento que tiene tono, claridad y consistencia en el diapasón, y de siete pies, para que llene algunos de los espacios en mi apartamento cavernoso, o escogeré el Piano de Cola, diseñado para trabajar con una orquesta sinfónica completa y de casi tres metros de longitud. Excesivo tal vez, pero es una obra maestra de diseño y majestad. Serían los 165.000 dólares bien gastados. Pero primero quiero escucharlos, no sabré por cual decidirme hasta que no los toque. Las cejas del vendedor parecen desaparecer del nacimiento de su cara cuando escucha mi petición.

_ ¿Tú... quieres tocarlos?

_Bueno, mierda, no voy a zapatear encima de ellos. _

_ Sí

Él toca su corbata y puedo decir que no sabe si él está arriesgando una venta que garantice su bono por un año, o arriesgarse a dejar a un lunático acercarse a un instrumento muy caro.

_ ¿El señor es pianista?

_ Yo toco, sí.

Me imagino que quería una respuesta más definitiva. Lo veo en busca de una persona de seguridad.

_ Le importa esperar aquí señor, voy a consultar con el director.

Es irritante tener que esperar, pero no hay otro lugar en el estado que venda Steinway. Para lo mejor, voy a esperar, pues no tengo que follar con él. Tres minutos más tarde regresa con el gerente.

_ Mi nombre es Bellamy. Tengo entendido que usted desea probar dos de nuestros instrumentos, señor…

_ Grey.

No reconoce el nombre, pero yo no estoy preocupado por eso. Nunca he entendido por qué las personas se sienten con la necesidad de preguntar, ¿No sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué debería importarles? No quiero que nadie sepa quién soy. Nunca.

_ ¿Y usted tiene la intención de comprar un instrumento, Sr. Grey?

_ Si me gustaría, sí.

Él sabe que estamos jugando un juego y me da una leve sonrisa.

_ Muy bien. ¿Qué instrumento le gustaría tocar primero?

_ The Music Room Grand.

Él me acompaña hacia el piano hermoso, brillante, y se pone un par de guantes para exponer el teclado.

Yo mismo me siento en el taburete, haciendo pequeños ajustes para asegurar que los pedales estén en la posición correcta para mí y que mis manos estén cómodas a la distancia de las teclas.

Yo piso el pedal del piano, escuchando el repiqueteo suave como los amortiguadores que presionan las cadenas, suena como que el instrumento está despertando, comenzando a respirar.

Puedo mover mis manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una serie de arpegios, escuchando con atención la calidad del sonido, el tono y la afinación, tanteando el camino.

Me recuerda cuando toco a una mujer, escucho su cuerpo, sintiendo su oleaje bajo mis dedos cuidadosos, sabiendo exactamente lo mucho o lo poco de presión que tengo que ejercer, sabiendo el movimiento exacto y el momento en que ella va a volar por encima del borde, experimentando un placer intenso y la liberación.

Sé exactamente qué parte quiero tocar para escuchar a este instrumento cantar, John Field Nocturno N º 10 en Mi menor _Adagio_. Suena simple, pero el trabajo de campo es técnicamente difícil. Empiezo a perderme en la música, sintiendo en vez de escuchar las notas que se vierten en mis dedos. También estoy escuchando la riqueza y claridad del tono, el ascenso y la caída de la cancha, tratando de imaginar cómo va a sonar en mi apartamento.

Tocar un instrumento hermoso, no es diferente a dirigir una empresa, se requiere la misma destreza, la misma capacidad de escuchar y hablar, oír y tocar, saber cuándo una presión más o menos se necesita, saber cuándo frenar, saber cuándo entrar a matar.

Muy pronto, la pieza está terminada y pronto llego al mundo real, estoy en una tienda de pianos en Seattle. Yo nunca puedo perderme, no por mucho tiempo. Mi sombra me sigue a donde quiera que vaya, burlándose de mí.

_ Sr. Grey, es... simplemente exquisito, dice el gerente, con una sonrisa.

Y puedo decir que él es un amante de la música de verdad, porque en este momento, ya no se preocupa por la venta, sino que se preocupa de que uno de sus queridos pianos tenga un hogar con alguien que lo nutra.

_ ¿Le importaría probar el Piano de cola ahora, señor?

_ Gracias, señor Bellamy, por supuesto.

Una vez más, me siento en el taburete, me ajusto a la altura y a la distancia de los pedales y del teclado, de nuevo, caliento con unas pocas teclas arpegios mayores y menores. El sonido es impresionante, rico y completo, diseñado para cada nota que se escuche en una sala de conciertos de dos mil personas.

Necesito una pieza más grande de música para poner a prueba su rango. Empiezo a tocar Philip Glass Metamorfosis 2, la música triste y dulce que va a través de las octavas.

Cuando termino, tanto el vendedor y el señor Bellamy no hablan. Pero no estoy seguro, quiero probar este piano un poco más. Empiezo un Concierto Italiano de Bach, pero me detengo casi de inmediato.

_ Ah, ¿hay algún problema, Sr. Grey?

_ No con el instrumento, no.

La verdad es que la pieza es demasiado clara, demasiado optimista para mi gusto. Necesito algo más oscuro... sí, Messiaen Regard Des Anges. Algo me perturba al levantar la vista, me irrita y me molesta ver que he atraído a una audiencia. ¿Qué coño pasa con la gente? ¿Por qué siempre miran? Y los cabrones estúpidos aplauden. ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Una especie de fenómeno de circo, dando saltos mortales para su entretenimiento? Estoy lleno de ira irracional. Esto es privado, mi música es privada. Me levanto y pongo distancia desde el instrumento.

_ ¿Señor Grey? Bellamy viene detrás de mí, mirándome extrañado.

_ ¿Está bien? Su pregunta me incomoda.

_ Sí, estoy bien. Me quedo con el Piano de Cola.

Yo agarro mi tarjeta de crédito y se la doy en la mano a él. Él mira perplejo, pero se la lleva.

_ Toca muy bien, señor Grey, dice, dudando, retorciendo mi tarjeta en sus manos.

_ Por favor no quiero parecer presuntuoso, aunque por supuesto, lo puedo aparentar, pero si me gustaría sugerirle, debe controlar la música, la música no debe controlarlo a usted.

Para ser la primera vez que realmente lo veo, me doy cuenta que no es el gerente con traje, no es el hombre que quiere tomar mi dinero, el simplemente está haciendo su trabajo, pero lo veo y él me ve. Puedo ver que él es un buen hombre, yo creo que puede ver que yo no lo soy.

_ Gracias, señor Bellamy. Tiene usted toda la razón. Ha sido una semana muy larga...

Mis padres fueron heridos y decepcionados después de la comida desastrosa con mi familia. Mía no me está hablando para nada y Jessica se fue a casa llorando. Daniel Roberts está tratando de joder mi última adquisición. Sí, ha sido una semana muy larga.

_ Entiendo, señor Grey. Si me sigue voy a tener la documentación completa para la entrega de su piano. Una buena elección.

Paso la tarde en dos galerías locales para seleccionar obras y añadir algo de color a mi apartamento. Yo realmente no quiero decoración en sí, pero sé que mi familia lo espera. Mis intentos de normalidad pocas veces funcionan, pero lo intentaré. Además, se trata de piezas buenas y son inversiones. Desde la Galería James Harris elijo dos escenas invernales de Tania Kitchell, un artista canadiense nueva. En la galería de Greg Kucera, estoy intrigado por el erotismo, pero no los compro.

Tengo la intención de tener mi propio show esta noche y mi primera escena adecuada con Kirsten. Estas cosas tienen que ser pensadas, no puedes correr riego con ellas. Elena me enseñó planificación, preparación y control. Así es como soy.

No he tenido tiempo de preparar una sala de juegos adecuada, pero la necesidad es la madre de la invención, ¿no es así? Y esto es jodidamente necesario. La forma en que me estoy sintiendo en este momento, como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, me hace sentir que necesito que conseguir un apretón de mierda y esto ayudará. Pero ya que es la primera vez que Kirsten viene aquí, yo sé que tengo que tomarlo con calma, ir lentamente. Tiene que confiar en mí antes de que yo explorare todos sus límites. No es que Elena se tomara su tiempo conmigo, pero yo sabía lo que venía. Hay algunas cosas que tienes que ir usando con cuidado para no correr ningún riesgo o lesión, tapones anales, por supuesto. Pero algunas de las cosas de la esclavitud necesitan preparación, también. He visto a gente en los clubes entrar en pánico cuando han sido amarradas y descubren que no pueden moverse en absoluto. Estar follando mientras tu sumisa entra en ataques de pánico en medio de un club, no es una buena escena. Yo planifico todo con cuidado, incluyendo la música. Esta noche va a ser Ástor Piazzolla, oscuro y de mal humor, pero no demasiado pesado. Una buena introducción, creo.

Tengo una botella fría de Sancerre y un poco de pasta para después. Ella es una sumisa con experiencia, así que no espero tener que darle de comer a su llegada. Pero todo el mundo es diferente, puedo admitir eso.

Llaman al intercomunicador exactamente a las ocho. Me alegro de que ella sea tan puntual. Yo odio esperar. Dos minutos más tarde, ella llama a la puerta de mi apartamento.

_ Buenas noches, Kirsten.

_ Buenas noches, señor. Gracias por invitarme.

Su cabello es largo y suelto sobre los hombros, cayendo en ondas a la mitad de la espalda, y ella huele a jabón y crema corporal. No me gusta mucho el perfume en una mujer. Kirsten ya sabe que ese pedido estaba en mi lista de especificaciones. Me complace ver que ella ha tomado nota.

_ Por favor, adelante.

Ella parece un poco excitada, ansiosa tal vez. Tengo que ayudar a que se relaje.

_ ¿Puedo tomar tu abrigo, Kirsten?

_ Gracias, señor.

Ella deshace los botones de su abrigo y la ayudo a quitárselo de encima. Parece sorprendida por el gesto. Sí, puedo comportarme como un caballero, aunque yo no soy uno.

_ Le traje un regalo por la casa nueva, señor, dice ella, sosteniendo una pequeña caja para mí. Estoy desconcertado. Se supone que debo ser yo el que ofrezca, no al revés.

_ Gracias, Kirsten. Eso fue... innecesario, pero muy atento.

La abro y desenvuelvo es una simple vela de cera, como las que se podrían encontrar en una iglesia.

_ Es sin perfume, señor, hecha de cera de abejas.

_ Gracias.

Lo pongo en mi barra de la cocina.

_ ¿Te gustaría una copa de Sancerre, Kirsten?

_ Sí, gracias, señor, dice con gratitud.

_ ¿Y te gustaría ver tu habitación?

Ella me sigue a través del piso, haciendo una pausa para admirar mis dos nuevos cuadros. No he tenido tiempo de colgarlos todavía.

_ Son bonitos, dice.

¿Bonitos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Ella no sabe nada sobre el arte? Hmm, es probable que no. La dejé pasar el comentario, dándome cuenta de que ella está tratando de ser agradable. Su cuarto está aún sin decorar y, por ahora, está simplemente amueblado con una cama grande, con edredón blanco, la cómoda de roble blanca y las dos mesas de noche a juego. Ella camina por la habitación en silencio, sus dedos vagan a la deriva sobre el edredón y en el tocador como si estuviera absorbiendo la propia atmósfera.

_ Gracias, señor, dice, dirigiéndose a mí sonriendo.

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta sala, dentro de lo razonable. Pide lo que quieras.

_ ¿Puedo ver su sala de juegos, señor?

_ No he tenido tiempo de organizar una todavía, pero no te preocupes, Kirsten, creo que te he demostrado que puedo improvisar. Se ruboriza hermosamente y mi pene se pone duro solo mirando que su color va en aumento, imaginando y recordando cómo su culo se ilumina de color rosa.

Mi sala de juegos improvisada tiene sábanas de raso rojo oscuro y las cortinas están abiertas, con vistas a Seattle. Voy a disfrutar de no tener que cerrar las cortinas. Aunque este ático es sólo de diez pisos, cosa que no voy a pasar por alto. Tengo a la mano mi flogger, la barra de extensión, esposas suaves de cuero, la correa, nada demasiado intenso. Puedo ver como a ella se le abren los ojos cuando ve mis juguetes.

_ Podemos ir más intenso cuando quieras, le digo. Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero no habla.

_ Por favor contéstame cuando me dirijo a ti Kirsten.

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba pero luego baja los ojos al suelo.

_ Sí, por supuesto, señor. Mis disculpas. Y, señor... Me gusta intenso. Mi sangre se calienta sólo de escuchar esas palabras.

_ Como quieras.

Me agacho y saco debajo de la cama mis dos cañas de ratán favoritas y sus ojos se iluminan cuando las ve. _Sí, creo que Kirsten y yo vamos a pasarlo muy bien._

Tomo el vaso de su mano y lo pongo en el tocador. Su vestido está hecho de tela barata, jersey creo, por lo que sólo tengo que subirlo a lo largo de la cabeza. Sus senos se ven más bellos con el sostén de color rosa pálido, aunque, de nuevo, el material es de segunda categoría. El que fue su último dominante, debió ser un tacaño de mierda. Yo puedo arreglar eso.

_ Quítate el sujetador y arrodíllate junto a la puerta. Deja tus zapatos.

Ella obedece inmediatamente, con la cara enrojecida por la expectativa. Me paro detrás de ella y le aparto el pelo de la nuca. Ella tiene una piel hermosa, un tono aceituna suave y ligeramente bronceada. Yo trenzo su cabello hasta que una cuerda larga y sedosa cuelga por su espalda.

_ Muy bien. Ve y ponte junto a la cama y quítate las bragas.

Mis ojos siguen el tanga de encaje cuando la desliza por sus muslos tonificados. Mi polla está luchando contra mis jeans, muy mal querer estar dentro de ella ya. Aquí es donde entra el control, la gratificación retardada es igual al máximo placer, sí, soy un puto genio para las matemáticas. Yo le pongo la barra de separación en sus tobillos y dejo que ella se siente en la cama.

_ Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza.

Aseguro sus muñecas sin apretar demasiado y corro un dedo por su garganta, pasando por entre el valle de sus pechos y a través de su estómago, hasta llegar al hueso púbico.

_ Muy bonito, Kirsten.

Me quito la camisa y la recuesto suavemente sobre su frente y subo sus rodillas completamente, por lo que su peso cae sobre sus antebrazos. Esta va a tener que buscar una posición más cómoda para sostenerse por mucho más tiempo, lo sé por experiencia. _Mi propia experiencia_.

Elijo el más delgado de los bastones y hago amago con él en el aire, me encanta el silbido que emite. Kirsten tiembla con una mezcla de deseo y anticipación. Como es nuestra primera escena apropiada, voy a dejarla tomar algunas de las decisiones.

_ ¿Diez o quince, Kirsten?

_ Quince, por favor, señor.

_Esto es para mi mejor placer…_

_ Cuenta conmigo. Uno...

Entre cada golpe, acaricio su culo y masajeo, lo que hace que la sangre suba a la superficie, y hace la experiencia más intensa. Cuando voy por el seis, estoy golpeando a mi paso, por así decirlo y ella está gimiendo de un deseo intenso. Su culo está empezando a brillar muy bien y sé cuál es el placer que ella va a sentir cuando use el flogger después en su piel sensibilizada. El placer y el dolor, dos caras de la misma moneda, lo sé muy bien. Y, aunque la mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta, el culo tiene terminaciones nerviosas sensibles que están, por supuesto, cerca de los genitales. Es por eso que azotar y follar están conectados. Cuando llego a los quince golpes, ella gime suavemente y luego comienzo con el flogger y su maullido sin palabras se hace más fuerte.

_ Silencio, ahora. Le doy una vez más, sólo para recordarle su lugar.

Ella se tranquiliza de inmediato, pero puedo oír su respiración cada vez más desigual. Yo alterno los golpes del flogger con más masajes y algunos azotes con la mano. Quiero que mi mano esté tan roja como su culo, así tendré otra cosa en que pensar mañana que no sea el trabajo.

Kirsten es muy sensible y eso me excita aún más. Puedo ver que ella está muy húmeda y más que lista para mí, pero yo no he terminado con ella todavía.

Yo la vuelvo sobre su espalda y me quito los pantalones vaqueros, dejándole ver lo que va a conseguir. Sus ojos se agrandan y se oscurecen de un avellano a casi negro, su iris casi desaparece. Joder, esto es sexy. Me hace querer aún más.

Pero primero quiero probar ese delicioso coño que está sonriéndome. Abro la barra de separación más y puedo ver que ella ha despertado más allá, está teniendo dificultades para quedarse quieta, frotando su culo contra las sábanas, desesperada por encontrar alguna fricción.

_Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, un montón de fricción te viene._

Me arrodillo y paso mi lengua contra su clítoris. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama y tuve que saltar hacia atrás. Eso nunca me había pasado antes. Es casi gracioso. Me pregunto si puedo hacer que ella haga eso otra vez. Y yo, una y otra vez y otra vez paso mi lengua arriba y abajo, la chupo, la froto, hasta que ella grita y puedo ver como se está formando su orgasmo a través de su cuerpo, pasando cada sensación una y otra vez, la barra separadora la obliga a absorber todo el placer, porque no puede cerrar las piernas.

Ahora me toca a mí, quiero hundirme jodidamente en ella ya, así que me pongo un condón y la volteo hasta ponerla de nuevo de rodillas. Sus muslos tiemblan y sus brazos tiemblan, también.

_ Oh, Kirsten, vas a tener que empezar a trabajar, nena. Tal vez deberíamos obtener una membresía en un gimnasio.

Ella gime suavemente. No sé por qué, los gimnasios no son tan malos, aunque yo los prefiero cuando no hay música.

Entro en ella lentamente, jodidamente despacio, para que ella pueda sentir cada centímetro. Ella está caliente y dulce y ella se aprieta a mi alrededor, se siente tan jodidamente bueno. Froto las manos sobre su culo brillante, dulce y lo saco lentamente, retrasando la liberación un poco más. Y otra vez. Lo hago ocho veces más, ocho veces lo meto, ocho veces lo saco, jodidamente lento. Sí, nena diez en total. Me gustan los números pares, ¿qué puedo decir? Ella comienza de nuevo a temblar y siento como de nuevo construye otro orgasmo. Sí nena hora de dejarme ir. Voy a perderme en su humedad suave. La follo duro y rápido, hundiéndome en ella como un animal salvaje, golpeando tan violentamente como puedo, ella se desvía de la cama hasta que su cara está en contra de la cabecera y comienza a temblar mientras se corre. Yo me corro duro y el sentimiento es tan jodidamente intenso, después de haberme retenido durante más de una hora. Mi mente se vacía cuando mi cuerpo se derrama en ella, y por el más breve de los momentos más dichosos, no tengo pensamientos.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, ese momento de vacío puro. Pero no dura, nunca lo hace.

Salgo de ella y retiro el condón con cuidado. No voy a tener que usar estos por mucho más tiempo, sólo un par de semanas. No puedo esperar.

Deshago la barra de extensión y las restricciones de las muñecas. Con cuidado, le quito el lazo del pelo y lentamente cepillo su pelo con mis dedos, por lo que está esparcido sobre la almohada como la seda.

Se ve tan dulce acostada allí, toda rosa y jodida. Sus ojos color avellana parpadean hacia mí y ella sonríe.

_ Tiempo para dormir, nena.

La cargo en mis brazos y la llevo a su habitación, colocándola bajo el edredón. Ella se pone de lado y de inmediato se queda dormida.

La miro por un momento, y luego salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

Yo recojo la improvisada sala de juegos, y guardo todos mis juguetes en el maletero debajo de mi cama.

Sí, esta fue una primera escena muy satisfactoria, aunque lo diga yo. Ya tengo ganas de pensar en algo para mañana. Voy a ver cómo el estado de ánimo me lleve. Pero ahora, tengo que terminar mis planes para enseñarle a Daniel Roberts que no joda fuera de mi liga.

Mi primer fin de semana con Kirsten ha ido muy bien. He tenido que pedirle que se marche antes de la comida del domingo, es una lástima, porque estaba ansioso por ver lo que iba a cocinar. Pero el curioso y maldito de Elliot está insistiendo en venir a ver el piso nuevo.

Elimino todos los rastros de la sala de juegos y limpio las dos habitaciones, sabiendo que él querrá hurgar en todas partes.

Pero cuando el portero zumba, es la voz de Mía la que me grita.

_ ¡Sorpresa! ¡Soy yo, Christian! Bueno y Elliot, pero sé que querrás verme más a mí.

Minutos más tarde mi hermana pequeña tan molesta, está lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la cargo a través de la vivienda como un niño pequeño.

_ Hey, hermano, dice Elliot, ligeramente dándome un puñetazo en el brazo. Este piso está muy bueno para hacer grandes fiestas aquí, si fueras más inclinado a las diversiones, pero no lo eres. Tal vez podrías prestárselo a tu hermano mayor…

_ Eso nunca va a pasar Elliot, digo con paciencia.

Él deambula aunque está claro que no tiene mucho interés en ver las habitaciones vacías con paredes blancas.

_ ¿Cómo está Jessica? Le pregunto con cuidado.

_ ¡La dejé hombre! Siempre estaba llorando. ¿Sabes cómo son estos músicos de sensibleros? Levanta las cejas y me sonríe.

_ Ella era una cobarde, coincide Mía, mientras va abriendo todas las puertas, armario, por armario hasta llegar al baño. Ella se enfermó, con sólo entrar en el barco de vela. Ella pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Puedes creerlo? Elliot, tienes que conseguir una novia cool, alguien que le guste ir de compras.

_ Veré lo que puedo hacer, hermanita, dice amablemente. Ella pone mala cara adorable.

_ Christian, ¿me llevarás de compras? Tú eres bueno con la ropa y otras cosas, no como Elliot. Él es un chico.

_ Supongo que eso te obliga a llevarla, amigo, dice Elliot, guiñándome un ojo. Así que, Mía, ¿vas a decirle a tu hermano favorito la segunda razón por la que estamos aquí?

_ ¡Oh, sí! Christian, ¿qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

_ Nada, le digo, con firmeza.

_ Oh, pero tienes que celebrar, ella se queja. ¡Van a ser veintiuno! Tienes que hacer algo especial. ¡Ya sabes ya entras en la ley o algo así!

_ Eso no va a suceder, Mía, repito.

Mi paciencia está siendo puesta a prueba, pero me siento más tranquilo de lo habitual, gracias a Kirsten.

_ ¡Va a ser divertido Christian! Ella me regaña, prácticamente me está mendigando. Puedes invitar a todos tus amigos y...

Ella se detiene de repente. Los dos sabemos que no tengo ningún amigo. Ella pone su mano sobre la boca, horrorizada por lo que ha dicho.

_ Tal vez sólo una cena familiar y tranquila, hermano, dice Elliot, con simpatía. Mamá y papá les gustaría eso.

_ Tal vez, le digo, sin estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo. Pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien quiere celebrar la fecha de mi nacimiento? Particularmente yo no.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Daniel Roberts es un auténtico baboso de mierda y estoy esperando cortar sus cojones y enviárselos por correo uno por uno si asumo que él tiene más de uno.

Él ha estado tratando de joder mi trabajo en el que he pasado cerca de mil horas. Pero él me ha subestimado gravemente. Y él está utilizando muy mal el banco de mierda. Está usando mi banco. Y Grant Wilson, el gerente de nuevos negocios, ha hecho algo de dinero y algunos bonos muy agradables gracias a la inversión en GEH. Por lo tanto, no hace falta decir que Wilson quiere mi negocio mucho más que ha Daniels. Voy realmente a disfrutar de hacer esta llamada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el trato está hecho, Daniels Junior está jodido. Es hora de darle las buenas noticias a Ros así que la llame a mi oficina.

_ Buenos días, Christian, dice ella, alzando las cejas. ¿Detecto una sonrisa, o es que es el fin del mundo y nadie me lo dijo?

Ella es la única de mi equipo que permito que me hable a mí de esa manera. Tal vez sea porque me recuerda a Elliot, ambos ocultan su agudo intelecto detrás de una fachada de humor irreverente. Es refrescante, todos los demás en GEH evitan hacer contacto visual conmigo. A excepción de Barney, él está tan jodidamente metido en su puesto, que no ve lo que está delante de él a menos que sea una fila de ceros y unos. Va caminando simplemente de una manera letal a lo largo de una superficie plana, creo que voy a tener que poner las paredes acolchadas en la ruta de su oficina a la mía.

_ Ros, el problema Daniels ya es historia. Me enteré de que One Pacific estaba financiando la operación. Hice una llamada a Wilson.

_ ¡Maldita sea, Christian! ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? He intentado con todos los que conocía... ¡todos los motores de búsqueda que se me ocurrieron!

Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriéndole a ella, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento... ¿qué es lo que siento? Se siente... bien, supongo.

_ Tenemos que celebrar, dice ella. Esta es una excelente noticia. Esto va a dar una base realmente amplia a GEH, una buena base comercial. El cielo es el límite, Christian. Y todo antes de que cumplir 21.

_ No exactamente, Ros.

Ella frunce el ceño.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vete a la mierda. Ojalá no lo hubiera mencionado ahora.

_ ¿Christian? Me pregunta, ah, carajo.

_ Es mi cumpleaños.

_ ¿Perdón? _¿Qué, estoy hablando de repente Mandarín?_

_ Es mi cumpleaños, Ros. Hoy cumplo 21 años. Ella me mira boquiabierta. No es un buen vistazo.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que es tu cumpleaños número veintiuno hoy y que has venido a trabajar de lo más normal?

_ Por supuesto. _¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?_

_ Por Dios, Christian. No quieres... no sé... ¿salir y emborracharte legalmente? Haz algo, Oh, vamos a ver... ¿algo imprudente? ¿Algo fuera de control? ¡Son veintiuno por Dios! ¡Eso es una gran cosa!

Me encojo de hombros. Ella es como ellos, como mi familia. Ellos han celebrado una y otra vez mi cumpleaños. Pero celebrar el día que la puta drogadicta dio a luz a un bastardo sin padre no parece ser una razón para sacar las banderas. ¿Por qué soy el único que lo entiende? Su cara se cae y se ve... triste. ¿Se pone triste por mí?

_ ¿No vas a hacer nada para celebrar? Pregunta, con voz dolorida.

_ Voy a cenar con mi familia.

_ Sí, porque las comidas familiares son mucho más divertidas, dice ella, rodando sus ojos. No puedo discutir con esa evaluación.

_ ¿No estás haciendo nada para ti? Me dice.

Da la casualidad de que sí.

_ Tengo una lección de vuelo de mañana.

_ Pero ya tienes tu licencia de planeador..

_ Es para una licencia de piloto de helicóptero.

Ella se ríe en voz alta, aunque no entiendo por qué.

_ Y entonces... ¿qué? ¿Un helicóptero privado? ¿Su propio jet privado?

Sus mandíbulas se hunden cuando señala que nada de su comentario me divierte.

_ Bueno, Christian, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú. Al salir de mi oficina, me dice por encima del hombro, y felicidades por la eliminación de ese Daniels de mierda.

Al mediodía, estoy trabajando en la estructura de la deuda-capital y maximizar el riesgo de balance para mi nueva empresa. Las columnas y los remolinos de las figuras tienen sentido para mí, tan fácil como leer notas musicales en una partitura. Lo hago rápidamente y lo hago sólo una vez, es lo que se me da bien. Sin putas emociones complicadas a tener en cuenta, sólo las dinámicas humanas, figuras negras y blancas. Simple. No puedo herir a estos números. No puedo afectarlos con mi actitud jodida. Puedo mejorar, puedo hacer que fluya y cantar. Puedo arreglar empresas quebradas. Es para mí un momento de claridad y calma. Y entonces, la maldita Ros llama a mi puerta.

_ Vamos, Christian, vamos a salir.

Yo frunzo el ceño y miro en mi calendario. No tenemos ninguna reunión programada.

_ ¿Para qué? Ella pone los ojos. Para tener el almuerzo y para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ros! ¿Me veo como que quiero una puta fiesta por mi cumpleaños?

¡Ella se ríe, maldita sea!

_ No especialmente, pero te darías una oportunidad y puede que te guste tener diversión. _Tengo serias dudas de esa mierda_.

_ Vamos. He reservado una mesa. Ponte tu chaqueta.

_ No, estoy ocupado.

_ Mierda, Christian. Me acabas de decir tú mismo que te has clavado a Daniels, por lo que la presión ha bajado por ahora. Además, he llamado a Gwen y ella nos está esperando allí. Ella me ha estado molestando acerca de volver a verte, y sería grosero hacerla esperar.

Maldita sea. Ha encontrado mi punto débil, otro punto débil de mierda. Acomodo bien mis mangas, me acomodo los gemelos y deslizo mi chaqueta. Ros está sonriéndome. Estoy jodidamente molesto.

Ella eligió uno de esos lugares de moda con pisos de madera forrados, una hilera de taburetes alrededor de la barra central y varias mesas de madera, el tipo de lugar que normalmente no pisaría y trataría de evitar. Gwen está sentada junto a la ventana, estudiando el menú, hace una pequeña mueca de concentración y arruga en la frente. Echo un vistazo a través de Ros y veo una mirada de adoración, de amor en su rostro. Ros es una mujer inteligente, y ella sabe lo jodidamente afortunada que es tener esa conexión con otro ser humano. Es raro, mis padres la tienen y, tal vez, los padres de mi madre, pero yo no conozco a nadie más que la tenga. Sé que nunca la tendré. No me molesta la felicidad de Ros o de Gwen. Son buena gente, se lo merecen. Gwen mira hacia arriba y nos ve mientras caminamos por la puerta.

_ ¡Christian! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Grita, a todo volumen.

Varias personas se dan la vuelta para mirar y Ros e estremece ligeramente, pero la exuberancia de Gwen casi me hace sonreír. Me recuerda a Mía. Gwen me besa en la mejilla, pero se reserva su cuerpo entero abordando a Ros en un largo abrazo, gracias a Dios. No habría sido un gran comienzo para el almuerzo si hubiera tenido una crisis por ella tocarme. Algo así pone un amortiguador en los procedimientos cuando uno de los participantes se congela en el miedo de mierda. Créeme, lo sé. He estado presente en… o parte de… cualquier tipo de metedura de pata social insoportable conocida por el hombre, especialmente con uno fatalmente jodido.

Uno de los peores fue cuando tenía 14 años. Mamá y papá estaban teniendo su habitual fiesta de Navidad para los amigos y vecinos, y nosotros repartíamos los vinos mientras esperábamos la pequeña charla de los adultos. Mía estaba allí toda linda y con una sonrisita y Elliot estaba siendo suave y haciendo todo tipo de coqueterías con los colegas de mi mamá, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Y luego vino: el fantasma de la fiesta. Lo intenté, realmente lo hice. Yo quería complacer a mamá y a papá, sobre todo después de una semana de mierda horrible donde había sido enviado a casa de la escuela por pelear, de nuevo.

Yo había estado haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, hablando con ellos y tratando de sonreír, cuando esta mujer de la oficina de papá que había tomado demasiadas bebidas se abalanzó sobre mí, quería acariciar mi cabello, por el amor de Dios, diciendo alguna mierda de lo mucho que le gustaba el color. Di un paso hacia atrás y tropecé con alguien y luego cayó, extendiéndose al otro lado del mueble y esa mujer horrible de mierda cayó encima de mí. Pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón de mierda. Ella se reía, y me alborotaba el pelo y no lo soltaba ni se quitaba de encima de mí, me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando y el miedo era insoportable. Era un dolor real, físico. Al final, Elliot logró quitármela de encima y mamá me dejo ir a mi habitación. Pasó una media hora más o menos para que mi corazón se tranquilizara y no se saliera por mis costillas. Me sorprende que la maldita situación no me convirtiera en un agora fóbico, o incluso en un peor bastardo antisocial de lo que soy ahora. Recuerdo que Mía se acercó y se sentó conmigo. Para alguien como ella que es tan fuerte y ruidosa, fue una niña realmente genial y conseguía calmarme. Ella me hablaba sobre algunas cosas tontas que había estado haciendo con esa amiga que tiene, Lily y de ser normales. Siempre me ha ayudado, todavía lo hace. A veces.

_ ¡Por lo tanto, hoy es el gran día, Christian! ¿Cómo te sientes? Dice Gwen, con voz irritantemente alegre. _¿Por qué la gente siempre me pregunta cómo me siento? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?_

_ Muy bien, gracias, Gwen.

Ella pone los ojos.

_ Así de formal, Christian. Estoy segura de que no siempre se puede ser tan quedado, tiene que haber un lado oscuro en ti también.

Aspiro un aliento agudo, luego me hago el bromista. Por supuesto Ros le da una mirada de advertencia y Gwen se ruboriza ligeramente.

_ Vamos a ordenar, indica Ros, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Elijo la carne de res al estilo calabrés, Ros elige pato y Gwen ordena risotto. Luego nos sentamos atrás y estamos de frente unos a otros. Joder, odio estas miserables "ocasiones" sociales. Una táctica que siempre funciona es preguntar a alguien sobre sí mismo.

_ Entonces, Gwen, ¿cómo va la última campaña?

Gwen es directora creativa de una de las agencias de publicidad más importantes de Seattle. Ros me ha mostrado algunos de sus trabajos y me doy cuenta es muy exitosa.

_ Muy bien, Christian. Hemos ganado la cuenta de Hermès. Pero sé que estás tratando de distraerme. Es tu cumpleaños, vamos a hablar de ti. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

_ Está cenando con sus padres, dice Ros, con un tono muy neutro.

_ ¿Y luego qué? dice Gwen, inclinándose hacia adelante. _¿Cuál es el interés de mierda?_

_ Tengo una lección de vuelo mañana. En Helicóptero. Le digo con orgullo.

_ ¡Oh genial! ¿Y? Esto se está volviendo irritante.

_ Gwen, dice Ros con una voz de advertencia. Gwen voltea hacia arriba, sorprendida por el tono agudo de Ros.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Sólo estoy preguntando! ¿No estamos siendo invitados a la gran fiesta? Me recuesto en la silla.

__ _No, no hay ninguna fiesta.

Y finalmente Gwen se calla y se centra en tomar un gran interés por su risotto de mariscos.

De repente, estoy cegado por una luz parpadeante en mi cara.

_ ¿Qué diablos?

Me pongo de pie, adoptando una postura defensiva, justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre con una cámara grande corriendo por la puerta.

_ ¡Por Dios, Christian! Murmura Ros, sosteniendo una mano sobre su corazón. ¡Acabas de asustarme!

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Puede esto ser un cumpleaños divertido?_

Después de eso, insisto en que nos cambien a una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurante. El gerente se disculpa por lo menos una docena de veces, pero te puedo decir que está secretamente complacido. Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es averiguar quién coño soy yo y si se entera, tal vez me lo haga saber, también. Tomo la decisión de que ser miembro de un club privado de restoranes, es definitivamente lo mejor y vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Me divierte que la principal preocupación de Gwen es que ni ella ni Ros se encontraban en la fotografía, porque la cámara del idiota estaba dirigida exclusivamente a mí.

_ Vas a parecer que estás comiendo como un solitario, dice ella, indignada.

Me encojo de hombros, porque eso es más o menos la verdad de todos modos. Yo tengo mi familia, tengo mis compañeros de trabajo y, tengo a Elena. No me falta nada, ¿verdad? Me niego a comer el postre y me tomo un café negro, mientras que Gwen devora un Zabaglione y Ros remata con queso y fruta. Pero tan pronto como Ros desaparece al baño, Gwen me mira con la mirada brillante.

_ Tenía la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas, Christian.

_Seguro que me dirá, Ros trabaja demasiado tarde; Ros trabaja los fines de semana, usted trabaja duro... ella también..._

_ Quería darte las gracias.

_¿Qué?_

_ ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? Gwen sonríe.

_ Pareces sorprendido, Christian, pero la verdad es que Ros ha sido una mujer diferente desde que comenzó a trabajar para ti. ¡Ah probablemente estabas esperando que fuera a regañarte por las largas horas! Bueno, eso depende de ella y ella no me escuchó cuando le dije que las disminuyera de todos modos. Pero el punto es que ella ha sido mucho más que feliz desde que se hizo cargo de la empresa bueno, de GIC o GEH, lo que sea. Ella había llegado a su límite en esta ciudad, tanto, que estaba pensando dejar Seattle para siempre. Se iría a Nueva York, probablemente. La conversación parece llegar a un punto de quiebre. Es jodido para mujeres como nosotras encontrar un empleo en el que nos acepten, pero a ti eso no te importa ¿verdad?

Esto es jodidamente insoportable. ¿Por qué demonios quiere decirme estas cosas personales? Es por esto que es una regla de oro de mierda nunca mezclar los negocios con... bueno, esto no es un puto placer, eso es seguro.

_ Ros hace el trabajo por el que se le paga, y ella lo hace muy bien. Eso es todo. Gwen se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y me mira.

_ Es tan fácil olvidar lo joven que eres a veces, Christian.

_¿Qué carajo?_

_ Lo siento. Eso sonaba condescendiente y no me refiero a... Ros ha trabajado mucho tiempo y no llegó a nada, y Daniels ese tipo era un desgraciado total, nunca escucho ninguna de sus ideas y siempre la ponía por el piso. Ros es resistente, pero esa mierda duro mucho. Ahora ella realmente puede estar segura de su trabajo. Ella está feliz. Tengo que darte las gracias por ello. Así que... gracias, Christian.

Vuelve Ros, gracias a la mierda y me salvó de tener que responder. Estoy jodidamente agradecido de que Ros no se centra en toda esa mierda emocional, porque no sería capaz de soportar escuchar eso todo el día.

Al salir del restaurante, comienzo a sentirme tenso, preguntándome si Gwen va a pasar por encima de las fronteras otra vez y tratar de... abrazarme de alguna manera. Mantengo mi distancia y me siento tan aliviado cuando ella hace lo mismo. Yo no le he dicho nada a Ros, pero me pregunto si ella mencionó mi aversión a Gwen. Gwen es definitivamente el tipo de mujer que se lanza como un jugador de futbol americano. En cambio de abrazarme, se limita a sonreír y me desea un feliz cumpleaños.

Mi día sería mucho más feliz, joder, si todo el mundo dejara de decirme eso.

Mientras camino de vuelta a la oficina con Ros, puedo verla sonriéndome por el rabillo de mi ojo.

_ ¿Qué? Le digo, con fuerza.

_ Sólo me preguntaba... te ves como si hubieras estado "Gwened". Realmente le gustas, ¿qué puedo decir?

_¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a decir a eso?_

_ Asegúrate de que Daniels esté totalmente fuera de la oferta. No quiero que vuelva y nos atormente como un loco de mierda. Ros sonríe, pero ella asiente con la cabeza y no hace más comentarios.

Me alivia cuando estamos de vuelta en la oficina y por unas horas me puedo concentrar de nuevo en lo mío. Pero Susan, mi asistente inútil de mierda llama a la puerta.

_ Um, ¿necesita algo más, Sr. Grey? ¿Va a estar bien si me voy ahora?

Lo mismo todos los putos días. Yo pensé que moriría de aburrimiento, porque todos los días dice lo mismo, día tras día.

_ Sí, gracias Susan.

_ Umm... _Oh, ¿y ahora qué, por el amor de Dios?_

_ ¿Usted sabe sobre el dinero que le dio a mi iglesia?

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Para Darfur?

_Ya dije 'sí'._

_ Bueno, todos están realmente agradecidos. _No podía llegar al maldito punto si tenía un mapa de mierda._

_ Bueno.

_ Bueno, eh, la señora Bailey acaba de decir que usted, umm, está celebrando su cumpleaños... así que, ummm, me fui a casa a la hora del almuerzo y, ummm, le hice un pastel. Ella pone un bizcocho de chocolate en la mesa, delante de mí.

_Y los recuerdos vienen de golpe._

Lamiendo mezcla de pastel con una cuchara de madera, los olores cálidos y maravillosamente evocadores de un pastel horneado; comerlo caliente del horno. Me acuerdo. Recuerdo... el pastel está tirado en el suelo, gritando, gritando, gritando más. Me levanto de repente, tengo que moverme y darme cuenta de que Susan está a la espera delante de mí, y ella se ve aterrorizada. _Contrólate delante de ella Grey. Qué jodido que no puedo frenarme. _Respiro profundamente y trato de calmar mis nervios.

_ Gracias, Susan. Eso fue... gracias.

Ella se escabulle de la oficina, mirándome como si se hubiese enfrentado a un animal salvaje. Sí, eso es cierto, un fino barniz de civilización. Me siento de nuevo, mirando la tarta. No tiene ningún sentido. Estoy casi aliviado cuando es el momento de entrar en el coche y salir de la oficina, eso no sucede muy a menudo. En el último momento, me llevo la torta de mierda conmigo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con ella.

Mía tiene que haber estado mirado mientras llego, porque ella viene rebotando fuera de la casa y se lanza hacia mí.

_ ¡Christian! ¡Que tarde has llegado! ¡Pensé que estarías aquí desde hace horas! Te tenemos regalos y todo. Mamá me dejo hacerte un pastel. El glaseado no se ha endurecido aún, pero espero que no te importe eso. Es de chocolate tu favorito. _Más pastel de mierda._

Todavía no he podido emitir una palabra, pero así es Mía. Veo a mamá flotando en el porche.

_ Hola, cariño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_ ¡Maldita sea! Me olvidé de decir ¡feliz cumpleaños! Gime Mía.

_ Ese lenguaje Mía, dice mamá, una clara advertencia en su voz.

_ ¡Oh, mamá! Christian maldice más que nadie jamás y no le importa.

_ Hmm, bueno, me importa y a tu padre le importará definitivamente.

Mía ríe y hace pucheros al mismo tiempo. Es jodidamente divertida. Mamá me besa suavemente en la mejilla, respeta mi espacio personal, y entramos en la casa. Papá viene a darme la mano.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. Veintiuno, no parece posible. Lo pequeño que estabas cuando llegaste aquí, parece que fue ayer y ahora mírate.

_ ¡Sí, pero todavía puedo patearle el culo! ¡Hey, bro! Veintiuno ¿eh? Finalmente te puedes emborrachar legalmente.

Hay un momento de silencio, porque todos recordamos las muchas veces que estaba ebrio cuando era un adolescente. Mamá le lanza a Elliot una mirada pero él le hace un guiño a ella.

_ No te preocupes, mamá, dice, Christian es tan recto en estos días, que podrías utilizarlo de sujeta libros.

El pensamiento pasa a través de mi cerebro, ellos no me conocen y no me conocerán. Si lo hicieran, no me querrían aquí, jugando a la familia feliz con ellos.

Y entonces oigo su voz.

_ ¡Felicidades, Christian!

Me vuelvo a verla.

_ Gracias, Elena.

Me da una copa de champán, que tomo de forma automática y ella me conduce a través de la sala de estar y fuera al patio, mientras mi familia se ríe y bromean juntos, moviéndose con facilidad en la compañía del otro. Miramos fijamente hacia afuera a través de la hierba, respirando el aroma de las rosas de verano.

Siempre me ha gustado esta vista desde la casa de mis padres, ver a través del agua. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un castillo de cuento de hadas. Incluso ahora se siente como un lugar de paz. A veces me asomaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio y escuchaba a Mía y a Elliot haciendo burlas a cada uno y a mamá y papá riendo, y aunque yo no formé parte de eso, siempre me sentía como en un lugar seguro.

_ Lo has hecho bien Christian, dice Elena, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se ve hermosa esta noche, vestida como siempre en su negro habitual. La hace brillar el pelo platino, haciendo hincapié en el rojo de sus labios. Sólo mirarla se me hacía difícil, era torpe cuando era un adolescente, pero ahora simplemente ver a alguien que me ayudó, alguien que me conoce mejor que nadie, me hace sentir tranquilo. No la deseo más, es una sensación extraña, casi una de pérdida.

_ Gracias.

_ Tienes muy buen aspecto, se nota que estás en la cima.

Sé que ella solo está tratando de puyarme, por eso no me molesto en darle una respuesta.

_ Estoy segura de que esta celebración, pequeña y familiar aquí esta noche, es algo que has estado esperando. Su comentario me hace fruncir el ceño. No me gusta oírla criticando a mi familia. A pesar de que ella tiene razón, por supuesto.

_ ¿Has conseguido todo lo que querías lograr?

Me quedo mirándola con asombro. ¿Está bromeando?

_ Quiero decir, tu propio apartamento, totalmente pagado, Grace me contó, tu propia cartera de negocios diversificada; amo de tu propio destino; no responderle a nadie.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Cómo se explica? Soy bueno en una cosa, en zurcir empresas quebradas. Si puedo hacer una diferencia positiva en el mundo, es hacer esto. Pero en realidad, es la necesidad de no pasar hambre de nuevo. No puedo explicarle esto a alguien que no lo haya experimentado. Lo sé, es un miedo racional, el hambre que nunca más voy a pasar, es el miedo lo que me empuja. Siempre estoy huyendo de él, y los espectros, las sombras, están siempre a la caza cerca de mí. No dejar afuera mi pasado, y créeme, lo he intentado hasta joderme.

_ Te dije que ibas a progresar. Todo lo que necesitabas era el control y disciplina. Pero además siempre disfrutamos mucho esas cosas, ¿verdad, Christian? La miro con frialdad. Este no es el momento y el lugar para esos recuerdos de mierda.

_ Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Mis ojos se cierran automáticamente y se ríe con una risa tintineante de plata.

_ ¡Yo no estaba realmente pensando en ese tipo de proposición! Aunque me siento halagada de que todavía lo consideres.

No, yo no lo haría, mierda.

_ Estoy buscando a un socio de negocios, Christian, y pensé en ti. Esclava está haciendo un buen trabajo, está dando dinero, pero necesita expandirse. He visto una serie de sitios de venta en los que estoy interesada.

_ Yo no sé un carajo sobre el negocio de belleza, Elena.

_ No seas pesado, Christian. Yo sé lo que hago. Y resulta ser, que soy muy buena en eso. A pesar de lo que otros han pensado. Serías un socio silencioso, por supuesto, y me gustaría hacer las cosas como yo lo crea conveniente.

_ Entonces, ¿quieres dinero?

_ Quiero inversión, Christian, como lo hice yo una vez, creo recordar.

_ No voy a discutir ese punto, Elena. ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?

_ Dos millones. Por ahora.

_ Está bien. Lo que sea. Llamare a mis abogados el lunes y fijaré la cita. Ella sonríe, y me toca el brazo.

_ Voy a disfrutar de estar en el negocio contigo, Christian. Siempre fuimos un buen equipo.

Me salvo de una respuesta cuando mamá nos llama para la cena, y todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Entonces papá se levanta. ¡Oh mierda! Él va a hacer un discurso.

_ No estoy acostumbrado a...

Mía bosteza y se ríe, y Elliot hace ruidos como un gibón desquiciado. Papá se ríe.

_ En serio, veintiuno es una gran cosa Christian. Ha sido un buen año para ti... no has realizado todas las opciones que habíamos esperado... pero tú has demostrado una y otra vez que eres el mejor. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños, Christian.

Todos levantan sus copas en un brindis y me siento tan culpable. Ellos siempre me han querido, siempre lo mejor de sí para mí, a través de todos los años que los he jodido, y nunca han caminado lejos de mí. Sentado aquí, viendo sus rostros que brillan con amor, me siento tan loco por dentro. Están celebrando el cumpleaños de un hombre que no existe, porque la persona que ha descrito no soy yo.

_ Oye, papá, no te olvides que es "el soltero más codiciado de Seattle". ¡Eso es un real logro! Elliot sonríe y estoy aliviado que el estado de ánimo se ha roto, aunque mi hermano es un dolor de culo de cinco estrellas de mierda.

_ Todas mis amigas piensan que eres soñador, Christian. Mía rueda los ojos. Es muy molesto. La nueva chica, Chloe, ella me dijo, "Oh, debes ser la hermana de Christian Grey", y yo dije, "no, Christian Grey es mi hermano". Ugh. No te hagas más famoso, a menos que pueda estar en el periódico, también.

Después de la comida, que afortunadamente no se centra en mí por mucho tiempo más, Mía me arrastra a la cocina para mirar su pastel, bueno mi pastel, el pastel que ha hecho para mí.

Ella explica cómo usó almendras molidas en lugar de harina para darle textura y sabor, y cómo utilizó el mejor chocolate oscuro de Panamá. Estoy medio sorprendido, ella no me dice los nombres de las gallinas de los huevos que usó de puta casualidad. Pero la entiendo también. Ella quiere saber todo acerca de cómo hacer el mejor pastel, es el principio fundamental de la forma en que opero también. Se trata de la atención a los detalles. Y mi oscuro corazón está arrugado, porque mi hermana ha hecho esto por mí.

_ Y tienes que prometerme que tocarás para mí más tarde, Christian, ella dice. Yo pensé que te vería más por tu regresó a Seattle, pero no lo hago. Siempre estás trabajando, es tan aburrido. Tienes que tener más diversión Christian. Deberías llevarme de compras contigo, hay una nueva tienda que vende zapatos de John Lobb. Tú tienes que conseguir unos. Son bellísimos. Y sólo tienes que hacer tus pedidos a Gian De Caro. ¡Prométemelo, Christian!

_ Puedes ser mi compradora personal Mía, le digo.

Ella lanza sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abraza.

_ Eres el mejor hermano, Christian.

_ Hey, ¿qué hay de mí? Se ríe Elliot, quien ha entrado a la cocina con nosotros.

_ Tú eres mi otro mejor hermano, responde Mía, con la voz ahogada, ella presiona su cara en mi camisa.

Entonces ella me deja ir y se va bailando, con la intención de la próxima misión, ahora ella tiene su propia manera.

_ Así que, hermanito, ¿cómo estás? ¿En serio? Toda esta mierda de la familia ¿ah?

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Estoy bien.

_ Sí, bueno, puede ser un poco... intenso. Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a pintar la ciudad de rojo? ¿O rosa? Elije el color. ¡Estoy bromeando! Bueno, oye, espera, mamá me dijo que estás tomando una clase de helicóptero mañana, pero ¿qué tal si después de eso salimos, tomamos y nos vamos de pesca? no hemos hecho eso por un tiempo. Comemos… un par de cervezas... sin teléfonos. Tómate un poco de tiempo libre. ¿Qué dices? _¿Tomar tiempo libre?_

_ Claro, Elliot. Suena bien.

Él me mira sorprendido.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Vendrás? ¡Buenísimo!. ¿Bueno, puedo conducir el coche?

_ Vete a la mierda, Elliot.

Se ríe.

_ Bueno, hermano, pero si tú vas a manejar, puedo beberme las cervezas. ¿Trato echo?

_ Lo que sea.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho a Elena antes?

Yo frunzo el ceño ante él. ¿Qué ha oído?

_ ¿Acerca de ver a un abogado?

_ Sólo es para un negocio que quiere que le ayude.

_ Oh. Por un momento pensé... Bueno, eso está bien. Mamá dice que no la ha visto mucho últimamente. Vaya, hubo un momento en que ella estaba aquí casi todos los días. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

_¿Me la estaba follando recuerdas? Era parte de la "formación". Elena quería conseguir que me acostumbrara a estar con ella, pero sin ser capaz de tocarla, asegurándose de que practicara de cómo no nos delatamos. Al menos, eso fue lo que dijo. Yo me pregunto si parte de mí era solo un juego para ella. Sí, definitivamente creo recordar que sí. Yo la miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras. Ella llevaba un vestido ajustado tipo cóctel, apropiado para su figura, y, mirando hacia abajo, podía ver la curva de sus pechos. Sólo con verla una puta vez me encendía. Ella levantó la vista y vi que sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. Ella sabía que yo estaba allí, mirando, en silencio._

__ Christian, Elena ha llegado. ¿Podrías venir y tomar su abrigo, por favor? _

_Mamá quería que participe, ser parte de la familia._

__ Y entonces, ayúdenme Elliot y Mía a servir los canapés._

_Me he vestido con cuidado hoy. Elena dijo que le gusta la ropa simple y bien cortada. Así que yo estoy usando pantalones negros y mi camisa de lino blanco favorita, con un lazo negro estrecho. Mamá dijo que parecía que iba a un funeral, pero sé que a Elena le va a gustar._

_Deslicé la chaqueta por sus hombros, dejando que mis dedos la tocaran a través de su piel caliente en la nuca de su cuello. Sé que esto va a mi favor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo enseñándome cómo y dónde tocarla. Cuando más gente llegó y mamá y papá estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta, me dirigí escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de invitados. Elena me estaba esperando._

_Ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí y cerró con llave. Envolvió su mano alrededor de mi muñeca y la movió a mis espaldas con fuerza, era casi doloroso, y me dio un beso duro, apretándose a mi cuerpo, sintiendo mi excitación. Entonces ella me hizo dar la vuelta y golpeó mi culo fuerte. No volvimos a hablar. No hacía falta. Luego se fue._

_ ¡Ehh, Christian! ¡Tierra llamando a Christian Grey! ¿Dónde estás, hombre? ¿Así que nos vamos de pesca?

_ Sí, está bien, Elliot. Te voy a recoger a las 2pm.

_ ¿Qué están tramando?, dice mamá, caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Sólo organizando un día de pesca mamá. Ni siquiera tuve que torcerle el brazo, él acaba de decir "sí". Vaya usted a saber.

_ No te burles de tu hermano, Elliot.

_ ¡Por Dios, mamá, has estado diciéndome lo mismo desde que tenía seis años!

_ Sí, bueno, ya era hora de que comenzaras a hacerme caso entonces, ¿no es así? Elliot se ríe y ella también devolviendo la mirada. Cuando Elliot se ha ido, mamá enlaza su brazo con el mío.

_ Ha sido un buen año para ti, Christian. El negocio va bien, ¿verdad?

_ Sí.

_ Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Sé que puede ser... bueno, ya sabes como es tu padre, pero los dos te queremos mucho, sabes que siempre va a ser así. Es tan difícil para mí escuchar esto cuando sé que no merezco su amor.

_ Claro, mamá. No te preocupes por ello.

_ Oh, Christian, me preocupo por ti. Ese es mi trabajo. Pero... Sé que estás trabajando duro para construir GEH, pero hay más en la vida que el trabajo. ¡Y yo soy doctora! Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Eso es todo lo me importa.

_ Mamá, el trabajo me hace... feliz. Todo va bien. No tienes de que preocuparte por mí. Ya no soy así.

_ Christian, sólo porque tengas 21... o 31... o 41... eso no quiere decir que nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

_ Está bien, mamá. Entiendo el mensaje. Pero a los 51, ya estoy fuera del gancho, ¿verdad?

_ Oh, dudo mucho de eso. Déjame decirte. Pero yo quería decir lo que dije, tienes que sacar tiempo para ti y para tu familia. El trabajo no lo es todo, tener éxito no lo es todo. La felicidad es algo que viene de dentro, Christian.

Joder, eso lo sé. Es por eso que nunca la tengo, porque todo lo que está dentro de mí, es oscuridad.

La primera vez que vi a mi mamá, ella estaba vestida toda de blanco. Más tarde me di cuenta de que era porque llevaba bata blanca de médico, pero yo era una pequeña mierda asustada por lo que pensé que era un ángel. Ese sentimiento nunca se ha ido. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por ella. Haría el papel de "felicidad" si pudiera, si yo supiera cómo.

_ Estoy bien mamá y tengo una lección de vuelo de mañana. Estar en el cielo, lejos de la tierra y de todo, ello... ayuda.

Levanta una mano vacilante a mi mejilla.

_ Mi niño hermoso. _Es sólo una cara madre_.

_ Ahora, ven toca con nosotros. Algo alegre, no tu música habitual, Christian. Es tu cumpleaños, un poco de alegría por recorrer un largo camino.

No es lo mío, pero por mi mamá, por supuesto que lo haré. Me pregunto si puedo tocar la Voi Che Sapete. Puedo tocar los primeros compases y Mía me da un vistazo.

_ ¡Christian! Mamá dijo alegre. Quiero decir, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nada puede disipar la tristeza?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ella. Ok, joder música alegre por venir.

Elijo Sonata de Mozart en Fa Mayor, el tercer movimiento es un Rondo que debería ser bastante alegre como la mierda alegre. ¿Qué fue lo que el emperador José II dijo acerca de la música de Mozart? "demasiadas notas". Eso siempre me hace reír. Sí, soy un tipo gracioso.

Cuando me siento al piano, veo un texto en mi celular. Frunzo el ceño papá y mamá sacuden la cabeza. Echo un vistazo al mensaje.

* Señor. Me siento sola. ¿Puedo ir a jugar después? *

Respondo.

* 2 horas *

De repente, mi cumpleaños está mejorando y la música alegre del alemán no parece tan jodidamente irritante.

Puedo ver a Elena mirarme desde un rincón de la habitación, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Me pregunto si ella ha tenido algo que ver con esto. No me extrañaría que le haya dado el número de teléfono móvil a Kirsten.

Trato de mirar hacia a otro lado pero ella continúa sonriendo. Trato de seguir con mi cara impasible pero ella me conoce demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar. A veces es realmente jodido. La odio.

A las 11, me despido. Mía ya se ha ido a la cama, muy a su irritación y diversión de todos los demás. Elena se fue poco después de que recibí mi mensaje, y Elliot se está yendo al mismo tiempo que yo.

_ Tengo que irme hermano, mañana tengo un encuentro con un contratista, pero vamos a salir de pesca más tarde.

Él me golpea en el hombro y se dirige por el camino de grava derrapando con él auto.

Mamá sacude la cabeza y me dice: Es bueno que tu hermano trabaje en la construcción, porque está ciertamente tomando su responsabilidad en serio.

_ Adiós, mamá. Gracias por un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Ella me abraza y me besa suavemente… brevemente.

_ Espero que te haya gustado.

_ Claro, mamá.

_ Llámame pronto, Christian. No lo olvides.

_ Lo haré. Adiós papá.

Nos damos la mano y entro al coche. Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, veo que están de pie en el porche, todavía mirándome.

Delante de mí puedo veo unas luces azules parpadeando. Ha habido un accidente, un pobre bastardo ha terminado muy mal. Puedo ver un coche volcado, con las ruedas hacia arriba, como una tortuga varada, tres ruedas apuntando hacia la oscuridad.

Los coches que circulan se quedan mirando como bobos, lo que implica que haya un tráfico innecesario y la policía no hace nada. La vida es corta. Algunas vidas son más cortas que otras. Algunos años más y habré vivido más que la puta adicta al crack. _Esta puta vida_. ¿Y si hubiera vivido? ¿Qué habría pasado? _Como si yo no lo supiera_.

Con el accidente se me hace tarde. Joder, odio llegar tarde.

Conduzco hasta la entrada de mi edificio hacia el garaje subterráneo y veo a Kirsten estacionar su coche. ¡Mierda! ¿Eso es lo que ella conduce? ¡Qué pedazo de mierda! Eso no puede ser apto para circular, la única cosa que lo mantiene junto es el óxido. De ninguna manera. He visto esta noche un accidente. No voy a arriesgar su vida en ese montón de chatarra. Me pone de un mal humor de mierda asqueroso. Sé lo que debería conducir, o un Audi A3, a pesar de que la caja de velocidades Steptronic es un poco desigual, pero tiene un excelente historial en materia de seguridad y fiabilidad, o la segunda opción un CT200 Lexus. Hmm, tal vez no. En el momento en que ella llama a la puerta del apartamento me he calmado un poco y abro una botella de Sancerre fría.

Cuando ella toca la puerta, mis sospechas acerca de la participación de Elena aumentan.

_ Esto es para usted, señor. Feliz cumpleaños.

Otro pastel de cumpleaños de mierda y también de Chocolate. ¡Esto es una locura!

_ Me gustaría saber cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños, Kirsten, porque pensé que mi familia eran los únicos que sabían.

Su labio tiembla. ¿He hecho mal, señor? ¿Me va castigar?

_Oh, mierda sí._

Ella baja los ojos y habla en voz baja.

_ No quise decir nada con eso, señor. La señora Christine me dijo. Supongo que ella sabía por su formulario de solicitud. Supongo que pensó que iba a ser... agradable. Lo hice yo misma, señor. Y me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo un jodido grosero porque la tengo de pie en la puerta.

_ Gracias, Kirsten. Por favor, adelante.

Retiro el abrigo de sus hombros y la llevó a la sala de estar.

_ ¿Una copa de Sancerre?

_ Gracias, señor. Ella vacila. ¿Quiere probar el pastel, señor? Va muy bien con el vino blanco. Pastel de chocolate va muy bien con cualquier cosa. Su comentario me divierte.

_ Bueno, por qué no. Pero vas a tener que perdonarme, Kirsten, he tenido esta noche un gran cena así que estoy lleno. Pero me gustaría probarlo. Por favor, toma asiento.

Corté un pedazo de la torta. Me conmueve que ella ha hecho un esfuerzo semejante, no importa cuán torpe y chapucera. Coloco el trozo en un plato y tomo un tenedor del cajón y luego nos vamos ambos al sofá.

_ ¿Has comido esta noche, Kirsten?

_ Sí, señor. Una comida equilibrada.

_ Bien. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

_ Me gusta todo lo que quieras darme, señor.

Y la forma en que me mira, tan recatada y sin sentido, la puta verdad me excita demasiado.

Me gustó el pastel, no estaba malo. Ella mira como agarro más pastel con el tenedor y le ofrezco. Ella abre la boca y lo prueba cerrando los ojos y lo come lentamente. Al segundo siguiente, sus ojos me miran con la boca húmeda que se mueve silenciosamente. Termina la rebanada entera, le he dado pedacito a pedacito. Ella tiene una pequeña migaja al lado de su boca. Lo limpié con mi dedo y ella lo agarra en su boca para chuparlo.

_ Chica traviesa, le susurro, y ella suelta el dedo al instante. Tomo un sorbo de vino, y ella hace lo mismo.

_ He traído algo más, señor.

_ ¿Ah?

Ella mete la mano en su bolso y saca una botella de loción para bebés y me la da. ¿Qué carajo? Ella ve mi confusión.

_ Es agradable para dar masajes en la piel... después, señor. Si no le molesta. Es calmante.

Y por primera vez entiendo que hay un abismo entre lo que Elena me ha dicho y ha hecho y lo que se espera de cómo un Dominante debe actuar. Christine estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que el estilo de Elena era "intenso". ¿Así que loción de bebé?

_ Eso está bien, Kirsten. No me importa en absoluto. Ponlo en la habitación para más tarde. Ella asiente con la cabeza y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¿Ha sido un día largo, señor?

Estoy sorprendido por su pregunta, es demasiado... personal.

_ Como todos los días Kirsten.

Ella baja la mirada, sabiendo que ella se ha excedido.

_ Espérame en la habitación, por favor. Y lo hace.

No he tenido tiempo de prepararme para esto, pero durante el viaje de regreso de Bellevue he planeado lo que yo quería hacer. En el baúl debajo de mi cama, agarro una correa con flecos de cuero, una nueva adquisición para mi colección, algo entre un cinturón y un gato escocés, pinzas para los pezones, puños de cuero y sólo por hoy creo que voy a usar mi corbata para vendarle los ojos. Tengo un buen antifaz negro para vendar los ojos, pero me gusta la idea de usar la corbata. Algo para pensar luego en el trabajo.

Me paro en la puerta de la habitación de mi cuarto de juegos improvisado y el pelo de Kirsten cae en rizos suaves. Tengo el placer de trenzarlo, dejando una espiral brillando por su espalda.

_ Tienes la piel hermosa, Kirsten, digo mientras corro mis dedos sobre sus hombros.

La siento temblar y no es por el frío.

_ Ponte de pie. Yo te voy a vendar los ojos, quiero que sientas todo.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y lentamente anudo la corbata.

_ Date la vuelta.

Me fijo en que sus ojos estén bien vendados y la llevo hacia la cama. Me doy cuenta de que la botella de loción para bebés está cerca, a la mano. ¿Un masaje después? Eso tiene posibilidades, realmente estoy pensando en follar con ganas y quizá, después sienta ganas de investigar.

_ Acuéstate en la cama y levanta tus manos sobre tu cabeza.

Ella se encuentra de nuevo con la respiración acelerada, su cuerpo está excitado.

_ Las manos sobre la cabeza.

Me inclino sobre ella para esposar sus muñecas y ella gime suavemente.

_ Sssshh ahora.

Ella aprieta los labios y echa hacia atrás la cabeza, su espalda esta arqueada. Paso la mano izquierda por el valle entre sus pechos y me burlo chupando sus pezones con la lengua y los dientes. Luego una a una coloco las pinzas en sus pezones y veo cómo se muerde el labio evitando un gemido. Tomo un sorbo de vino y empiezo a desnudarme poco a poco, mis gemelos hacen ruido cuando los coloco sobre la mesa de noche. Ella abre un poco sus labios y se los lame. Kirsten se retuerce de deseo por la necesidad y realmente se conecta con mi polla, que ya está dura y comienza ese dolor lento en mis bolas. Me arrodillo y me tumbo encima de ella y la dejó sentir mi peso. Me muevo en la cama para que ella pueda llegar a mi polla con su boca.

_ Yo quiero que me la chupes ahora. Ella sonríe brevemente antes de hacer lo que le digo. ¡Vete a la mierda! ella es buena en esto. Ella pasa su lengua a mí alrededor, arriba y abajo antes de llevarme a su boca. Se siente caliente y la presión de sus labios es jodidamente increíble. Entonces ella descubre sus dientes en mi piel y me araña y es casi más de lo que puedo aguantar no puedo dejar de gritar. Pero aquí es donde entra el control y yo soy el puto amo del control.

_ Ya es suficiente. Ella me libera inmediatamente.

Dirijo mi lengua por su cuello y entre sus pechos, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su carne, trabajando mi camino hacia abajo. Quiero que sienta todo, mi lengua, mis dientes, mis dedos, mi polla. Tiro de las pinzas en los pezones y ella no puede reprimir un gemido. El sonido me hace sonreír.

_ Oh no Kirsten tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, nena. Necesito silencio. Ella se queda quieta, pero voy a ver cuánto puede soportar antes de dejarla ir. Y me muevo hacia abajo, abriendo sus rodillas hasta darme acceso a sus muslos calientes y dulces. La trabajo con mi boca, empujando mi lengua dentro y fuera y solo tarda menos de diez segundos, cuando siento que su orgasmo se construye y se corre fuertemente. Casi estoy decepcionado, pero mi Kirsten es muy sensible. Yo le doy la vuelta, levanto su culo hasta que ella se inclina sobre sus antebrazos y se mantiene.

_ ¿Cuántos quiere con esto, cariño? Pasando la correa a través de la piel de su espalda. ¿Quince? ¿O veinte?

_ Quince por favor señor. _Van enseguida cariño._

Yo masajeo su culo glorioso con la mano izquierda y luego doy dos golpes con la correa. Ella gime y gime. Dirijo mi lengua entre la hendidura de sus nalgas y masajeo, luego le doy tres más.

_ Cuenta conmigo, Kirsten.

_ ¡Cinco señor! Ella llora.

Yo alterno la gama de sensaciones, besos, mordiscos, lamiendo, masajeando y el golpe. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y estoy tan jodidamente duro que duele.

_ Quince... por favor, señor. ¡Te quiero, señor! _Oh mierda sí._

Me muevo lentamente, sintiendo su cierre dulce y su suave piel alrededor de mí, caliente y apretada. Su cuerpo se estremece y la saco lentamente y luego de nuevo. Y otra vez. Voy aumentando la velocidad que mi cuerpo exige para la liberación, estoy chocando contra ella, sintiendo el movimiento de la cama debajo de nosotros, cabalgando con fuerza y ella no se aguanta, se viene en un grito lastimero y grita de nuevo en voz alta mientras me derramo dentro de ella, y libero sus pezones de las pinzas lo que la hace gemir una vez más.

¡Joder, que bien se sintió eso!

Rápidamente deshago los puños de la cabecera de la cama, pero dejo atadas sus muñecas asegurándome de que no me pueda tocarme por error. Ella se pone de lado y hundo mi cuerpo alrededor del de ella, cubriendo un brazo sobre su cintura. Ella toma mi mano torpemente y acaricia mis dedos.

_ Gracias, señor, susurra.

_ El placer es mío, Kirsten. _Su placer, en mi placer._

Y me pregunto por qué alguien querría otra cosa, es la relación perfecta de mierda y los dos tenemos lo que queremos.

No ha sido un mal cumpleaños después de todo. Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la loción de bebé todavía. Lo bueno es que no necesito dormir mucho. Pronto voy a poner a prueba la resistencia de Kirsten.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

_ No te había visto desde tu cumpleaños, Christian. Tu madre dice que has estado trabajando duro, por supuesto. Ella te echa de menos.

Elena me llamó e insistió en que la llevara a cenar. No iba a tomar un "no" por respuesta. Es por eso que estamos compartiendo una botella de Pont de Neuilly en un restaurante con estrella Michelin. Su comentario me hace fruncir el ceño, mi relación con mi madre no tiene nada que ver con Elena. Y no tengo intención de discutir con ella. Ella necesita que le recuerde los límites de mierda.

_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Elena?

_ ¿Necesito una razón para ponerme al día con un viejo amigo?

Me siento tranquilamente, mirando su rostro. Por supuesto que hay una razón, ella no ha decidido decirme lo que es. Elena le gusta jugar muchos juegos. Eso no ha cambiado. Ella me dirá cuando esté lista. Qué tedioso.

Y se me ocurre pensar que debido a que ya no tiene ningún control sobre mi cuerpo, ella intenta ejercer control sobre mi mente. O sobre mis emociones, si es que tengo algunas. Ella está tratando de antagonizar, de hacerme reaccionar, que le muestre alguna irritación, algo, cualquier cosa. Ella sabe que yo no quiero estar aquí y ella está usando eso. Ella me está utilizando. Sea lo que sea todo el mundo quiere algo de mí. Todo el mundo tiene su precio. Debe estar jodiendo en su mente el hecho de que ella no puede pagar más mi precio, nunca más.

El pensamiento me hace sonreír. Sus ojos están entrecerrados mientras observa mi rostro, y sé que me he llevado un éxito porque no puede ponerse a dominarme con su mirada nunca más. Se podría decir que soy intocable. Qué mierda tan irónica.

_ Había una razón por la que quería hablar contigo, Christian.

_ Sí, no me sorprende.

Espero, con una mano relajada en mi muslo y con la otra envuelta alrededor de la copa de vino que levanto para llevarla a mis labios.

_ ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre el sexo seguro, Christian?

Hago una pausa, luego bajo la copa a la mesa.

_ ¿Es una broma de mierda, Elena?

Ella levanta las cejas, sonriendo ante mi reacción.

Sí, está bien, ella me ha sorprendido. Yo realmente odio esa mierda.

_ No, en absoluto, Christian. De hecho, es un tema que todos los jóvenes deben conocer, ¿no te parece? Espero. Yo no le daré la satisfacción de contestar a su divagante pregunta.

Se inclina hacia delante, con sus ojos en mi dirección.

_ ¿Estás protegido, Christian?

¿Qué carajo? Ella realmente ha ido demasiado lejos.

Su sonrisa me irrita.

Decido que he tenido suficiente de su mierda, y empiezo a ponerme de pie.

_ ¡Siéntate! Sisea.

Ella no ha utilizado ese tono conmigo desde... desde la última vez que dejé que me domine. Por un segundo, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a ella, pero no. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Dejo caer la servilleta sobre la mesa.

_ Adiós, Elena.

_ ¡Christian, por favor! Yo... yo realmente necesito hablar contigo. Su tono se suaviza y vacilo, me volteo y la veo.

_ Es importante, no más juegos. _Como si alguna vez podría parar_.

_ Bien.

Me siento y la miro fijamente, mi temperamento apenas está bajo control.

_ Habla.

_ Te has convertido en toda una celebridad en Seattle, dice ella, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Tienes todo el interés de la prensa. Incluso ese periódico, el Nooz de Seattle, te está llamando "un enigma" lo que significa Christian que estás jodido. Me imagino que no estás interesado en que tu estilo de vida se filtre. Se acabaría todo. Y en cuanto a tu madre... Un arco de sonrisa me saca y arqueo mis cejas. Me ha enganchado. Ahora ella habla directo. ¿Se trata de un chantaje? Siento la necesidad de golpear algo.

_ ¿Tu punto? Le pregunto.

_ Lo que te digo Christian, es que tienes que practicar un sexo seguro. ¿Mi pequeña broma no te hace cambiar de humor? Tú necesitas un seguro. Y no me refiero sólo a partir de Christine. ¿Cómo puedes evitar que tu pequeña amiga Kristen, no esté derramando tus tripas si ella decide que necesita un pago grande?

_ Tenemos un contrato... empiezo.

_ ¡Por favor, Christian! No seas ingenuo, ella se burla de mí. ¿Crees por un segundo que eso te ayude? Sí, podrías demandar por incumplimiento, pero tu estilo de vida ya estaría expuesto. El daño ya estaría hecho.

_ Estoy consciente de eso, Elena, pero como tú me enseñaste, el acuerdo se basa en la confianza. Por ahora, Kristen podría haber...

_ ¡No estoy interesada en tu pequeña sumisa Christian! sisea, con los ojos llameantes. Lo que te quiero decir es que te consigas tu propio seguro. Obtén fotografías. Fílmala en un momento extremo, que ella quedaría tan arruinada como tú si alguna vez trata de exponerte. Estoy segura que puedes pensar en algo creativo...

La idea me entusiasma, sin duda. Nunca he pensado en hacer mis propias películas pornográficas, pero ahora que Elena lo menciona, bueno… tal vez. Como ella dijo, para el seguro. Pero también sé que hay una cláusula en mi contrato con Kristen, no tiene sentido llamarlo un contrato, que establece explícitamente que las grabaciones digitales o fotográficas están prohibidas sin el acuerdo de ambas partes.

_ Yo podría preguntarle, me quejo, aunque no puedo negar que las palabras de Elena me han afectado.

_ ¿Preguntarle? ¿Eres realmente tan estúpido Christian? Por supuesto que te va a decir que ¡no! Ella es libre de irse y vender una historia a cualquier periódico sucio que quiera. ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha tomado fotografías a ti?

_ Ella no lo haría. Ella...

_ Yo no debería tener que explicarte esto. Tú estás confiando demasiado. Pensé que ya habías mandando a la mierda toda esa tontería de ti.

_ Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, le digo, con mi voz fría y controlada. Mi voz Dominante aparece. Sus ojos se abren un poco y la veo frotar sus muslos. Yo contengo una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

_ ¿Sabes?, estoy muy sorprendida de que conseguiste una sumisa y la has tenido por bastante tiempo… realmente te gusta la idea de la monogamia, por lo que veo… Me sorprende Christian, para todos tus gustos… eres realmente bastante... _¿Qué carajo?_

_ Tú debes protegerte, continúa con la voz más tranquila, ahora que ha dicho su punto. Tienes que proteger a tus dos mil empleados. Proteger a tu familia, tus prioridades Christian. Hazlo. Además, ella me dice astutamente, puedes disfrutar de algunos recuerdos, para uso recreativo tal vez. Mi polla da sacudidas traidoras ante la idea. Elena conoce mi cuerpo y mis reacciones mejor que nadie. Ella levanta la vista mientras el camarero llega con los entrantes. Ella está sonriendo.

Ha sido una semana desgraciada. Trabajé más de 90 horas sin incluir lo que trabajé desde mi casa. Mi mamá y Mía me han invitado la noche del viernes para ir juntos al ballet, una mierda de danza moderna con música que sonaba como una pelea de gatos. No pude soportar esa mierda. Pero quisieron visitarme antes de irse a Seattle, así que ni siquiera pude obtener algo de alivio con Kristen, no hasta que se hayan ido, eso es jodidamente seguro y se quedarán el fin de semana. Al parecer, querían ver lo que he "hecho" con el apartamento. Ya me he mudado ¿Qué más quieren saber?

He estado en casa menos de cinco minutos y el portero zumba anunciando su llegada. Ni siquiera me he quitado la corbata todavía. Odio a la gente que viene a mi espacio privado, incluso mi familia. No me animan. La puerta está apenas abierta y Mía se lanza hacia mí, haciéndome tambalear hacia atrás.

_ ¡Mierda, Mía! ¡Dale a un hombre una oportunidad!

_ La lengua, Christian, dice mamá automáticamente, aunque puedo ver que una sonrisa está tratando de escapársele, también. La beso en la mejilla una vez que Mía me ha soltado.

_ Christian, se queja, mirando alrededor de la habitación. ¡Esto es como la celda de un monje! Tienes que hacer algo. Te lo voy a decorar, soy buena para eso, incluso mamá lo dice.

_ Ha sido decorado ya, le digo con paciencia. Hubo alguien que hizo toda esa mierda por mí.

Mamá ni siquiera se molesta en corregirme esta vez, ella sólo suspira como si estuviera decepcionada. _Sí, tengo el memo, mamá._

Mía rueda los ojos.

_ ¡Bueno, no lo parece! Quiero decir con tan sólo mirar en esta sala, dice ella, agitando las manos alrededor para indicar el espacio de estar principal. Creo que Franz Kline se vería muy bien en estas paredes blancas. No te preocupes, todo es monocromático. Gruesas líneas negras sobre fondo blanco, o tal vez Susan Rothenberg. Y tú necesitas un poco de cubiertos Alessi...

_ No, querida, dice Grace, interrumpiendo el torrente que sale de la boca de Mía, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no ignorarla. La cubertería lisa no es muy bonita.

_ ¡Mamá! Mía chilla ¡Estoy ayudando! Y si quieres que te prepare la cena aquí Christian, continúa haciendo caso omiso a que no le presto atención, tendrás que conseguir un poco de Le Creoset, ¡ah! y Kostaboda o Orrefors ya sabes tener copas de cristal para el buen vino, aunque es obvio que yo escogería las copas sopladas de Riedell…

Mis ojos están vidriosos. Mía...

_ Y cuando pidas tus trajes por encargo, espero que lo hagas con Savile Row, dicen que el sastre deja los bolsillos cosidos encima de la chaqueta. Que tiene unos diseños muy modernos y…

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mía! Le grito.

Su boca se abre y se ve herida. Nunca le he gritado antes, no como hoy y lo dije en serio. Mierda. Realmente le he hecho daño. Yo no podía escuchar todo lo que ella soltando ¡mierda!

_ Christian pide disculpas a tu hermana.

La voz de mamá está furiosa.

_ Mía, lo siento, pero...

_ No hay peros, Christian. Mía sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. No había absolutamente ninguna necesidad de tu estallido desagradable. Vamos, Mía. Ya nos vamos. Mía está llorando y mamá blanca de ira, y no sé cómo coño solucionar este problema.

_ Lo siento, murmuro, sin convicción. Mía me da una señal tratando de sonreír, cuando se va. Si yo tuviera un corazón no la estaría jodiendo.

Kristen llega a las dos de la mañana. Ella se ve cansada. Demasiado mal, pero ahora es que yo estoy despierto.

_ Señor, sé que no debo hablar, deja caer sus ojos cuando ve mi expresión, pero realmente debo darle las gracias por su regalo. Nunca he tenido un coche nuevo antes y es simplemente hermoso. ¡Me encanta, eres muy generoso! Cuando llegó, yo estaba segura de que había un error. Quiero decir, yo nunca hubiera podido pagar... y luego miro los papeles y me dijeron que era sin duda para mí. Y entonces vi su nombre... Es realmente demasiado...

Yo la detengo. No puedo oír su divagar sobre lo que es ser una gran persona. Qué broma de mierda, yo no lo soy.

_ Ya has dicho demasiado, Kristen.

_ Por supuesto, señor. Me disculpo. Por favor castígame por hablar fuera de turno.

_Será un placer de mierda_

Y lo es. Yo no tengo porque detenerme esta noche, estoy en el punto. Uso el bastón, el más flaco. Su piel inmediatamente se entorna de hermosos colores y pronto ella está jadeando. La follo duro desde atrás, de pie contra la pared y por primera vez con Kristen reclamo su culo también. Es un buen culo, no es espectacular, pero es redondo y apretado. Se siente bien, aunque sé que debería haber trabajado un poco más, pero no es como si fuera algo que no ha hecho. Lo que sea, necesito desahogarme.

Y cuando, por fin, mi cabeza está un poco más clara, tomo las fotografías que Elena me propuso: mi seguro.

A pesar de que ella está con los ojos vendados, Kristen puede oír el clic de la cámara. Su cabeza se voltea hacia el sonido y hace movimientos con su boca, aunque las palabras no salen. No es que yo no pueda distinguir lo que diga a través de la mordaza que lleva puesta.

Más tarde, cuando la he liberado, me pide que la frote con la loción de bebé de mierda. ¿Qué soy, su tía abuela, carajo? Yo lo hago de mala gana, a pesar de que se siente un poco agradable. Es demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal, y ella tiene que recordar que está aquí sólo para hacer un trabajo. Es sólo un trabajo. Soy sólo un trabajo.

Ella se queda dormida mientras me estoy duchando. No me gusta la sensación de que está dormida y no puedo utilizarla, mientras no me permito descansar, ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo. Me quedo mirándola por un momento. Ella parece más joven cuando está dormida, inocente de alguna manera. Aunque después de la cogida que le di, sé que de inocente no tiene nada. Mientras volteo para salir, me doy cuenta de que sus mejillas están mojadas. ¿Qué? ¿Ha estado llorando? ¿Fue demasiado duro? Ella no dijo las palabras de seguridad ¿Qué carajo?

Considero despertarla y exigirle una explicación, pero lo reconsidero, recordando que soy el único hijo de puta que no puede dormir. Otras personas, personas normales, duermen profundamente, como niños. Eso sí, no todos los niños.

Mi piano es el último refugio, si eso no me calma y dibuja mi conciencia hacia el sueño, nada lo hará. Nada. Yo toco Satie, Debussey, algunos Pachabel. Me ayuda un poco. Con todo y eso, veo las nubes teñidas de color rosa que anuncian otra mañana en Seattle. Otra mañana. Otro día. A no ser que usted sea yo, en cuyo caso es el mismo día de mierda una y otra vez, sin que nada cambie. Y menos a mí.

Oigo la agitación de Kristen. Me sorprende que aún es temprano, por lo general le gusta dormir bastante. Entonces oigo la ducha abierta y el pensamiento de su carne marcada por la caña, cálida y resbaladiza bajo mis dedos me pone duro, pero otro pensamiento se entromete. Recuerdo las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y lo pienso mejor. ¿Qué carajo le pasa a mi sumisa que se quedó llorando de esa manera? Tal vez ella tiene un problema en el trabajo. Yo podría ser capaz de hacer algo acerca de eso, aunque no sé qué carajo se hace con el trabajo social. Sin embargo, se vive y aprende, ¿no?

Me sorprende cuando la veo caminar hacia la habitación principal completamente vestida. Eso no es lo que ella tiene que hacer. Pero cuando veo una mirada determinada en su rostro, me pongo a sumar dos y dos.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con usted, Christian, y no como su sumisa?

Estoy sorprendido, así que le señalo la silla.

_ ¿Tienes algún problema en el trabajo, Kristen? Porque podría mirar en él y...

_ Tomaste fotografías de mí anoche. Ella no lo dice como una pregunta. Me inquieto.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Seguro. Lo necesito por si alguna vez se te ocurre hablar de mi vida, con alguien. Tal vez.

Ella se ve muy enojada. Nunca he visto a Kristen enojada. Su rostro aumenta con curiosidad.

_ ¿Te he dado alguna razón para dudar de mi integridad, Christian? ¿Cualquier señal que te indique que yo no seguiría el espíritu y las reglas de nuestro contrato?

_ No, pero tengo que tener cuidado.

_ Tú elegiste este estilo de vida, Christian, yo lo he elegido también. Lo que tú no sabes es que yo nunca... yo no... yo no haría eso jamás…

Ella se vuelve incoherente y trato de calmarla.

_ Fue una decisión de negocios, Kristen.

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente y ella me mira, encendiendo mi propia ira siempre presente.

_ ¡Una decisión de negocios! ¿Es así como justificas la violación de mi confianza? ¿Violándome? ¡Eso no es todo, por amor de Dios!

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué está retorciendo todo lo que digo?_

_ Quiero disolver nuestro contrato, escupe.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No puedo creer esto. Siempre la he tratado bien. Ella tenía todo lo que quería. ¡Le compré un coche de mierda por el amor de Dios!

_ ¿En serio me preguntas por qué, Christian? Ella me mira. ¿De verdad no tienes ni idea? Lo siento por ti. Te lo explicaré. Te dejo porque me tratas como si no valiera nada, porque no te preocupas por mí. Yo sólo soy una mierda conveniente con condiciones, sin sentimientos unidos. Si eso es lo que piensas que significa una sumisa, entonces estás equivocado. Muy equivocado. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Christian! ¿No te das cuenta? A veces pienso que muestras un poco de bondad y luego se desvanece detrás de las paredes de acero que levantas. ¡Ni siquiera te puedo tocar! Rechazas cualquier intento de mostrar ternura. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? No soy estúpida. No dejas que nadie te toque físicamente o emocionalmente. No sé por qué te molestas en tener una sumisa, si me vas a tratar como un sub-humano.

_No puedo creer que me esté lanzando toda esa basura egoísta._

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡He hecho todo lo que me pediste! ¡Te he comprado un coche! Incluso te doy masajes con la loción de bebé de mierda cuando quieres. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Su expresión cambia lentamente de furia, a una de simpatía. No me gusta tampoco.

_ No es culpa tuya, Christian. Lo que yo en realidad creo es que eres muy joven todavía. Pero quiero más en la vida que… solo esto. Nunca pedí que me dieras un coche, te lo voy a regresar.

_ Toma el puto coche, murmuro, dándole la espalda a ella.

Espero que la puerta se cierre detrás de ella, pero ella no se va.

_ Mi viejo Dominante ha entrado en contacto conmigo, dice en voz baja. Al principio le dije que no, que estaba contenta con mi nuevo arreglo contigo. Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada con respecto a ti. No sé si eres capaz de amar, Christian.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué coño está hablando? ¿De amor?_

Pero no ha terminado todavía.

_ A veces creo que tú... bueno, no importa. Pero él dice que quiere que yo vaya a Florida a vivir con él. Él me echa de menos y me dice que me ama. Así que me voy a ir. Es un pueblo pequeño llamado Monteverde, a una hora del océano. Y creo que vamos a ser felices. Yo he tenido mis dudas desde hace un tiempo, pero anoche, me hice la idea. Fue un error que tomaras esas fotografías sin mi permiso. Yo confiaba en ti y tú me has defraudado.

Por último finalmente, deja de hablar.

La miro fijamente, totalmente desconcertado. No tenía ni idea de que era así... lo que sea.

Volviendo la espalda, mis ojos captan el horizonte de Seattle. El color rosa ha desaparecido del cielo y todo es gris. Cuando Kristen finalmente entiende que no tengo nada que decir, ella se va. Es pocos minutos me doy cuenta de que ella dejó las llaves del coche.

¿Qué coño ha pasado? Sí, está bien, así que debí haber discutido el asunto de las fotos, revisar de nuevo el contrato, pero no entiendo todo el asunto sobre la violación. Quiero decir, joder, me pasé la última noche follando todos los orificios de su cuerpo ¿y lo que hace la diferencia de mierda es por una fotografía? Yo no lo entiendo.

Lo que sea. Ella se va. Yo sabía que lo haría. Todo el mundo sale más pronto o más tarde, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Es un mito de mierda que hemos nacido en el mundo con una familia. ¿Quién sigue vendiendo esa mierda sentimental estos días que no sea en Hallmark? Nacemos solos, vivimos solos y morimos solos. Simple. ¿No lo quieren entender?

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como una mierda?


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

2005

El día está jodido y ni siquiera son las 7:00 de la mañana.

Lanzo el periódico The Seattle Time sobre mi escritorio y levanto el teléfono de la oficina para llamar a Ros.

**Problemas en la Sala de Juntas. La industria pesada quiere dirigirse hacia el Lejano Oriente.**

El periodista Callum Marchant es quien escribe.

Otro contrato pasará por encima de pequeñas empresas y en Puget Sount Dry Drock y Cía., se harán más despidos, aumentan los temores sobre la construcción de un nuevo naviero en Seattle, esto será mucho peor que escribirlo en letra seca.

Fundada en 1898, la antigua empresa familiar se empezó a cotizar en la bolsa en 1987, después de haber sobrevivido a la recesión económica mundial de la década de 1980. En la cresta de la ola, rompe los incentivos fiscales gubernamentales y PSDD & CC invirtieron fuertemente en el diseño y la construcción de buques de carga y contenedores.

A partir de 2001, más del 90% del comercio mundial de productos no a granel se transporta en contenedores ISO. Pero a pesar de su innovación con cascos de doble fondo, diseñados para contener: aceites, combustible, agua de lastre o agua dulce, la nueva empresa con sede en Washington se ha reducido en un 57%, lo que lleva a una tercera serie de despidos en tres años.

Una fuente interna en PSDD & CC dijo recientemente a este periódico que, "las disputas en la Junta Directiva han exacerbado el problema" y que "están en la búsqueda de un inversionista pequeño para su refinanciamiento" Me pregunto ¿se le acabará el tiempo a una de las empresas más antiguas de Seattle?

Ros entra en mi oficina con su propia copia del periódico. Como siempre, ella mantiene mi ritmo.

_ Estamos jodidos, dice entre dientes.

_ No, todavía no, le digo, echándome hacia atrás en la silla, fingiendo una calma que no siento necesariamente.

_ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Christian? Ahora bien, esto es de conocimiento público, vamos a estar peleando con los inversionistas de la costa este, de los de izquierda, derecha y centro, sin nombrar a los chinos y taiwaneses. ¡Van a aumentar por lo menos $250 millones por encima del precio! No tenemos ese tipo de apalancamiento disponible.

_ Tal vez.

Su ansiedad hace un efecto contrario en mí, hijo de puta perverso que soy.

_ Tu plan de negocios de cinco años se basa en asegurar esta compra. Necesitas esto Christian. Has estado hablando sobre esto y planificándolo durante todo un año. ¿Entonces por qué estás sentado ahí como el rey Canuto, detrás de la marea, cuando hemos invertido más de mil horas tú y yo?

Una sensación de paz desciende sobre mí, aquí es donde pertenezco, en el ojo de la tormenta.

_ Porque pensé en algo.

Me mira, cada vez más impaciente cuando hablo.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué supiste? ¿Vas a decirme o tengo que hacerte veinte malditas preguntas? porque tengo que decirte, Christian, ahora estoy lista para llamar a los hombres de bata blanca porque te estás volviendo loco.

Si ella supiera. Mamá ha estado sobre mí para que empiece a ver a un psiquiatra de nuevo. Al igual que otras veces no le he hecho caso.

_ Debido a que la auditoría de la empresa está mal.

La respuesta ha llegado a mí de repente, inesperadamente. Mi mente se ha convertido en uno de esos saltos inimaginables que incluso yo no entiendo completamente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que la auditoría está mal?

_ Lo sé.

_ Vamos, Christian. ¡Tienes que darme más que eso! Me he reunido con los auditores externos, y los auditores internos decenas de veces, has revisado los informes financieros de la compañía, hemos interrogado hasta a la dirección y no encontramos nada. Nada.

_ Mintieron.

Me mira.

Es difícil de explicar cómo lo sé. Es un sentimiento, un instinto. Sé cuándo las personas están ocultando algo. Soy un maldito experto en guardar secretos, y el CEO, Marc Benson, ha sido... muy útil.

_ Todo lo que te puedo decir, Ros, es que había algo que me molestaba, y ya adiviné lo que es, una parte de sus ingresos en el semestre anterior no cuadran.

Hago girar mi laptop para mostrarle. Ella mira de reojo las pequeñas cifras y asiente lentamente.

_ Está bien, yo lo veo, también. Sin embargo, el importe en cuestión es pequeño, unos pocos millones de dólares, y ella se encoge de hombros.

_ Creo que es más que unos pocos millones de dólares, Ros. Si estoy en lo cierto, y estoy jodidamente seguro de que lo estoy, la compañía ha exagerado indebidamente sus ingresos, por más de $ 300 millones.

Sus ojos se abren, y ella hace una respiración profunda.

_ Christian, ¿estás seguro de que...?

Cuando le explico mi razonamiento, la certeza crece dentro de mí, puedo ver que mi argumento convence a Ros.

_ Mira, la Junta Directiva son un montón de idiotas. Ellos se remontan de nuevo a sus días de gloria, cuando PSDD & CC estaba a la cabeza en la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York. Ellos no tienen ni puta idea de lo que está pasando en el mundo real. Se les paga generosamente para que se mezclen con los ricos y poderosos, se dan la mano con unos cuantos senadores, se ponen al día con los buenos muchachos durante un almuerzo de atún a la parrilla y directo a mover su culo hasta su casa. Ellos no tienen que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sólo escuchan a Benson, van a una reunión al mes y miran como si supieran de qué demonios están hablando, pero no saben, y aprueban todo lo que les dicen. Luego se embolsan $125.000 por año, y actúan como consejeros de otras cuatro empresas que besan sus culos bien acolchados.

_ Está bien, está bien. Son los directores de mierda, eso lo sabemos. Pero no van a votar para que los saquen fuera de su trabajo.

_ Lo harán.

Ella me mira escéptica.

_ Bueno, ¿qué pasa si tienes razón? ¿Cómo vas a dar el movimiento?

Le sonrío a Ros y ella parpadea, mirando momentáneamente desconcertada.

_ Tengo los malditos papeles.

Ros prepara la reunión. El momento es aún sensible después de la divulgación irritante, cortesía del periódico The Seattle Times, pero me reservo el secreto de que he cubierto todos los ángulos y que el acuerdo seguirá a mi manera.

Cuando Elliot tenía diez años, le gustaban esos libros de cuentos donde uno elige su propio final. Ya sabes, decidir lo que el personaje haría a continuación y decidir cómo termina. Siempre me di cuenta de todos los resultados posibles en cada final, además de unos cuantos más que el autor ni siquiera había considerado. Fue fácil para mí, no sé por qué. En los negocios es lo mismo, puedo calcular todos los ángulos posibles, cada ramificación de cada decisión, calcular el riesgo contra el retorno potencial de la inversión. Es simplemente una cuestión de lógica, respaldada por la investigación. Ahí es donde la mayoría de la gente se equivoca, no hacen sus investigaciones. Son descuidados, perezosos, e impulsados por la incontinencia emocional. Como yo no tengo emociones, tengo una ventaja.

La ironía no se pierde en mí. Estoy bien, porque estoy mal. Yo gano, porque yo ya he perdido. Hacer dinero es más fácil que respirar. Incluso mis padres no tienen ni idea de lo rico que soy. ¿Estarían sorprendidos si supieran que gano $50.000 por hora, a toda hora? No es que les importe eso. Pero sé exactamente lo que diría mamá, ¿eso te hace feliz?

¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Me hace seguro. Esto significa que no voy a morir de hambre. Significa que puedo cuidar de mi familia a Mía, Elliot, mamá y papá, mis abuelos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, puedo dárselas. Tal vez debería matizar que, todo lo que no se puede comprar, no puedo dárselos.

Elena me hizo mirar hacia el viento una vez. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé si suponía que era un castigo o era placer, aunque a menudo era lo mismo para ella. Pero una escena en la película de mi vida se afianzó en mí. Nunca voy a tener hambre de nuevo. No, ni ninguna de mi familia. Si tengo que mentir, robar, engañar o matar. A Dios pongo por testigo de que nunca voy a tener hambre.

Elena se echó a reír, burlándose de la sentimentalidad de mi frase melodramática. Pero Elena nunca ha sentido hambre realmente. Ella nunca sintió como el agujero en el estómago duele tanto, que ni siquiera uno puede arrastrarse por el suelo. Es el tipo de hambre donde comería hierba si pudiera encontrar un campo.

Eso es lo que me motiva, el deseo de no volver a ser la mierda de cuatro años de edad, sucio, hambriento, dándole lástima a todo el mundo. No creo que cualquiera pueda entender eso.

Mantengo la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a Ros a la sala de juntas de las oficinas PSDD & CC. Es una táctica, así como buenos modales.

Benson se encuentra en la cabecera de la mesa, y el Presidente de la Junta, Malcolm Sutcliffe, se sienta en el otro. El resto de la Junta se extiende alrededor de la enorme losa de madera de una forma que está diseñada para intimidar a la oposición.

Saludan a Ros, a quien han conocido antes, y ni siquiera me reconocen. Creen que soy su asistente, algo así como que soy todo oídos. Estarán sorprendidos cuando se enteren de quien soy y van a perder el equilibrio. Ros y yo hemos jugado esta escena antes. Si hubieran hecho sus deberes, ellos sabrían quién diablos soy yo. Bueno, lo sabrán pronto.

Benson se aclara la garganta y sacude la mano de Ros antes de tomar asiento.

_ Me alegro de verla de nuevo, Sra. Bailey. Hace una pausa y mira inquisitivamente hacia la puerta. ¿Estamos esperando el señor Grey?

_ No, en absoluto, dice Ros, sin problemas. Permítame presentarle. Sr. Benson, a Christian Grey.

Y ahí está, la mirada de shock, mal ocultada.

_ ¡Ah, señor Grey! ¡Bueno! Bueno, ya veo. Es bueno conocerlo al fin.

Asiento con la cabeza, con la cara en blanco. Puedo sostener esa mirada por horas, Elena me enseñó bien.

Su apretón de manos es flojo y un poco húmedo. Saco el pañuelo del bolsillo y discretamente limpio mi mano.

_ Bien, bien. Vamos a empezar, dice, tratando de empujar la autoridad en su voz.

No está funcionando y no puede evitar parpadear sus ojos hacia mí. Demasiado joven, debe estar diciendo su cerebro. No tiene sentido, no computa.

_ Ejem, se aclara la garganta ruidosamente entonces lucha para traer de vuelta su control. Desde nuestra última reunión, comienza, mirando a Ros, luego a mí otra vez, ha habido algunos avances.

Todavía no puede quitarme los ojos de encima, él está tratando de descifrarme, pero ha de quedarse corto. Su actitud, sin embargo, es intencionalmente petulante.

_ Nos hemos puesto en contacto con un número de firmas de capital privado, con la confianza de que su oferta proporcionará el capital de crecimiento que necesitamos para volver PSDD & CC a su legítimo lugar como actor global en el transporte marítimo y construcción de buques.

Los miembros de la Junta sonríen satisfechos, con sonrisas de tiburón, echándose hacia atrás en sus sillas. Benson deja que sus palabras vacías cuelguen en el aire. Los dejo a la deriva mirando hacia el suelo como las olas en silencio. Cuando mi falta de respuesta los ha desconcertado, hablo en voz baja pero clara.

_ ¿Crees que Gestión Star se va a ofrecer para hacer una compra apalancada? le pregunto.

Sus sonrisas se desvanecen.

_ ¿Cómo sabías que Star M...?

Benson se detiene y se da cuenta que está por delatarse.

Me encuentro con su mirada. Ellos no te ofrecen nada, le digo.

Sus labios se contraen y desesperadamente quiere preguntarme cuánto sé y lo que quiero decir, pero perderán la cara si lo digo.

_ Ni Desarrollos Acron, susurra mi voz, como el dedo seco de la muerte. Ambas se dieron cuenta que la proporción de la deuda no es de su agrado. Sigo en silencio.

Benson se congela y varios miembros de la Junta lo miran molestos. No les gustan las sorpresas. Ellos no tuvieron que adaptarse. Ellos no tuvieron la formación que yo tengo. Ellos no han tenido que recitar la tabla periódica mientras llevaban una jaula amarrada a su polla, intentando no excitarse mientras Elena me enseñaba a controlarme con un bastón. Ellos deberían poner esto en los negocios 101 en Harvard.

_ De hecho, se enteraron de que has exagerado los ingresos de la compañía por $327,3 millones, entono.

_ ¡Sin sentido! Dice uno.

_ ¡Ridículo! Escupe otro.

Los comentarios son una lluvia de reclamos dicho por la Junta rápidamente, pero Benson todavía tiene que responder.

_ Lo que esta empresa debe observar, le digo, alzando la voz por encima de la algarabía, es que dentro de tres años estará envuelta en un escándalo contable masivo. Habrán investigaciones gubernamentales, posibles demandas de los ex accionistas, y un sinfín de especulaciones de prensa por abuso de autoridad, si no mala conducta. En última instancia, tendrán que cancelar $192 millones de sus ganancias y por supuesto, PSDD & CC no sobreviviría.

_ ¡Benson! aúlla Sutcliffe. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿Hay alguna base para decir estas... estas afirmaciones risibles?

Benson comienza a ponerse verde y Ros que está un poco lejos de él, al parecer está preocupada de que podría vomitar en sus zapatos de Gucci.

_ Su seguro D & O no cubrirá todo esto, señor, me ofrezco, casi con suavidad.

Todos se hablan en silencio.

Los miembros de la Junta miran a Benson impotentes, que todavía está en silencio.

_ ¿Usted... usted tiene alguna sugerencia alternativa?, Pregunta Sutcliffe con voz ahogada cuando se hace evidente que su CEO sigue estando mudo.

_ A partir de las 08:00 de esta mañana, me apoderé de PSDD y soy el único accionista de CC. Les sugiero que voten para salir de esta Junta Directiva caballeros... y me den las llaves de la puerta de entrada.

Hay un silencio atónito. Tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy mirando un acuario y todos los peces están parpadeándome abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras los miro.

Me paro, abrocho un solo botón de mi chaqueta cuando Ros llama mi atención con su mirada, contraigo mis labios en lo que podría ser una sonrisa.

_ Puedes hacerte cargo Ros.

Eso fue una mierda rápida.

En serio, necesito quemar un poco de adrenalina después de eso. Ojalá hubiera arreglado para una tener una nueva sumisa, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El escenario entero con Kirsten fue... desconcertante. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, todo esa mierda hablando sobre el amor. Eso fue muy extraño, era mi Sub, ella debería haber sabido cuál era su lugar. Mi conclusión es que la investigación de Christine fue incompleta y tengo que volver atrás y revisar los detalles que proporcioné, también. Tengo que dejar claro e inequívoco de que es mi Sub, o sea es una relación de negocios de mutuo placer y comodidad, nada más.

Elena me dijo que muchas parejas casadas también tienen relaciones Dom/Sub adicionales con terceros. A veces esto es un placer compartido, con más frecuencia de lo que uno se imagina, porque las necesidades de la pareja no se cumplen dentro de la unidad conyugal. Tiene sentido utilizar los servicios de otra persona en lugar de romper un matrimonio, por lo demás muy viable.

Admito que el concepto me inquieta, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué. Puedo ver los beneficios, y yo sé de Dominantes que tienen más de una Sub. Aunque Elena nunca mencionó nada, yo siempre sospeché que no era el único que ella tenía en su momento, aunque creo que fui el que quedé con ella por más tiempo.

Recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era exclusivamente mía me quemaba pensando en ella con otra persona. Durante mucho tiempo creí que era mi culpa, que yo no era suficiente para ella. Más tarde me di cuenta de que no era más que por conveniencia. A causa de la escuela y vivir con mis padres, no estaba disponible para ella tan a menudo como cualquiera de nosotros hubiera deseado. Y ella tenía necesidades. Viviendo bajo la tutela de mis padres, era poco lo que podría hacer y ella tampoco.

Sí, definitivamente tengo necesidades y realmente tengo que hacer una cita con Christine.

Tomo un momento decisivo y en lugar de regresar a la oficina, hago un cambio de dirección y voy hacia Greenlake.

Es tarde y el tráfico es pesado. Me tardo casi 40 minutos antes de llegar a la orilla del lago. Me detengo y miro hacia el agua oscurecida, fría y silenciosa.

Estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando un desgraciado con cara picada de viruelas y largos dientes amarillos pega su rostro en la ventanilla del carro.

Vete a la mierda. Halloween. Lo había olvidado.

Siempre disfruté de Halloween cuando yo era un niño, era la única vez que mi aspecto exterior reflejaba mi caos interior. Rodeado de horror, era el único momento en que me sentía normal.

Me doy cuenta de que el año está por terminar. Hace meses que no veo a mi familia. Mía me envía mensajes de textos que incluyen enlaces a su página de Facebook. Ahora una línea de ceros y digitales se han convertido en mi enlace con la familia. Estoy sorprendido de darme cuenta de que los echo de menos, pero están mejor sin mí. Sé que no soy el hijo y el hermano que deben tener, pero mi trabajo y el dinero los mantendrá a salvo.

Vuelvo a prender el coche, disfrutando de la velocidad y la sofisticación de la nueva Clase SL de Mercedes Cabriolet. Es un juguete, nada más, mi dinero me ofrece los medios para tener lo mejor. He oído decir que Audi relanzará el R8 Spyder. Es un motor central, deportivo, biplaza, con una gran lista de espera, a menos que usted sea Christian Grey y el dinero no sea un problema. Cuenta con el sistema de tracción total permanente quattro y tendrá un monocasco de aluminio construido con los principios de marcos espaciales. Estoy pensando volar a Neckarsulm en Alemania para visitar la fábrica. Puedo combinar el trabajo con el placer y ver una empresa de fabricación de teléfonos celulares en el valle del Ruhr por la que tengo un especial interés. ¿Quién dice que yo no tengo una vida?

No he tenido mucho tiempo para más clases de vuelo, pero eso es algo con lo que me pondré en contacto luego. No estoy muy lejos de tomar mi examen y obtener una licencia. Es un proyecto para el próximo año.

El Club para miembros sólo de BDSM de Christine, ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Ahora cuenta con valet parking y entrego las llaves a un hombre uniformado que se ve sobre la edad de Elliot. Sus ojos se abren de placer cuando salgo, pero es el coche lo que lo ha cautivado. A veces, es bueno estar bien vestido y estar rodeado de cosas bellas, para que la gente distraiga su mirada y no me observen. No siempre funciona, pero me da un momento de paz, una sensación fugaz de normalidad. Odio cuando se miran.

El portero empuja la pesada puerta de madera, lo que me permite entrar en la recepción opulenta. Hábilmente se embolsa el billete de 10 dólares que le doy. Muy suave, no es torpe. Estoy contento de ver que Christine contrata sólo lo mejor. Me da la esperanza de que ella vaya a seleccionar una sumisa más apropiada para mí esta vez.

Soy bien recibido por la conserje que oye mi solicitud para reunirme con Christine.

_ Lo siento señor Grey, la Srta. Christine se encuentra en una reunión en este momento. Estará libre en una media hora, si no le importa esperar en el salón.

Ella me acompaña hasta la habitación que me recuerda a un club de caballeros de antaño con sillones de cuero, sobre rellenos pesados, con olor a cera de abejas.

Un camarero pasa a través del cuarto y me trae un vaso de Montrachet. Impresionante. Yo sólo he estado aquí una vez antes, hace casi un año, pero mi preferencia de vino se entrega inmediatamente. Me relajo un poco.

Mis pensamientos se desvían a la primera vez que vine aquí. Con Elena. Y la primera vez que vi a Kirsten. Yo todavía no entiendo por qué optó por ir a la Florida. Yo hice mi trabajo para conocer al tipo. Él es mucho mayor que yo, y no podrá darle el nivel de comodidad que yo podría ofrecerle. Entonces, ¿por qué se fue?

_ Qué lindo verte, Christian. Te ves bien.

Estar pensando en Elena parece haberla sacado de un conjuro.

Su voz es un susurro fresco cerca de mi oreja. Estoy contento de que no reacciono por la sorpresa de su presencia. Me levanto y beso su mejilla.

_ Elena, siempre es un placer.

Su pequeño ceño me escanea inmediatamente, pero ella sabe que yo la he visto. Quería ver el efecto que tiene en mí. Y se ha decepcionado.

Mis ojos se deslizan a su compañero a quien no me ha presentado. Su nuevo Sub. Su estructura es similar a la mía, aunque no es tan alto, parece tener mi misma edad.

_ Él es Andrei; Andrei, Christian.

Nos damos la mano y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos brevemente. Veo un destello de reconocimiento, no porque él me conoce, pero puedo ver que sabe quién soy. Tal vez él también ha adivinado lo que fui. Él mira hacia abajo en la alfombra espera.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy esperando también un arrebato de celos, ahora que me he encontrado con un nuevo interés de Elena. Pero no pasa nada. Curioso.

_ ¿Supongo que estás aquí para ver Christine? Elena pregunta. Espero que puedas hacerlo mejor que con esa trabajadora social que tuviste la última vez. Dios mío, pensé que estabas haciendo un negocio profesional aquí.

Estoy irritado y aunque me escondo bien, Elena no se deja engañar.

Se vuelve hacia sus Sub. Andrei, ve y espera en nuestra mesa.

Sale inmediatamente y Elena se sienta en la silla junto a mí, aunque yo no la he invitado a sentarse.

Me siento en mi propia silla preguntándome lo que vendrá después. La anticipación de un estira y encoge con ella es una sensación que me gusta.

_ Nos conocemos desde hace unos años, Christian. Sonríe, con voz sedosa. Pero me gustaría añadir un nuevo elemento a nuestra amistad.

Espero.

Ella va directo al grano y toda la alegría se ha ido.

_ Quiero abrir un salón de belleza, Christian. Estoy cansada del servicio deficiente de adolescentes medio capacitadas que no tienen ni idea de cómo servir a un cliente. He visto unos salones adecuados en el centro y necesito $850.000 para los locales y ocho meses de gastos de funcionamiento.

No veo ningún problema con eso. Elena me prestó dinero para ayudarme a empezar. Estoy contento de devolverle el favor. Aliviado, de hecho, que la deuda fue reembolsada con dinero en efectivo.

_ Está bien. Te haré un cheque.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, con el cuerpo rígido de ira. Yo no sé por qué.

_ Es tan fácil para ti, ¿no es así, Christian? Sisea. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escribir un cheque y problema resuelto.

Parpadeo por la virulencia de su voz.

_ Dios, eres igual que él, igual que mi ex marido, murmura.

¿Qué carajo?

_ No me mires así, se burla. Tú eres como él. Pensó que con el jodido dinero me mantendría tranquila, mantenerme ocupada para que yo pudiera estar menos consciente de sus deberes...

Sus palabras llegan abruptamente cuando ella da rienda suelta a su ira hirviente.

_ Yo puedo hacer esto, Christian, dice con más calma. Tengo un buen plan de negocios y sé lo que se necesita. Te quiero como un socio silencioso. Hay aquí una gran oportunidad para instalar toda una cadena de salones en la ciudad. Tal vez en otras ciudades, también. ¿Quién sabe? El potencial es enorme.

No sé nada de salones de belleza y no tienen mi interés. Pero Elena es astuta y lee bien a las personas. Demonios, ella pudo verme cuando era un niño jodido adolescente y sabía exactamente cómo ayudarme cuando una docena de psiquiatras no había hecho nada.

_ ¿Tienes un nombre para este salón?

Levanta las cejas. "Esclava"

_ ¿Esclava? ¿En español? Eso es muy... muy tuyo Elena.

_ Pensé que te gustaría, Christian. Elegí el nombre pensando en ti. Ella sonríe. En cualquier caso, el retorno de la inversión será muy grande.

_ Elena, no estoy preocupado por eso. Por supuesto que te ayudaré.

_ No quiero tu ayuda, ella asiente. Esta es una oportunidad de negocio.

Estoy luchando para ver la diferencia, pero si esa es la forma en que quiere jugar.

_ Está bien. Ven a la oficina la próxima semana. Voy a mirar tu plan de negocios y tener un contrato redactado.

_ Gracias, dice ella, tras una breve pausa.

La conversación terminó, ambos nos paramos. Sube las manos a mis hombros y me resisto a acercarme a ella. Ella me da otro beso casto en la mejilla.

Ella sonríe, sus ojos brillan de emoción.

_ Este es el comienzo de nuestra nueva relación, Christian, respira en mi oído.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no contesto.

Ella empieza a alejarse y le digo:

_ Elena, llama a mi secretaria para concertar una cita.

Una mirada de furia cruza su cara y sonrío, mi primera sonrisa sincera del día.

Ella se recupera rápidamente.

_ Saluda a Grace de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas, yo sé que extraña a su hijo.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Ella sabía que lo haría.

THE END


End file.
